Atrapando al Pelirojo
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash. Una noche de copas llevará a dos Slytherins a aceptar una apuesta que cambiará la vida de un Ron Weasley por completo. BZyRW. DMy? NonCon, MPreg.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1**

_1 de 8_

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

El pelirojo despertó con la desagradable sensación de haber sido arrastrado por todo el Bosque Prohibido. Se encontró estirado cuan largo era sobre una cama, manos y pies atados a los postes de la misma con lo que suponía eran sogas mágicas. No podían haberlo sacado de la escuela, eso era imposible... ¿o sí? Intentó recordar lo último que había estado haciendo. Finalmente había logrado deshacerse un rato de Hermione que lo buscaba para estudiar por adelantado en la biblioteca. Harry había estado con él y habían practicado el Quidditch un rato. Luego se había retrasado mientras guardaba su equipo, especialmente su Nimbus. Había estado brillándola cuando había perdido la noción de sus alrededores.

Trató de ver sus alrededores esperando encontrar alguna pista de dónde se encontraba pero el lugar estaba pobremente iluminado. Escuchó risas al otro lado de la puerta aunque no podía levantar demasiado la cabeza para ver. Se sonrojó notablmente, su desnudez era la causante de ello. Cuando escuchó las voces acercarse a la puerta jaló fuertemente las sogas, podía soportar ciertas humillaciones pero no una como esa. Pero la puerta se abrió y él no había conseguido soltarse. Afortunadamente sólo sintió entrar a una persona.

"Buenas noches, cachorro." Susurró una voz que no conocía. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Apretó los labios con furia y sus ojos azules intentaron reconocer a la persona que entraba.

"Desátame." Exclamó con ira el pelirojo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, lo lamento pero no puedo cumplir con tu petición. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que necesites decirme antes de que comencemos?"

"¿Por qué me traíste aquí?"

"Una apuesta. Y pienso ganarla. No te preocupes, al final voy a borrarte la memoria y no recordarás nada de lo que pase esta noche."

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo!"

"Así es. ¿Acaso no lo son todos los Slytherin?"

"Debí suponerlo."

"Si ya dijiste todo entonces podemos comenzar."

"¿Comenzar qué?"

"La apuesta, claro está."

"¿De qué... de qué trata la apuesta?"

"¿No te lo imaginas?" Dijo al tiempo que se subía a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas entre las piernas del pelirojo.

"No... tú no puedes... No puedes querer..."

"No es lo que quiera, ya te dije, es una apuesta y pienso ganarla."

"Por favor, no lo hagas." Susurró estremecido el pelirojo. "No tienes por qué hacerlo. No te he hecho nada."

"Es cierto, no me has hecho nada, pero sí tengo que hacerlo. No me voy a acobardar ahora. Venga, que ya tienen que haber empezado en la otra mazmorra." Comenzó a quitarse la ropa frente al pelirojo el cual vio con desesperanza que el joven sobre sus piernas estaba parcialmente excitado.

"Por favor... por favor..." Rogó con su voz más aterrada pero cuando el joven se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para susurrarle al oído pudo sentir un fuerte olor a alcohol. No era cerveza ni wiskey de fuego. Había algo extraño en aquel olor a alcohol, era dulce.

"Sshhh... no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño. Apenas nada. Tienes suerte que sea yo y no Draco." El joven dejó escapar una risita que hizo que al pelirojo se le volteara el estómago. "El es bastante violento cuando está tomado." Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en aquellos labios y Ron reconoció a su atacante.

"¡Zabini!"

"Hasta que al fin me recuerdas, Weasley, pensé que ya no lo harías."

"¡Estás borracho!"

"Así es, y con el mejor vino de frambuesas que jamás haya probado, dudo mucho que tú alguna vez lo hagas. Pero si te portas bien podría traerte un poco."

"¡Estás demente!"

"No, ya dijiste que estaba borracho. Pero ya hemos hablado demasiado, pelirojo, hora de la acción." Ron intentó safarse nuevamente mientras el joven de cabellos negros buscaba algo sobre la cama. "Ajá." Exclamó trinfuante. Levantó un frasco a la altura de los ojos azules que parecían desorbitados del coraje y del temor. "Esto hará que todo sea más fácil, ya verás." Ron sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilar cuando las manos del joven comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos y se levantó levemente para acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

"Por Merlín, Zabini, no hagas esto, te daré lo que quieras si me dejas ir ahora. No diré nada, lo juro, pero no me hagas esto, te lo suplico." Gimió el pelirojo cuando sintió que las manos comenzaban a acariciar su sexo y su trasero. "Por favor." Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y dejó escapar un suave sollozo.

"Hey... hey... rojo, no te pongas triste." Murmuró con aparente ternura el moreno mientras se reclinaba sobre su pecho con lentitud y besaba el húmedo camino que había dejado la cristalina gota. "Ser derecho no lo es todo." Susurró mientras continuaba besándolo a todo lo largo del cuello y la quijada. "Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes." Susurró nuevamente contra la suave piel de su cuello mientras comenzaba a bajar al pecho.

Ron intentó safarse nuevamente aún sabiendo que sería en vano. Sintió ser tocado en lugares que nunca había pensado que existieran y aún cuando no quería responder a ninguna las continuas caricias comenzaron a provocarle sensaciones que no podía controlar.

* * *

Ron despertó sintiendo esta vez que además de haber sido arrastrado por todo el Bosque Prohibido lo habían estado cojiendo toda la noche. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmezuradamente cuando recordó que, en efecto, lo estado cojiendo durante toda la noche.

"¡Demonios sangrientos!" Exclamó cuando vio que unos brazos lo tenían agarrado por la cintura. Al menos ya no estaba sujeto a la cama. Tenía que salir de allí en cuanto pudiera, si mal no recordaba el Slytherin tenía pensado borrarle la memoria. Se desenredó lo mejor que pudo de los brazos y la pierna que lo mantenían en aquel cálido abrazo y se levantó rápidamente buscando sus ropas y su varita. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y susurró un simple hechizo de limpieza que su madre le había enseñado para sentirse menos sucio. Salió a toda prisa de la mazmorra que era en realidad el cuarto y rogó por no encontrarse con ninguna de las serpientes que podían estar rondando por allí. Con un suspiro de alivio se encontró en el pasillo principal, subiendo con toda la presteza que su cuerpo le permitía por las escaleras que conducían al cuadro de la señora gorda. Susurró la contraseña y entró a la sala común de los Gryffindors.

Se metió a las duchas sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado cuando subió a los dormitorios y abrió la regadera lo más caliente que su cuerpo le permitía. Estaba completamente humillado y sin embargo no conseguía sacar su frustración y su ira afuera. Se apoyó contra la pared del baño y permitió que el agua caliente lo calmara. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía ir gritando por ahí lo que acababa de sucederle como hubiera hecho de haber sido cualquier tipo de ataque en su contra. Esta vez era algo que no podía ni nombrar, menos aún dejarle saber a sus amigos. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando terminó de ducharse y se vistió con su pijama. Se hundió entre las cobijas y cerró las cortinas de su cama, al menos todavía ninguno había despertado aunque seguramente habrían notado que no había estado a la hora de dormir. Tendría que inventarse algo y luego... luego sería otro día.

* * *

En la mazmorra de la cual había escapado el pelirojo un moreno se despertaba extrañando el calor que hasta hacía poco había estado disfrutando. Abrió los ojos adormilado y tanteó la cama. Algo faltaba allí pero no recordaba bien qué podía ser.

"Cabellos rojos." Murmuró desconcertado. Era obvio que había pasado la noche con alguien de cabellos rojos. Sonrió placenteramente, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho después de una noche de pasión. Fuera quien fuera con quien había pasado la noche había sido espléndido.

"Buenos días, holgazán." La tersa voz de un Draco Malfoy lo hizo voltearse en dirección a la puerta. "¿Tienes la prueba?"

"¿Qué prueba?"

"La prueba de que te cojiste a ese Gryffindor anoche. Teníamos una apuesta." Blaise se enderezó en la cama, sus ojos color caramelo oscuro se abrieron enormes.

"¡La prueba!" Draco comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.

"Te lo cojiste y se te olvidó la prueba, eso es algo que sólo a tí se te podía olvidar, Blaise." El moreno se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Habían estado bebiendo y luego habían hecho esa tonta apuesta. ¿Con quién rayos le había tocado? Cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos azules. Un Weasley seguramente, ¿pero cuál de todos?

"Al menos te acordaste de borrarle la memoria a la comadreja, ¿cierto?"

"Sí... claro. Eso no lo olvidé." Demonios, se había cojido al pelirojo, Ronald Weasley, ahora lo recordaba. Claro que no iba a decirle a Draco que había olvidado echarle el hechizo desmemorizante. Para eso tendría que levantarse tan pronto pudiera y atajarlo.

"Eres un tonto, Blaise, mira que olvidar la prueba." El rubio salió de la habitación dejándolo solo finalmente y el moreno comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa. Si se apresuraba un poco podría atajar al pelirojo antes de que le contara a uno de los profesores o al mismo Dumbledore.

* * *

Ron bajó al Gran Comedor acompañado de Harry y Hermione como siempre intentando poner su cara alegre de siempre pero fallando miserablemente. Cuando al sentarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor comenzó a jugar con su comida su amiga le dio una mirada extrañada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ron? No has probado tu desayuno."

"No tengo mucha hambre, Mione." La chica le dio una mirada incrédula para luego mirar a Harry como diciéndole _ház algo_. Pero Harry no sabía qué hacer, que Ron no se sintiera con animos de comer era raro, sí, pero no lo suficiente para preocuparse demasiado cuando era apenas la primera vez que pasaba. Quizás estaba simplemente enfermo o algo parecido. Se encogió de hombros y la chica le dio una mirada resentida pero finalmente y sin hacer más comentario se dedicó a desayunar.

Ron no se sentía bien, era lo más lógico luego de lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Sin embargo sentía algo más. Era tonto decirlo pero no parecía tener nada que ver con que su cuerpo le doliera en los lugares más bochornosos.

Al terminar el desayuno Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, Aritmancia y mientras se dirigían al salón unos ojos color caramelo oscuro observaron cada movimiento del pelirojo.

* * *

Zabini maldijo quedamente. No había podido conseguir atajar al pelirojo a solas, tal parecía que había sido realmente un milagro que lo hubieran atrapado aquel día en los vestidores de Quidditch. Pero siguiéndolo al menos se había asegurado de que el pelirojo no le había ido con el cuento a ninguno de los profesores. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no le hubiera contado a sus amigos quienes sí podían considerar que el decirlo a uno de los miembros de la facultad era el curso de acción correcto.

No fue hasta después de las nueve de la noche que halló la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Primero Potter se había separado del grupo, aparentemente tenía que completar otro castigo. La joven de cabellos castaños se había internado en la biblioteca y finalmente el pelirojo se había cansado de hacerle compañía.

Lo siguió por un rato, esperando que fuera el momento oportuno para acorralarlo. Lo vio subir al séptimo piso de la escuela y lo siguió pero al doblar una esquina lo perdió de vista repentinamente. "Maldición." Susurró mientras buscaba frenético en todas direcciones. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío y hacía un rato había visto al pelirojo paseándose de arriba a abajo en ese lugar. Se acercó cauteloso y finalmente pudo notar una puerta donde momentos antes no había visto nada. Sonrió triunfal, ahora podía hacerse cargo del pelirojo.

Empujó la puerta con suavidad y se deslizó al interior sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, al entrar cerró la puerta y susurró un hechizo para trancarla y así impedir que se le escapara el pelirojo. El espacio donde había entrado estaba apenas iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas en su punto más bajo bañándolo todo en una luz cálida y agradable. Había unas ventanas al fondo del mismo y contra ellas se recortaba la silueta del que había estado acechando todo el día.

Estaba vestido con un suéter rojo algo grande, seguramente hecho a mano y unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados pero en apariencia cómodos. Se abrazaba fuertemente y de vez en cuando se sobaba los brazos como si tuviera frío. Ron no se había dado cuenta de la presencia a sus espaldas, sus pensamientos simplemente estaban en otra parte. Se sentía miserable, esa palabra era la que mejor resumía sus sentimientos en esos instantes. No bastaba con ser pobre, con ser pelirojo o con no ser el más brillante del grupo más que en ajedrez y eso era tan natural que no lo consideraba nada especial. No, además de tampoco poder jugar correctamente al quidditch cuando era necesario tenía también que sumársele aquella desgracia. Ser completamente humillado por un Slytherin y encima tener el conocimiento de que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma positiva. Por las barbas de Merlín, ni siquiera era porque le gustara a la sucia serpiente, simplemente había sido una estúpida apuesta que seguramente había logrado llevar a cabo dado el estado de ebriedad en que se hallaba el susodicho. Se abrazó más fuerte aún, fue entonces que unos brazos de acero lo atraparon en aquella posición impidiéndole moverse y dejándolo indefenso con efectividad.

Pero no iba a permitir una repetición de la noche anterior, esta vez luchó con todas sus fuerzas y casi estuvo a punto de liberarse cuando el joven a sus espaldas recitó un hechizo que le era desconocido y su cuerpo perdió toda voluntad de resistencia. Lágrimas de amargura rodaron por sus pecosas mejillas al saber que nuevamente estaba a merced de alguien.

"Weasley." Susurró la voz en su oído y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía instántaneamente. "Quiero hablarte." No se dignó en contestarle, simplemente miró más allá de las ventanas deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar lejos de allí, de Hogwarts, de todos y ser libre e inalcanzable.

Estuvieron largo rato en aquella posición hasta que el moreno sintió que el joven Gryffindor regulaba su respiración.

"Creo que no es necesario que te recuerde lo que sucedió anoche, eso me lleva a otra cuestión. Olvidé borrarte la memoria antes que despertaras. Se suponía que no recordarías nada, ni siquiera te sentirías diferente, pero te me escapaste antes que pudiera hacerlo." Zabini comenzó a descender y con él el pelirojo hasta que quedaron sentados sore la gruesa alfombra que cubría todo el lugar. "Es hermoso este lugar, no sabía que Hogwarts poseyera habitaciones como esta." Comento Zabini pero todo lo que recibió fue silencio. Suspiró resignado pero se decidió a continuar de todas formas. Había tenido todo el día para pensar en lo que le diría al pelirojo antes de borrarle los recuerdos de esa noche y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

"Sólo quería decirte algo más y espero que no te lo tomes a mal. Tienes el cuerpo más delicioso que jamás haya probado. Eres único y serías el amante perfecto si decidieras que los hombres son tu inclinación pero sé que eres completamente derecho. Una pena en realidad."

"Eres un bastardo." Siseó entre dientes el pelirojo mientras intentaba contener inútilmente las lágrimas. Fue entonces que el joven a sus espaldas lo soltó levemente para voltearlo y verlo al rostro. Intentó secarle las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar intentar escapar de aquel toque a pesar de su impotencia para moverse. Sus ojos azules chispeaban furiosos y enrojecidos.

"No era mi intención dañarte... no de esta forma." Susurró el moreno. "De no haber sido por el vino de frambuesas seguramente no habría siquiera aceptado la apuesta. Pero si me lo permites borraré todo rastro de esa noche de tu mente y todo volverá a la normalidad."

"No quiero que me oblivies. Sólo déjame en paz." Susurró entre dientes el pelirojo. Por todos los cielos, era tan miserable que ni siquiera podía controlar unas estúpidas lágrimas cuando estaba siendo humillado. Una mano tímida intentó nuevamente secar su rostro y esta vez se quedó quieto mirándolo desafiante. Si hubiera podido moverse el Slytherin no conservaría su prístino rostro en el mismo estado, el cabello rojo no era la única razón por la cual Ron se sentía violento en esos momentos. Sin embargo aquel hechizo estaba haciendo que cada vez se sintiera más tranquilo y reposado. "¿Qué me hiciste?" Murmuró de pronto. El joven de cabellos negros lo miró extrañado sin entender. "El hechizo que usaste... ¿qué hace?"

"Ah... el hechizo. Es para calmar ataques y convulsiones del cuerpo." Ron arqueó una ceja. "Mi madre solía tener convulsiones siempre que el señor tenebroso la castigaba. Mi padre la calmaba con ese hechizo. Cuando tuve edad suficiente y aprendí a controlar mi magia mi padre me enseñó el hechizo en caso de que él no estuviera cerca. No te hará daño, sólo relaja los músculos, como un sedante sin efectos secundarios. Durará una media hora durante la cual te sentirás tranquilo y completamente relajado."

"Vulnerable." El moreno asintió quedamente. "Lo que aprovecharás para hacer quién sabe qué conmigo." Siseó con rencor.

"Podría. Claro que sí. Pero no lo haré." Le dijo con una seriedad que Ron no le creyó ni por un segundo. "Aún cuando esté tentado a no cumplir la palabra que te acabo de dar." Susurró tan bajo que parecía un ronroneo y contra su voluntad el cuerpo del pelirojo se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y alejó el rostro todo lo que pudo. No quería sentir a la serpiente cerca de su cuerpo, no quería sentir su calor ni su olor cuando respiraba.

El moreno observó al pelirojo sin ocultar los deseos que sentía de volverlo a tocar. Notó que las pecas en su piel no estaban regadas por todo su cuerpo como había creído en un principio, en realidad se concentraban donde el sol alcanzaba a tostarle la piel un poco como las mejillas y la parte superior de los brazos. Una marca en el cuello llamó su atención y acercó los dedos para tocarla. De inmediato el pelirojo se tensó nuevamente.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez? No quiero que me toques, no quiero estar cerca de tí, ¡no quiero que nadie vuelva a tocarme jamás!" Exclamó entre rabiosos jadeos.

"Voy a borrarte la memoria. Será lo mejor." Musitó el moreno sacando su varita y apuntándola en su dirección.

"¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas, sólo déjame en paz, no le diré a nadie, lo juro. Sólo déjame tranquilo." Sollozó desesperado.

"¿Pero por qué no? Te afecta demasiado."

"Porque entonces volvería a ser igual de inocente."

"Esa es la idea."

"Pero no estaría preparado. Me pasaría otra vez, volvería a pasar por todo una segunda vez. Al menos así sabría..." Tragó con dificultad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al menos el hechizo no permitía que se asfixiara de ansiedad como solía pasarle algunas veces. Los abrió nuevamente cuando escuchó una pequeña exclamación. En lo que antes había sido una habitación vacía había aparecido un amplio sofá que se veía extremadamente cómodo.

"¿Qué clase de habitación es esta?"

"Es la Sala de los Menesteres." Susurró el pelirojo. "Tendrá todo lo que necesitas en cuanto lo necesites. Aparentemente deseas sentarte." Contestó sin emoción.

"Ah... no. Sólo deseaba que hubiera otro lugar para dejarte que no fuera el suelo." El moreno se levantó y con él al pelirojo que aún no podía quedar en pie. El pelirojo se preguntó cuán fuerte en realidad sería la serpiente si podía levantarlo del suelo con tanta facilidad, no había escuchado que le pusiera un hechizo para disminuir su peso. Lo acomodó sobre el sofá con cuidado y se sentó en la esquina opuesta.

"¿Vas a borrarme la memoria sí o no?"

"Oye, esa no es la forma de hacer que cambie de opinión."

"No lo es, pero tampoco me gusta esperar por una respuesta y preocuparme más de lo que debiera." Gruñó.

"No lo haré." Dijo finalmente el moreno y el chico de ojos azules sólo atinó a darle una mirada incrédula. "Si eso es lo que deseas pero..." Ron volteó los ojos, sabía que no podría deshacerse de la serpiente tan fácilmente y con sólo su palabra. Sintió movimiento en el otro lado del mueble y abrió los ojos de inmediato. El moreno de largos cabellos se estaba sacando algo del cuello de la camisa. Esperó con ansiedad hasta que vio que era una especie de medallón pequeño que relucía débilmente a la luz de las lámparas. El Slytherin se le acercó y sin vacilar le puso el medallón al cuello. "...este medallón guarda un transportador en su interior, si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación... como la de anoche... podrás escapar. Consérvalo."

"¿A dónde lleva?"

"Es... un escondite que suelo utilizar cuando estoy en problemas. Es una casa muggle, de mi propiedad. Siempre está vacía a menos que decida ir, no hay otra forma de entrar a ella más que con el transportador." El moreno sonrió de lado y Ron se quedó mirándolo con desconfianza.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Ya lo hiciste."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." El pelirojo no se dignó a contestar y Blaise se arriesgó a preguntar de todas formas. "¿Todos en tu familia tienen el pelo de ese color?" Ron volteó los ojos pero se tensó cuando sintió al moreno acercarse. "Te ves muy gracioso cuando haces eso." Susurró muy bajo y dándole una mirada que lo hizo sentir demasiado vulnerable.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más dura el hechizo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Unos quince minutos, diez cuando menos. Es hora de regresarme a los dormitorios. Pero antes tendrás que perdonarme una vez más." El tono que estaba utilizando no tranquilizaba para nada al pelirojo y cuando lo vio acercarse aún más sintió deseos de golpearlo, empujarlo, dañarlo pero sabía que estaba indefenso por lo que intentó prepararse para lo que tendría en mente la serpiente. Unos dedos le quitaron los mechones rojos de los ojos y se enredaron en su nuca impidiéndole moverse.

El beso no fue lo que esperaba, no hubo violencia, no fue forzado contra su boca pero sí que lo sintió y duró mucho más de lo que había pensado. Mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados mientras la lengua de su atacante los acariciaba lánguidamente. Finalmente Blaise lo soltó y se levantó del sofá dándole una mirada extraña.

El moreno acarició con sus ojos el cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá y sintió unos tremendo deseos de regresar y devorarlo como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Su respiración se volvió pesada y cálida y le fue demasiado dificil separarse de la figura del pelirojo. Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de acercarse con lentitud a la puerta de la habitación.

"Le pondré algunos hechizos a la puerta... así no te molestarán mientras termina el hechizo." Salió de la habitación y como había dicho hechizó la puerta para que no pudieran abrirla más que del interior. Se recostó de la misma e intentó calmar su respiración. Tenía problemas, serios problemas, acababa de pronunciar sentencia sobre sus deseos al acercarse demasiado al pelirojo. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez pero no iba a retractarse de la palabra que acababa de darle. Por Merlín, esos ojos azules eran hermosos, como hundirse mar adentro y su rostro reflejaba las emociones con tanta candidez que era refrescante. Ninguno de sus compañeros de casa era tan inocente como para llevar las emociones en el borde de la manga. Tampoco entendía su repentino impulso de ofrecerle su medallón, su única escapatoria de la escuela y de... otras situaciones peligrosas en las que solía verse involucrado. Tendría que buscar otro transportador y otro lugar sólo en caso de que el que le había dado el pelirojo cayera en manos extrañas.

Se enderezó y con paso apresurado se encaminó a los dormitorios de los Slytherin. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

****

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Le doy gracias a...

**Jey** - Gracias por los ánimos.

**Rosy** - No es triángulo, sino otro personaje, aunque no se revela hasta el final.

**Escila** - Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que le sucedió a Ron... estem... pero bueno, jajajaja. Lo que sucede es que en Slasheaven es más fácil para mí corregir directamente a la historia, no como aquí en Fanfiction, que publicas y si corriges tienes que volver a subir todo para luego ver los cambios al día siguiente. Así que me disculpo también por no haber publicado el sábado, pero mi pc se puso refunfuñona y no ha querido trabajar bien desde la semana pasada y tengo la viejita que no admite la página de Fanfiction para el quick preview. En fin, excusas, excusas, pero aquí está. Provecho.

* * *

Un pelirojo de mirada fría se sentó junto a sus amigos a la mesa en el Gran Comedor. Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente en las mazmorras de Slytherin y Ron no le había comentado nada a sus amigos. Sin embargo se temía lo peor. Lo había estado temiendo desde que había sido dejado sólo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sus padre no sabían que él lo sabía. Su madre había supuesto que era demasiado pequeño para entender pero una noche los había escuchado discutir. No una de esas discusiones de las que su madre era fanática. Molly Weasley era una mujer que gustaba de hacer ruido, sus emociones eran ruido. Si estaba feliz todos se enteraban, si estaba enojada todos se enteraban. Pero esa vez su madre había estado susurrando muy bajo y si algo sabía Ron era que su madre hablaba bajo cuando tenía miedo. El pelirojo tendría unos cuatro años y medio a lo sumo. Su madre hablaba de algo que apenas podía entender pero que se le había grabado en la mente, fertilidad.

Alguna gente no sabía cuán cerca de la verdad estaban cuando se burlaban de los muchos "Weasley" que parecía haber en una sola familia. "Más baratos por docena." Solía replicar su padre con una sonrisa pero en el fondo de sus ojos Ron podía ver cuánto le dolía. Los Weasley eran magos de sangre pura, ni siquiera tenían rastros de seres mágicos en ella pero en la sangre de cada uno corría una característica inusitada y era la fertilidad. "Ten cuidado, Arthur." Repetía su madre hasta el cansancio. "Algunos hombres del Ministerio no son lo que parecen."

Ron siempre había pensado que su madre se preocupaba porque no fueran a engatuzar a su padre pero a través de los años había estado uniendo pistas. Leves conversaciones, pequeños fragmentos. Todos relacionados con su hermano Percy. Cuando finalmente Percy se había vuelto contra su padre y su madre las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto más claras. Alguna vez había pensado injusta y sacrílegamente que su madre quizás había cometido un deslíz y que Percy era el resultado de ello. Era tan diferente a todos sus hermanos. Por Merlín, pensaba y actuaba tan diferente que Ron lo creía seriamente.

Pero la verdad había llegado en la forma de una carta una noche fría en la madriguera. Arthur había pensado que había destruido el maldito manuscrito pero Ron lo había rescatado de entre las cenizas de la chimenea, el siempre tan curioso. De entre las letras chamuscadas había logrado rescatar nuevamente fragmentos.

...mi hijo Percy en paz... su padre me haré cargo de ahora en... ...no te preocupes más por... ...ahora está donde pertenece. Sabía que tarde o temprano mi sangre se impondría sobre la tuya, Arthur. Espero que esto no sea...

La firma había sido consumida por el fuego pero lo que había quedado había sido suficiente para que Ron investigara más a fondo, no por nada había pasado cinco años al lado de la come libros de Hermione. No le preguntaría a sus padres, no sería justo con ellos si lo hacía, pero había encargado un árbol genealógico muy especial al Departamento de Natalidad Mágica. Uno donde no se hubiera obviado ni una sola de las genealogías e iba hacia atrás casi veinte generaciones.

Sí que había visto nombres extraños en aquel pergamino que guardaba celosamente en su baúl de la escuela. Pero el descubrimiento más impactante había sido el saber que algunos de sus ancestros provenían de dos padres y no de una madre y un padre como era de suponer. Tardó en reunir suficiente dinero para comprar un libro que su amiga Hermione tan amablemente le había recomendado pensando tan ingenuamente que finalmente se estaba interesando en aprender acerca de sus propias costumbres y antepasados, Weasley: Historia Completa. En el libro había descubierto la extraña razón y no era de extrañarse, el pergamino que había solicitado, una vez extendido en su plenitud cubría aproximadamente la mitad del cuarto dormitorio de los varones de Gryffindor. Por suerte venía con un hechizo con el cual podía solicitar una línea o ancestros específicos. Era muy sencillo, cada familia Weasley se componían generalmente de nueve a doce hermanos aunque la cantidad había ido disminuyendo de unas quince generaciones hacia la suya. En el libro había aprendido que gracias a una poción mágica la fertilidad de un Weasley podía ser mermada considerablemente.

Había sido en el pergamino que había aprendido que su hermano Percy lo era sólo de padre. Molly Weasley no era la madre sino que el joven tenía dos padres. Ron había querido morir al descubrir el nombre del otro padre. Un pariente lejano de los Black y no uno como Sirius Black sino uno que todavía se jactaba de pertenecer a la infame familia. Había muerto hacía poco, pero saber que Percy compartía la sangre de uno era suiciente para entender el por qué su hermano había crecido para convertirse en un lobo del Ministerio. La razón por la cual su madre había aceptado a Percy era obvia para Ron, Molly amaba a su padre.

Pero justo ahora ese no era el problema de Ron. El problema, su problema, era que su padre no había tenido la visión de aclararle, como tan escuetamente le había explicado el libro, que un Weasley podía procrear y no precisamente de la forma tradicional. Quizás su padre no se había preocupado por sus hermanos ni por él porque había pensado que sus hijos carecían de inclinaciones homosexuales y por Merlín que había estado en lo correcto. Sólo que en su ingenuidad no había contado con que alguno de ellos podía caer en una situación como la suya. Bien que se lo repetía su madre, ten cuidado, Arthur.

Empujó la comida sobre su plato. Hermione ya se había cansado de regañarlo por su falta de apetito pero como nada más serio había pasado el asunto se había ido enfriando poco a poco. Continuaba compartiendo con sus amigos, el séptimo año no era momento para alejarse de todos, pero no lo hacía de la misma forma. Harry lo había atribuído, aparentemente, a otro ataque de celos de su parte, uno que aún no se había manifestado del todo puesto que el pelirojo continuaba hablándole con la misma amistad de siempre. Así mismo Hermione no se había visto afectada en lo absoluto, después de todo hacía tiempo que había llegado a entender el tipo de amistad que los unía a los tres y que en nada llevaba a un deselance romántico con su amiga de escuela.

Sintió unos ojos observarlo y no tuvo que levantar la vista de su plato para saber quién era, rechinó los dientes del coraje. La serpiente aquella continuaba acechándolo. Aún cuando pensara que él no se daba cuenta podía sentir la ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo con regularidad, no que eso lo hiciera feliz o más miserable, simplemente le hervía la paciencia. Hasta el momento había logrado controlarse efectivamente sin atraer más atención sobre su persona pero habían días en que lo único que deseaba era agarrar el atizador de la chimenea y clavárselo en las ambarinas orbes.

Pero hoy se sentía con más ganas que nunca de sujetar a la serpiente del cuello y apretar hasta que no quedara un hálito de vida en su maldito cuerpo. Si la pequeña redondez en su estómago significaba algo no era a causa de la comida que no estaba ingiriendo. De no haber parecido sospechoso hubiera dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con fuerza. Si tenía que pasar algo miserable tenía que simplemente pasarle a él. Si algo tenía que salir mal simplemente tenía que salirle mal a él.

Pero si iba a ser miserable esta vez no sería el único. Para nada, si él tenía que caer bajo los designios de aquello llamado destino entonces arrastraría consigo al causante del mismo. Por primera vez en dos meses una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, el problema era que la sonrisa estaba manchada de malignidad.

* * *

Luego de la última comida de ese día Ron había enviado una corta nota al Slytherin donde le pedía verlo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí se encontraba esperando cuando a la hora justa escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por ella entró un Blaise Zabini tan normal como siempre mientras el cuarto se había convertido en una especie de estancia que aunque hermosamente decorada con todo y chimenea parecía estar más fría de lo normal.

Zabini notó que el pelirojo tenía su varita en la mano y suspiró, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí sacó su varita con cuidado y la dejó en un descansador de varitas que había junto a la puerta en un intento por mostrarle al joven que no lo atacaría. Se acercó entonces al Gryffindor y esperó.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Preguntó con su voz más fría el pelirojo mientras le señalaba unas butacas frente al fuego. Blaise hizo como se le pedía y volvió a esperar pacientemente. Ron estaba algo sorprendido de que se hubiera desarmado tan fácilmente aún sabiendo lo que había sucedido entre ambos y teniendo la certeza que deseaba dañarlo con todo su corazón, su rostro sin embargo no mostró ni la más mínima sorpresa. En su mente tenía una respuesta apropiada para tal acción, el Slytherin no podía estar completamente desarmado, no del todo, eso era lo más lógico, querer engañarlo demostrándole confianza para luego atraparlo cuando más distraído estuviera, una sucia treta digna de una sucia serpiente. Se acercó hasta quedar a unos buenos tres pasos y le extendió un pergamino que Blaise tardó un poco en tomar.

"Pensé que querías hablarme." Murmuró confundido.

"Así es. Parte de lo que quiero hablarte está en ese papel. ¿Sabes lo que es una prueba casera?"

"¿De embarazo?" El pelirojo asintió mientras el moreno abría el pergamino y comenzaba a leer ávidamente.

"Aquí dice... aquí dice que estás..." Susurró el moreno al parecer incapaz de hablar.

"Dice que estoy esperando." Completó sin emoción. Los ojos castaños se levantaron para clavarse en su cuerpo como intentando comprobar físicamente lo que decía el papel.

"Soy el padre." Declaró sin dudarlo y más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado al pelirojo.

"Estás muy seguro." Comentó el joven Gryffindor.

"No has estado con nadie." Declaró esta vez como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande y cuando vio que era observado con molestia añadió. "Te he estado observando. No has estado con nadie."

El pelirojo no podía creer que hubiera sido vigilado a todas horas, simplemente era imposible a menos que el Slytherin tuviera alguna forma oculta de saberlo. "Lo sé." Aceptó sin emoción y se dejó caer en la butaca contraria, aún con la varita en la mano.

"Entonces soy el padre." El moreno lo miró con intensidad y Ron abrió los ojos azules enormes al ver cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de la serpiente. "¡Soy el padre!" Exclamó de repente y se levantó tan rápido que no pudo recuperar la compostura cuando el moreno se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a besarlo como un desquiciado. Un gruñido amenazador brotó de su garganta y lo empujó al suelo con fuerza.

"¡Estás demente!" Gruñó señalándolo con la varita. "No te me acerques, ¡no vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Jamás!" Era claro que esa no era la reacción que había estado esperando del moreno. Pánico, horror, desesperación tal vez, pero no alegría. ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que tocar los dementes?

"Voy a ser padre." Murmuró el moreno desde el suelo aún con la tonta sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. "Porque piensas tenerlo, ¿verdad?" Ron se llevó una mano a la frente y se sobó lentamente, comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza repentino.

"¿Weasley?" Susurró Blaise mientras se colocaba de rodillas y se acercaba despacio a donde estaba sentado el pelirojo. "Vas a tenerlo, ¿Weasley?" La voz comenzaba a tomar un tono preocupado y cuando la pregunta fue repetida Ron suspiró largamente.

"Sí, pienso tenerlo." Comentó sin emoción.

"¡Sí!" La exclamación del joven de cabellos negros lo sobresaltó y volvió a apuntarle con la varita haciendo que se tranquilizara. "No puedo esperar a contárselo a Draco."

"¿Cómo que vas a contárselo al hurón?" Exclamó incrédulo. "¡No vas a ir por ahí diciendo que estoy esperando un bebé!"

"Pero..."

"¡No!" Exclamó vehemente.

El moreno abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. "¿Ya tienes ataques de mal humor?"

"¡Yo no tengo ataques de mal humor, esa es mi forma de ser!" Exclamó enojado.

"Está bien, está bien, sólo cálmate." Le dijo de forma conciliadora. "¿No se te antoja nada? Puedo traerte unas fresas con crema si quieres y podemos divertinos un poco con la crema, ya sabes..."

"Hombre, ¿qué pasa contigo? Estás loco de atar, estás feliz porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo cuando deberías ser tan miserable como yo. ¡Vas a tener un hijo con un Weasley, nada más y nada menos que un jodido Weasley!" Gritó exasperado mientras se ponía en pie en un intento por verse más amenazante.

"Un Weasley que me trae de cabeza desde el primer momento en que le puse las manos encima." Ronroneó el moreno también poniéndose en pie y acercándose con pasos cautelosos pero sensuales. "Día y noche no pienso más que en tus ojos... en tu boca... en tu cuerpo..." Cada vez que decía una frase se acercaba peligrosamente y Ron comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por lo que le dio otro fuerte empujón que lo alejó pero no lo suficiente. "¿Puedo... puedo ver?"

"¿Ver qué?" Siseó el pelirojo con sospecha.

"Ver... ya sabes..." Murmuró mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago y Ron sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas mareado. No podía ni quería creer que Zabini estuviera siendo sincero en esos momentos.

"No." Contestó finalmente. El moreno se puso lentamente en pie, aún tenía media sonrisa en los labios y lo observaba como si fuera una venerable escultura cosa que terminó por sacar de sus casillas al pelirojo que no pudo contener el movimiento de su puño hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente. Zabini apenas volteó el rostro, como si su golpe no lo hubiera afectado del todo. Cuando se enderez en su dirección los ojos color caramelo se habían oscurecido con molestia y notó con satisfacción que el labio le sangraba levemente.

Blaise se limpió el labio con lentitud con un dedo para luego pasar la lengua por ellos y comprobar que continuaban sangrando. Sin embargo aquel gesto no opacaba en nada la felicidad que sentía. Desde que había entrado a la habitación había temido alguna forma de represalia pero si el pelirojo se limitaba a ese simple golpe físico entonces él lo aceptaría, después de todo, de haber sido el caso contrario su propia venganza hubiera ido mucho más allá que un simple golpe en el rostro. A pesar del labio partido sonrió, el pelirojo verdaderamente era tan cándido como había estado pensando durante esos dos meses, puro de corazón comparado con algunos de los que conocía y decían ser sus amigos.

Aquel joven estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Un joven de nobles sentimientos como sólo un Gryffindor podía ser. También conocía lo leales que eran los Weasley, ¿pero quién no? Siempre había temido terminar con una mujercita amargada que sólo estuviera tras su fortuna ahora que sus padres habían muerto. Pero Weasley no era así, simplemente no podía ser así, no estaba en su naturaleza y saber que aquel ser tan especial le pertenecía lo llenaba de regocijo y felicidad. Sí, era suyo porque lo había reclamado para sí más de una vez aquella primera noche. Le pertenecía, no era ni había sido de nadie más. En un movimiento rápido sujetó con fuerza la muñeca que tenía la varita y la llevó a su espalda pegándose al cálido cuerpo mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la nuca y le arrebataba un furioso beso a pesar de su labio partido. "Mío." Susurró roncamente antes de volver a reclamar la boca. Cuando terminó hizo que los ojos azules lo miraran directamente. Estaban oscurecidos por el coraje pero aún así eran hermosos. "Weasley. Si me necesitas, de cualquier forma, no importa cuál, no dudes en buscarme." Le dijo de forma que no admitía reparos. "La clave de Slytherin es supremacía y poder. ¿Entendido?" Ron apenas podía moverse, sentía el cuerpo de la serpiente pegado al suyo con tal fuerza que comenzaba a abrumarlo. Finalmente asintió. "Júrame que lo harás." Volvió a inquirirle el moreno mientras deslizaba la mano con que lo había estado sujetando de la nuca hasta su vientre levemente redondeado. "Júralo."

"Lo juro." Susurró casi sin pensarlo.

"Bien." La fuerza con que había sido atrapado había desaparecido y la mirada turbulenta en el rostro del moreno se había esfumado. "Bien... si necesitas algo ahora... o después, no dudes en decírmelo. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablarme?" De pronto el tono del moreno se había vuelto uno diferente, como si hablara con el mismísimo Harry, sin malicia, sin entrelínea, sincero... "¿Puedo quedarme un rato más contigo?"

Ron pareció recuperar un poco la compostura y se soltó de las manos de Blaise con paso inseguro. Tragó fuerte y su rostro recuperó la franqueza e ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba. "No... yo... tengo que pensar en algunas cosas. Quiero estar solo."

"Entiendo." Levantó el papel que había estrujado levemente en su alegría. "Espero que no te moleste si me quedo con esto." Murmuró mientras la tonta sonrisa volvía a resurgir.

"No le dirás a nadie..."

"No, no lo haré. Si eso es lo que quieres." Se retiró un poco sin dejar de mirar al pelirojo y cuando Ron ya pensaba que se iría volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó al joven aún confundido. Ron se tensó de inmediato pero Blaise no reclamó su boca. La sensación más extraña lo invadió cuando sintió los labios posarse sobre su frente. "Nos vemos mañana." Murmuró con calidez la serpiente y esta vez se retiró de la habitación.

Por un largo rato Ron se quedó allí en pie, intentando comprender lo que acababa de sucederle. Cuando volvió en sí la habitación había cambiado y en lugar de la fría estancia se había vuelto cálida y acogedora. En esos momentos sólo quería alguien que lo abrazara y lo acurrucara y le dijera que todo aquello no estaba pasando, que no estaba esperando, que no había pasado aquella noche en la mazmorra... que su cuerpo no lo había traicionado. Se dejó caer suavemente en el sofá que había aparecido frente al fuego, justo como la noche en que Blaise lo había acorralado en la habitación, cuando más vulnerable se sentía.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea quedarse solo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que hablara con la serpiente y tal y como lo había prometido no le había contado a nadie. El por su parte tampoco le había comentado nada a sus amigos aunque sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo. A pesar de todo sabía que ese no era el peor de los escenarios, el mismo llegaría cuando tuviera que contárselo a su familia. Pero el problema no sería decirles que serían abuelos sino cuando preguntaran cuándo había conocido a su "enamorado", cómo se habían "enamorado" y quién era su "enamorado". Ya veía la escaramuza que se formaría con sólo saber quién era el padre de la criatura. Imaginar la que se formaría si llegaban a enterarse de la forma poco "romántica" en que se habían conocido y había sido concebida la criatura era algo que le daba escalofríos.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi pasó por alto el constante ruido en la ventana. No fue hasta que Neville llamó su atención que vio la enorme lechuza esperando por entrar al dormitorio. Se levantó de su cama y abrió el ventanal. La lechuza traía un enorme paquete entre sus garras y lo dejó caer sobre su cama, posándose en el alfeizal. La caja estaba elegantemente decorada con la figura de una gacela macho en el momento justo de saltar en color oro y estaba cerrada con una cinta y un moño. Tomó la nota que estaba sujeta bajo la cinta y rompió el sello de cera carmesí. "Eres perfecto cuando sonríes." Leyó con una expresión seria. Harry se le acercó y lo instó a abrir la caja.

En el interior de la caja había una docena completa de ranas de chocolate de diferentes colores atadas primorosamente con cintas doradas para que no pudieran escapar de sus lugares. "¡Ron! Estas son ranas de chocolate de la fábrica LeChocolatier." Exclamó Dean entusiasmado.

"Lo sé." Murmuró el pelirojo confundido.

"Deben haber costado una fortuna. Cada una tiene un relleno diferente y son los rellenos más deliciosos. Al menos eso dicen, nunca he probado una." Comentó el chico mirando goloso las ranas. Al grupo se había acercado también Seamus. Ron miró todas las ranas con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo sabes de qué están rellenas?" Preguntó Harry que tampoco las había visto. Le parecían comunes y corrientes.

"Lo sabes cuando croan." Comentó Dean y el resto lo miró extrañado. "Ya saben, cuando croan abren la boca, así puedes ver el relleno."

"Tomen una." Les dijo Ron ofreciéndoles la caja.

"Primero escoge una tú." Exclamó Harry con alegría. Las observó todas y finalmente se decidió por una de chocolate claro. Con cuidado desató la cinta y sujetó la rana a la altura de sus ojos.

"Vámos, abre la boca." Le instó el pelirojo mientras la apretaba con suavidad por el centro. Con un sonoro croak la rana abrió la boca y Ron pudo ver un relleno de color rojo. "Cerezas." Murmuró antes de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Efectivamente era relleno de cerezas y crema. El pelirojo cerró los ojos con deleite y sus amigos se apresuraron a escoger cada uno una golosina. Luego de un rato la caja estaba completamente vacía.

"Demonios sangrientos, son las mejores ranas que he probado en toda mi vida." Murmuró Seamus mientras se relamía los dedos. "¿Quién te las envió Ron? ¿Una admiradora?"

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero no me molesta para nada." Sonrió ampliamente mientras bajaban a la sala común.

Esa noche, con su pajama puesta y sentado sobre su cama, el pelirojo volvió a observar la caja donde habían llegado las ranas de chocolate. Había visto el logo en alguna parte pero no lograba recordar dónde. Por unos momentos tuvo un mal presentimiento y de repente se sacó el medallón que aún llevaba al cuello. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que el objeto no le haría ningún mal y que podría realmente sacarlo de un apuro. Ahora sabía que en su interior había un rubí de color oscuro como la sangre. Lo miró a la tenue luz del dormitorio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sobre la tapa del medallón figuraba una gacela igual a la de la caja de dulces. Dejó caer la caja al suelo y se recostó con un gruñido molesto. Le molestaba que la serpiente esa lo hubiera vuelto a engatuzar.

* * *

Tres semanas más habían pasado y los pequeños detalles continuaban llegando con regularidad al dormitorio de los Gryffindor. Los amigos de Ron continuaban preguntándose quién podía estarle enviando regalos pero el joven continuaba diciendo que no tenía ni idea. Harry por su parte no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto aunque se sentía mucho mejor cuando veía al pelirojo sentado sobre la cama compartiendo las golosinas y sonriendo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía hacerlo y además sus ojos habían recuperado aquella calidez que lo caracterizaban. De esa forma se había deshecho de la sensación de que el pelirojo estuviera celoso nuevamente de él.

Hermione supuso que la pobre muchacha que le estaba enviando regalos a Ron moriría de la desilusión cuando comprendiera que el pelirojo era demasiado lento para captar el mensaje.

Ron por su parte no había devuelto ni uno sólo de los regalos. Primeramente que nadie, según él, en su sano juicio, regresaba unos chocolates o cualquier otra golosina, mucho menos si era de tan buena calidad y los dulces eran de los más finos que pudieran hallarse. En segundo lugar no quería ni siquiera hablar con "esa serpiente" como solía llamarle en su mente. En tercer lugar Ron Weasley nunca rechazaba la comida y aunque en los primeros meses su apetito había desaparecido a causa de la depresión, ese tercer mes le había devuelto el hambre perdida.

Pero era imposible que todo continuara sin cambio alguno, por esa razón le había llegado una breve nota con el famoso sello de gacela donde Zabini le solicitaba cortésmente una cita en la Sala de los Menesteres esa misma noche. En un principio había reaccionado como sólo él podía haber reaccionado y la nota fue a parar al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común de los Gryffindor. Pero finalmente y luego de mucho meditar terminó aceptando, aunque fuera por curiosidad. Era por eso que se encontraba en esos momentos esperando sentado en el dichoso sofá que no dejaba de aparecerse frente al fuego en la mágica sala. A la hora exacta la puerta de la Sala se abrió y dejó pasar a un sonriente Blaise.

"Buenas noches." Susurró antes de acercarse al pelirojo quien le contestó el saludo con una mirada fulminante cosa que en vez de molestar al moreno lo hizo sonreír más.

"¿Para qué me has pedido que venga?" Le preguntó con sequedad. El joven pareció perder la sonrisa de pronto al recordar lo que había ido a pedir al pelirojo. Finalmente tragó con esfuerzo y lo miró fijamente.

"Yo... yo quiero... verlo." Murmuró inseguro.

"¿Verlo? ¿Para qué?"

"Necesito verlo, Weasley. Estás en tu tercer mes, debe notarse algo."

"Así es. Se nota lo suficiente. Ya comienzan a darse cuenta que estoy engordando." Murmuró con fastidio el joven Gryffindor.

"Pues yo quisiera verlo. Aunque fuera una vez. Necesito saber que es cierto."

"Pero tienes el papel."

"No es lo mismo. Por favor, Weasley. Pídeme lo que quieras, lo haré con tal de verlo una vez."

"¿Lo que quiera?" El moreno asintió y por primera vez lo vio dedicarle una sonrisa aunque la verdad la misma le provocó algo de tristeza. Esa sonrisa sólo anunciaba problemas. "Eso es fácil... quiero estar a mano contigo." Blaise no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras hasta que el joven Gryffindor se puso en pie y repitió de forma clara lo que deseaba. "Quiero tener la satisfacción de hacerte sufrir de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste conmigo, sin piedad y sin misericordia." Blaise parpadeó varias veces. Aquel no podía ser el pelirojo del cual estaba profundamente ilusionado pero al mirar los fríos ojos azules llenos de amargura comprendió finalmente todo el daño que le había causado al ser que consideraba tan especial.

Por un buen rato lo único que se escuchó en la habitación era el sonido de las fuertes respiraciones de ambos. Al cabo de un rato Blaise suspiró largamente. "Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que soy sincero en mi proceder... entonces que así sea." Susurró con voz entrecortada. Se giró en la dirección opuesta al pelirojo y ahí encontró exactamente lo que había estado necesitando. Una enorme cama de postes de madera. Hacia ella se dirigió mientras se sacaba el suéter del pantalón. Sin voltearse se desató las botas, se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior. No dejó ni una sola de las prendas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo, dejándolas todas sobre la ropa que se acababa de quitar incluyendo su varita. No perdió tiempo al tenderse completamente desnudo sobre la cama y estirar sus piernas y manos. Al momento unas sogas mágicas aparecieron y lo ataron efectivamente a la cama dejándolo indefenso.

Ron parpadeó levemente confundido. No esperaba realmente que el moreno simplemente aceptara la torcida propuesta. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama mirando el cuerpo y tratando de captar la esencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando estuvo cerca se sujetó de uno de los postes sintiendo el cuerpo adormecido. ¿Sería capaz de infligir tal daño? Pero el moreno ya se lo había hecho a él, sin escuchar sus súplicas e ignorando su propio dolor. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo frío y se acercó al lado de la cama mientras comenzaba a sacarse el suéter sin embargo no quería estar completamente desnudo frente a la serpiente otra vez por lo que sólo se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama. Trató de recordar lo que el moreno le había hecho esa noche, había utilizado un frasco y lo había... por Merlín, recordar lo que había sucedido no le hacía bien, con todo el frasco apareció sobre la cama. Lo tomó con mano temblorosa y lo abrió.

Intentó echar a un lado todo sentimiento de duda mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía otro problema. ¿Cómo no lo había previsto antes de comenzar? Tendría que estar mínimamente excitado para poder comenzar. Suprimió los deseos de golpearse la cabeza por su ingenuidad e intentó cubrir su bochorno acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas del moreno como había visto que hiciera aquella noche. Lo primero sería entonces lo obvio, lograr excitarse. ¿Pero cómo? Por una milésima de segundo pensó en preguntarle a Blaise y tuvo que resistir nuevamente la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza con la mano. Era un tonto, lo sabía, un miserable tonto que no podría vengarse ni siquiera de su atacante. Había cerrado los ojos y lentamente había comenzado a acariciar su sexo en un intento por continuar cuando sintió la cama moverse. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, sus azules orbes se encontraron con unas color caramelo oscuro que lo observaban con fascinación.

No podía entender cómo era que el moreno podía estar tan tranquilo, quizás lo había hecho antes y por eso no le importaba demasiado ofrecérsele. Entrecerró los ojos sorpresivamente enojado sin percatarse que la razón de su enojo era el creer que Blaise ya había estado con alguien antes que él. Ese enojo le dio el valor de continuar, esta vez con los ojos abiertos viendo a los ojos a la serpiente volviendo más audaces sus caricias.

Blaise sabía que estaba siendo torturado aunque no de la forma en que el pelirojo deseaba. El estar atado a la cama mientras el objeto de su deseo estaba arodillado entre sus piernas acariciándose de aquella forma tan sensual era tortura. Sus manos se tensaron halando levemente las sogas que lo mantenían inmóvil, de la misma forma sus piernas mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada. Era una sensación adictiva, nunca había estado en aquella posición, nunca había cedido el control, menos había pensado en cedérselo al pelirojo que probablemente nunca había hecho aquello con otro chico. Pero en ese momento el deseo de su cuerpo estaba ahogando las alarmas que su lógica le gritaba. Un ronco gemido proveniente del pelirojo hizo que intentara elevar las caderas instintivamente.

Mirar los ojos llenos de deseos del moreno y saber que no podría tocarlo en ese momento había despertado en el Gryffindor unas sensaciones que lo excitaron sin necesidad de pensar en nada más. Sintió el deseo de mostrarle todo lo que no podría tener y aunque antes no se había desnudado por completo ahora sus manos habían ido al borde del pantalón y comenzaban a bajarlo. Sentía que la piel le ardía con un calor que nunca antes había sentido y gimió suavemente cuando quedó completamente desnudo. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del moreno y tomó en consideración lo que no había visto antes. Tenía el cuerpo algo bronceado pero sin ser oscuro, dándole un suave brillo a la piel sin ser pálido. Los negros cabellos estaba desparramados sobre la cama, relucientes como las plumas de un cuervo, Ron pensó que probablemente así se vería una medusa descansando sobre la arena del mar. El pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración como si le fuera trabajoso mientras en su vientre se marcaban perfectamente los músculos contraídos. Su rostro se sonrojó al notar que el moreno estaba levemente excitado, su sexo semi endurecido bordeado apenas por lo que podría llamarse una leve capa de vello púbico negrísimo. Los muslos también estaban tensos y los músculos se marcaban perfectamente bajo la piel. Fascinado acercó una mano y pasó con timidez los dedos sobre uno de ellos, el efecto fue inmediato. Blaise se estremeció y volvió a elevar las caderas dejando escapar una especie de lastimero gemido cuyo efecto se reflejó en el sexo del pelirojo.

Abrió el frasco y tomó en sus dedos un poco del contenido para luego cubrir su endurecido sexo con la substancia. Un prolongado suspiro le hizo cerrar los ojos brevemente. Cuando terminó dejó el frasco a un lado y se acomodó más cerca entre las piernas del moreno. Le levantó levemente las piernas y las caderas mientras su sexo rozaba lánguidamente el trasero del moreno. Notó que la respiración de la serpiente se aceleraba notablemente y sus ojos se abrían una fracción adicional. Quizás había imaginado que no lo haría realmente, que podría escapar ileso como no lo había podido hacer él. Además el resto del cuerpo del moreno le decía claramente que estaba tan excitado como él.

La punta de su sexo encontró el lugar donde debía penetrar y el calor que irradiaba era tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento podría consumirlo. Le dio una última mirada y empujó con fuerza hundiéndose en aquella calidez hasta la base. Por Merlín, era tan estrecho que dolía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba intentando controlarse e impedir así que todo terminara justo antes de comenzar. El interior de Blaise lo comprimía de forma brutal por lo que se quedó quieto, muy quieto, tomando todas las nuevas sensaciones con placer.

Fue un suave sollozo lo que le hizo abrir los ojos al cabo de unos minutos en aquella posición. La visión que lo recibió amenazó con destruirlo en ese preciso instante. Zabini tenía las acarameladas pupilas muy abiertas, como fijas en la nada, su boca abierta en un grito mudo y parecía no respirar. En esos precisos instantes un torrente de lágrimas pareció saltar de sus ojos con la misma facilidad que las lágrimas de un niño cuando se cae al suelo. El sollozo había sido causado por la necesidad de respirar del moreno haciendo que su pecho se moviera violentamente para quedar inmóvil al minuto siguiente.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Gritó en su mente el pelirojo. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que había estado esperando el moreno? A menos que... A menos que no lo hubiera hecho antes. La realidad volvió a su mente recordándole que en esos momentos su deseo había sido hacerle sentir al moreno lo mismo que él había sentido, dolor. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Susurró con pánico y su primera reacción fue retirarse de inmediato.

"No." El quebrantado susurro lo detuvo al instante y volvió a mirar el rostro de la serpiente.

"Te estoy haciendo daño." Susurró a su vez el pelirojo intentando controlar sus propios deseos de llorar a lágrima viva. Vio cómo el moreno intentaba recuperar el aliento para volverle a hablar.

"Si te mueves ahora me harás más daño." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Pero..."

"Sólo... quédate donde estás." Si había sido dificil subir a esa cama, quedarse allí en el interior del moreno sin moverse y sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño era una tortura para él de la misma forma en que lo era para el Slytherin.

"Tú... tú no habías hecho esto antes." Susurró intentando interrumpir el silencio que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

"No... nunca."

"Por Merlín..." Los deseos de reparar el daño que estaba causando hizo que las sogas que sujetaban al moreno desaparecieran, con todo el cuerpo se quedó en la misma posición.

"Lo siento." El susurró atrajo nuevamente su atención, esta vez confundiéndolo.

"¿Lo sientes? Soy yo el que... el que..."

"Pero yo te lo hice primero." La respiración del moreno parecía estarse volviendo más calmada. "Además debí saber que dejarte intentar esto te haría más daño."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Weasley." Dijo débilmente. "Tú no eres así. Eres cándido. No me malinterpretes, no digo que seas ingenuo. Tus sentimientos son cándidos, transparentes y limpios. Te dije que estaba borracho esa noche, es la única razón por la que lo hice, de haber estado sobrio jamás hubiera podido hacerlo, tienes que creerme. Esto te hace más daño a tí que a mí, la venganza es para los duros de corazón y tú no eres así." Una débil sonrisa se asomó finalmente a los labios del moreno en un intento por confortar al pelirojo. "Eres especial... a tu manera, única y especial."

"Perdóname." Las lágrimas amenazaban con anegarle los ojos. "Yo no sabía... que pudiera doler tanto." Blaise atinó a arquear una ceja con curiosidad y Ron tragó fuerte antes de continuar. "Tú no... tú no me dañaste así... no sé cómo lo hiciste pero no... no me dolió... así." Tragó en seco nuevamente sin saber si se había explicado correctamente.

"Ah... es que olvidaste prepararme. Sólo eso." Ahora Blaise sentía que podía respirar adecuadamente. El dolor había disminuído considerablemente aunque había perdido toda la excitación que minutos antes la visión del pelirojo masturbándose le había provocado. Con lentitud elevó las rodillas intentando una posición más cómoda y de pronto recordó cómo había comenzado todo aquello. El cuerpo del pelirojo continuaba hundido en lo más profundo de su ser y podía observarlo detenidamente. Desde aquella distancia podía ver perfectamente el vientre levemente redondeado que tanto había anhelado admirar. Movió los brazos y acercó sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre la cálida piel de su estómago, acariciándolo suavemente.  
"Está aquí." Sonrió tontamente. Ron observó cómo aquellas manos reverenciaban su cuerpo y la nueva vida que se comenzaba a formar. Le parecía tan irreal, tan extraño. La caricia estaba tan cargada de ternura que se sintió indefenso ante tanto sentimiento y poco a poco se fue recostando sobre el pecho del moreno quien pasó las manos a su espalda.

"Lo siento." Susurró roncamente. Las manos comenzaron a acaricar su espalda con la misma ternura.

"Ssshh... no es tu culpa. Además ya no duele tanto." Le aseguró.

"¿No?"

"No." Le dijo mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente. "Sólo tenía que acostumbrarme."

"Pero... pensé que..." El moreno lo calló con la punta de sus dedos.

"Te deseo. Te he deseado desde esa noche en la mazmorra. Quizás no de esta forma pero lo hecho, hecho está. Sí, duele un poco, pero pronto se irá si quieres continuar. No me importa si tiene que ser así." Llevó sus dedos a la lágrima que rebelde había escapado las azules profundidades y la enjugó con el pulgar. "No quiero verte triste. Prometo hacerte olvidar si continuas." Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven como un abrazo, acercándolo aún más contra su cuerpo y sacándole un ahogado sonido.

Ron no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía pero ahora que el moreno se apretaba contra su carne trajo a su atención que aún se encontraba parcialmente excitado. El sedoso y cálido interior ya no estrangulaba su sexo con brutalidad, se había relajado de forma imperceptible y parecía pulsar suavemente alrededor de su carne. Se retiró levemente para volverlo a penetrar obteniendo un ronco gemido que movió algo en lo profundo de su pecho. Repitió el movimiento obteniendo idénticos resultados.

La necesidad de tocar el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo venció su fobia inicial de estar tocando a la serpiente y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo, con timidez en un principio pero luego con febril deseo. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con rítmico placer aunque todavía con gran cuidado y lentitud. No sabía amar de otra forma, nunca se le habría ocurrido que no estaba en su naturaleza no hacer el amor y que su cuerpo no sabía lo que era tener sólo sexo. Los gemidos del moreno se detuvieron abruptamente cuando su boca buscó los labios entreabiertos y comenzó a devorarlos.

"Weasley." Susurró el moreno cuando pudo articular palabra. "Weasley..." La voz de la serpiente se escuchaba tan sedosa, tan seductora, tan llena de necesidad que instintivamente aceleró el ritmo sintiendo las piernas apretarse alrededor de su cintura y las caderas elevarse para recibir sus aún suaves embestidas.

Continuó el ritmo de aquella forma lánguida y casi perezosa, como quien bebe a sorbos un buen vino y quiere saborear al máximo el dulce néctar. Separó levemente su pecho del cuerpo bajo el suyo y deslizó una mano hasta encontrar el endurecido sexo del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo con la misma lentitud con la que le hacía el amor provocando que el joven se aferrara de las sábanas y arqueara su espalda en completo abandono. "¡Weasley!" Escuchar su nombre una y otra vez de aquella forma estaba causándole algo que no podía explicar. Todo el deseo que iba tejido en cada una de las sílabas lo golpeaba en su pecho y en su pelvis de forma que no podía describir. Verlo estremecer bajo su cuerpo mientras lo tomaba era la visión más deliciosa que jamás había visto, entregado tan descaradamente al placer de ser poseído de aquella forma...

Su respiración se volvió más entrecortada al sentir que los primeros indicios de su orgasmo se acercaban por lo que aceleró el ritmo de su mano y de sus caderas. Los gemidos se elevaron en su intensidad mientras su nombre se desprendía de aquellos labios como un fervoroso rezo. Finalmente sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas y se inclinó nuevamente sobre el pecho de la serpiente entrelazando los dedos de su mano libre con la del moreno y acercándose a su cuello para susurrarle una única palabra. "Blaise."

Tan pronto sus labios pronunciaron el nombre el moreno se vino en cálidos chorros mientras su interior se contraía sobre su carne con espasmódico ritmo y ya no pudo más. Con una última embestida lo penetró tanto como pudo para entonces venirse con fuerza dejando su mundo en blanco mientras oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo de forma interminable. No supo cuándo se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno ni cuándo, con infinito cuidado, el moreno permitió que su miembro se deslizara fuera de su cuerpo para luego entrelazar sus piernas con las suyas. Sólo supo que una colcha los cubría, que ambos estaban limpios y que unos labios se posaban sobre sus ojos cerrándolos antes de dejarse ir en aquel sentimiento de bienestar y calidez que de pronto le eran familiares.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

****

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Gracias a...

**Rosy** - Pues en el próximo capítulo sabrás cómo sale todo con los padres de Ron. Por lo pronto, Harry y Hermione no sabrán del embarazo de Ron.

**SumomoAndy** - Ufff... tardarás eternidades leyéndote ese otro porque está larguísimo, no sé cómo puedes, jaja. Qué bueno que te ha gustado este fic.

**Escila** - Sí, Ron es terquísimo en sus cosas, Molly le ha enseñado bien, a estas alturas ya te habrás leído el final, pero no importa, después que te guste no hay problema. El que Ron no hubiera consumado su venganza es por lo mismo que le dijo Blaise, Ron no es así. Aunque siempre ha tenido un problema con Malfoy y no lo olvida, Ron no es un Gryffindor por nada.

* * *

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa esa mañana. Una agradable calidez cubría su cuerpo y no eran precisamente las sábanas. Sobre su pecho podía sentir el peso de la cabeza de Blaise que en esos momentos apenas se mostraba bajo las colchas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa comprometedora posición? Se preguntó alarmado. Claro... la noche anterior. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y finalmente daba un enorme bostezo. No le valía de nada mostrar sorpresa ante la situación, como había dicho Blaise, lo hecho, hecho está. Maldita serpiente rastrera. Sin embargo el insulto no salió ni con la mitad del veneno que solía utilizar.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo se movió levemente y Ron retiró la sábana hasta destaparle la cabeza. Los negros cabellos estaban algo enmarañados y varios mechones tapaban el rostro. Los retiró sin pensarlo y un par de adormilados ojos color caramelo oscuro lo observaron un rato sin reconocimiento.

"¡Weasley!" Exclamó de repente el joven intentando enderezarse a la misma vez y emitiendo un quejido antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre su pecho con un gesto de derrota. Ron arqueó una ceja ante la reacción, cualquiera diría que no estaba esperando amanecer acompañado. Recordó entonces que la primera vez se había escapado antes que el Slytherin despertara.

"Tonto." Murmuró Ron con evidente malicia. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la molestia mañanera del moreno.

"Ummhh... buenos días." Ronroneó el Slytherin mientras comenzaba a recorrer la expansión de su pecho con húmedos besos que lo hicieron estremecer.

"Hey... hey... espera." Exclamó tomándolo de los cabellos de la nuca y separando los curiosos labios. "No te tomes tanta confianza."

Los ambarinos ojos parpadearon confundidos y de repente se entrecerraron. "¿Me cojiste anoche y me dices que no me tome la confianza?"

"Pues... eh..."

"Lo siento, Weasley, esta vez no te me vas a escapar." Gruñó con posesividad el moreno mientras se le trepaba encima.

"Zabini, no, el bebé, me aplastas." Exclamó de repente el pelirojo con pánico.

"Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad, lo siento, casi lo olvido... por las barbas de Merlín." Jadeó asustado el moreno.

"Sólo... sólo ten cuidado. ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó cuando Blaise lo destapó y pegó un oído a su vientre.

"Sshhh... quiero escucharlo." Ron lo miró un momento y finalmente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. "¡Ouch!"

"No seas tonto, aún no se puede escuchar. Lo único que podrías escuchar es mi estómago rugiendo de hambre." Lo empujó a un lado para incorporarse. "Tendré que ir a los dormitorios a cambiarme." Musitó al ver que todos notarían que tenía las mismas ropas que el día anterior. Comenzó a vestirse y notó que el moreno lo observaba con detenimiento. "¿Qué?" Blaise saltó en su lugar sorprendido por la rudeza en la voz del pelirojo.

"Ah... pronto se te notará..."

"Así es." Murmuró molesto, como si el joven sólo hubiera repetido lo que era obvio.

"Yo... tengo algo para tí." Ron se sorprendió, no había visto que el joven trajera nada, pero eso no era señal de que no lo hubiera hecho. Quizás eran más golosinas, aún cuando fuera tan temprano no le hubiera importado, sus hermanos solían decir que podía comer hasta piedras cuando tenía hambre y él les daba la razón.

Terminó de vestirse y vio que el moreno recogía la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y la rebuscaba. Nuevamente tuvo un buen vistazo de aquel cuerpo que apenas unas horas atrás había poseído. Cambió el rostro al notar que los pensamientos se le iban directamente a la entrepierna, nada bueno.

"Aquí está." Exclamó finalmente y se volvió hacia la cama donde puso dos pequeños paquetes. Tomó su varita y exclamó. "¡Engorgio!" Ron vio dos paquetes muy parecidos a los que solía recibir aunque uno de ellos era más grande que el otro. "¿Qué esperas?, ábrelos." Se acercó ignorando el hecho de que Blaise continuaba en cueros y desató las cintas de la caja más pequeña. En el interior descubrió un surtido de frutas glaseadas con las más extrañas cubiertas de dulce. Tomó un pedazo de manzana cubierta de chocolate y caramelo y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Alcanzó otro trozo y sin pensarlo le ofreció la caja al moreno quien tomó una fresa cubierta de crema de leche.

"¿No quieres abrir el otro?" Le recordó con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ponerse el suéter. Ron dejó las golosinas sobre la cama y puso el otro paquete sobre sus piernas sacándole la cinta. En el interior encontró una capa de un color plateado muy parecida a la capa de invisibilidad.

"¿Una capa de invisibilidad?" Preguntó asombrado, sabía que las capas de invisibilidad eran muy difíciles de conseguir. El moreno sonrió más ampliamente.

"Algo parecido." Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la capa de su lugar y la sacudía brevemente. Con un elegante gesto puso la capa sobre sus hombros. "Esta es una capa muy especial, como la persona que la lleva." Ron se sonrojó con el cumplido pero se controló de inmediato.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?"

"Es una capa de embarazo invisible." Ron arqueó una ceja curioso mientras el moreno procedía a cerrar el primer broche que había en el cuello de la misma. "Hace que el embarazo sea invisible a los ojos de los demás." Cerró el segundo broche y la capa desapareció de la vista del pelirojo que miró a su alrededor asustado. "No le hace daño al bebé, es muy especial. Puede que ahora no lo notes pero mientras lleves esta capa nadie puede ver que estás cambiando físicamente. De hecho, tampoco nadie puede sentirlo."

"¿No pueden sentirlo? ¿Cómo?" Susurró y Blaise le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre su antes redondeado estómago.

"¡Qué hiciste!" Exclamó alterado.

"No, todo está bien, el bebé está ahí, sin daño." Se apresuró a asegurarle. "Es muy útil para encubrir embarazos no deseados..." Susurró sin verlo a los ojos.

"Oh."

"El hechizo termina en el momento en que quitas uno de los broches." Blaise dejó que sus dedos permanecieran en los broches que acababa de abrir por más tiempo del necesario y un extraño silencio se posó entre ambos.

"¿Te veré de nuevo?" Le hablaba en tímidos susurros como quien comparte un secreto.

Ron volteó los ojos. "Nos vemos todos los días, Zabini."

"Yo... me refiero así... como ahora."

"No lo sé." Susurró de vuelta.

"¿Me enviarás mensaje cuando quieras verme?"

"Si eso sucede te enviaré una nota." Musitó sin mucho entusiasmo. "Gracias por la capa." Dijo finalmente. El moreno sonrió y se le acercó, esta vez Ron no se tensó demasiado cuando sintió el beso sobre la frente aunque sí gruñó levemente fingiendo molestia.

"Hasta la próxima."

"Claro." Salió con paso rápido de la habitación dejando al moreno atrás.

Blaise se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la amplia cama y sujetando la almohada donde había dormido el pelirojo hundió el rostro en ella aspirando la esencia que aún quedaba allí. Cerró los ojos extasiado mientras comenzaba a maquinar nuevas formas de atrapar al escurridizo pelirojo.

* * *

Seis semanas más habían pasado sin que el pelirojo le enviara nota al Slytherin. Pero Blaise no se había preocupado demasiado. Lo veía todos los días a la mesa en Gryffindor con buen apetito y buen semblante.

No había cesado de enviarle las golosinas que tanto le gustaban pero había comenzado a enviarle otros pequeños detalles. Esa mañana se había llenado de alegría al ver que el pelirojo había decidido finalmente utilizar uno de esos _pequeños detalles_, una sencilla pulsera de oro tricolor. Sabía que quizás el joven Gryffindor no utilizaría las prendas de la misma forma en que él las usaba porque podrían sospechar, en especial cuando nunca lo habían visto utilizarlas. Aparentemente sus compañeros de casa se habían acostumbrado porque ninguno lo había molestado por la prenda.

Su único pesar era no poder ver cómo marchaban las cosas. La capa de embarazo invisible hacía imposible saber cómo progresaba, pero en su mente ya había fijado una fecha para pedirle al pelirojo que lo esperara en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sin embargo Blaise tenía otros problemas por los cuales preocuparse y uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo. Draco había comenzado a sospechar de sus escapadas la mañana después que el pelirojo se lo había cojido de la forma más deliciosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. No había podido esconder la cara de felicidad y el rubio le había exigido saber. Blaise se había negado a darle demasiados detalles pero sabía que su amigo no desistiría hasta saber quién era el "enamorado" del moreno. Quedarse espaciado por largos periodos de tiempo pensando en el pelirojo tampoco era de mucha ayuda pues hacían que el rubio intentara sacarle la información a las malas.

Otro de sus problemas era... que había decidido hablar con los padres del pelirojo. Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que lo maldijeran hasta la próxima vida cuando se enteraran que había embarazado a su hijo pero no le importaba mucho. No iba a dejar que se le escapara y si tenía que aceptar sus responsabilidades entonces era mejor comenzar de inmediato. Claro que antes tendría que hablar con el escurridizo pelirojo. Dos semanas más... eso era lo que le daría para enviarle la nota, sino él se la enviaría.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde Ron sentía que todo su mundo iba a acabar, la espalda le dolía de tal forma que lo hacía miserable la mayor parte del día, aún cuando la capa no dejaba ver su cambio físico eso no significaba que no lo sintiera. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaban qué le sucedía daba excusas tontas que lo hacían parecer más vago que de costumbre y con el sueño que lo atacaba a cada hora del día a veces tenía miedo de quedarse solo en alguna esquina, no fuera a ser que alguien de no muy buenas intenciones lo encontrara. Lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto del embarazo era que en un mes adicional serían las pruebas finales y su capacidad para estudiar se había reducido enormemente con todo el cansancio.

Había recibido una nota de Zabini pidiéndole ir a la Sala de los Menesteres pero se sentía tan cansado que subir hasta el séptimo piso se le hacía un fastidio por lo que debatió por largo rato antes de dirigirse a ella. Tardó mucho más de lo que había pensado y al llegar arriba jadeaba falto de aire. "Demonios sangrientos." Exclamó cuando se detuvo a descansar un momento antes de continuar. No se percató que iba más de media hora tarde de la hora en que el moreno lo había citado por lo que al entrar se encontró con un muy preocupado Zabini.

"¡Weasley! ¿Dónde estabas?" Al verlo colorado y jadeando su preocupación aumentó exponencialmente. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucede algo?" Ron lo empujó a un lado para pasar y sentarse en el sofá.

"Estoy jodidamente cansado, eso es todo, Zabini. Así que déjate de estúpidas preocupaciones." Gruñó el pelirojo. Se recostó del mullido sofá y dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de dormirse por lo que no captó de inmediato el significado de las palabras del moreno.

"Sólo quería decirte que quiero hablar con tus padres."

"¿Para qué?" Murmuró de forma apenas comprensible mientras se permitía cerrar los ojos. No escuchó respuesta y se dejó ir en aquel cómodo sueño por lo que no sintió cuando Blaise le desabrochó la capa de embarazo invisible.

El moreno se detuvo maravillado al ver por primera vez lo avanzado de la gestación del pelirojo. Según sus cálculos tendría cinco meses cumplidos y algo más. No era enorme como había supuesto. Con cuidado levantó el suéter dejando al descubierto la sólida redondez. Con la mano que le quedaba más cerca comenzó a acariciarla cuidadosamente. Su pelirojo se veía tan tierno dormido de aquella forma pero él quería poder tocarlo como no había podido en semanas. Se acomodó en el sofá y tomó uno de los cojines, colocándolo sobre sus piernas, poco a poco movió al pelirojo hasta que tuvo su cabeza sobre el cojín dejándolo descansar de lado. Con igual cuidado levantó un poco el suéter y metió la mano para acariciarle la espalda en suaves círculos. Un suspiro de alivio le indicó que la caricia era bienvenida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en aquella posición pero a él le pareció que estaba en el cielo. Finalmente el pelirojo bostezó y parpadeó confundido sus ojos azules.

"¿Qué pasó?" Murmuró adormilado.

"Te quedaste dormido."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Gruñó no muy convincentemente.

"Estás cansado."

"Ummhh..." Gruñó nuevamente el joven pero no comentó nada acerca de las caricias. Entrecerró los ojos nuevamente y Blaise se aventuró a acariciarle la cintura rozando levemente su vientre. Otro suspiro de alivio se dejó escuchar y el moreno sonrió divertido cuando el pelirojo se volteó boca arriba y tomó su mano como si tratara de detenerla dejándola descansar sobre la suya. Continuó acariciándolo con suavidad, disrutando cada respiración entrecortada. En un movimiento atrevido hundió la mano más al fondo del suéter y le acarició con insistencia los endurecidos pezones. Cuando finalmente le arrancó un gemido sonrió triunfal. Ahora Weasley le sujetaba la mano con algo más de firmeza aunque al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerlo, ocho semanas de gestación sin esa clase de contacto habían hecho su agosto en la sensibilidad del pelirojo.

Motivado por los suaves gemidos y jadeos se arriesgó a bajar la mano al cierre del pantalón y comenzar a abrirlo. Cuando sacó los primeros dos botones deslizó la mano sobre el sexo semi endurecido del pelirojo provocándole un inconfundible gemido de placer. Los ojos azules se entreabrieron empañados de deseo y Blaise sonrió mientras lo masturbaba con movimientos firmes pero lentos.

Ron no quería que aquel placer terminara sin embargo necesitaba algo más. Algo faltaba en todo aquello y él simplemente lo necesitaba. La mano que no sujetaba la del moreno se elevó repentina y temblorosa hasta encontrar el rostro del Slytherin instándolo a acercarse. Entreabió sus labios para recibirlo con avidez, gimiendo roncamente cuando la mano que lo acariciaba se metió bajo su ropa interior dejando al descubierto su erección. El cálido aliento del moreno acariciaba su rostro mientras las sensaciones se incrementaban cada segundo. Entrabrió las piernas y se arqueó todo lo que pudo en aquel toque mientras se aferraba desesperadamente. Sintió que Blaise pasaba el brazo libre tras su cuello y lo levantaba un poco atrayéndolo a su pecho. Aquello era como respirar el aire en los Campos Elicios. Elevó las caderas para volver a arquearse tensamente cuando las deliciosas ondas de placer comenzaron a contraerse en su pelvis. Los dedos que su propio sexo habían humedecido y que se deslizaban sobre su ardiente piel lo torturaban de tal forma que lo dejaban incoherente. Gimió largamente cuando finalmente se vino, su grito absorbido por la boca que no lo había dejado ir.

Cuando lo dejó ir el moreno susurró un hechizo de limpieza para abrazarlo contra su pecho tiernamente. "Eres perfecto. ¿Lo sabías? Y eres mío."

Los ojos azules parpadearon placidamente y se cerraron con lentitud. "Tuyo." Susurró sin darse cuenta. En aquel dulce sueño no pudo ver el radiante rostro que lo observaba con deseo no satisfecho pero feliz.

* * *

Draco observó detenidamente la puerta frente a la cual se había detenido el hechizo de localización. Ya se había preparado para la que le iba a echar su mejor amigo cuando se enterara que le había puesto el hechizo pero tenía que saber qué o a quién veía el moreno. Había presentido que algo le sucedía a su amigo pero por más que había intentado no había logrado que Blaise confiara en él. Por esa razón había recurrido a la vieja treta del hechizo localizador. Tomó una profunda respiración y quitó toda emoción de su rostro. Era obvio que el moreno estaba con alguien más en aquella habitación y aunque no iba a desistir de saber quién era tampoco iba a humillarlo armándole una escena frente a nadie. Tocó quedamente a la puerta y esperó respuesta.

"Blaise... sé que estás ahí adentro. Abre la puerta." Dijo con firmeza.

En el interior de la Sala de los Menesteres Blaise escuchó como a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba. El sonido se volvió a repetir y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Cuando se repitió por tercera vez también el pelirojo dormido sobre sus piernas se movió levemente. Esa vez reconoció la voz que lo llamaba.

"Draco." Exclamó entre dientes. "¿Cómo diablos...?" Tomó la varita y se revisó. Maldijo en voz baja al encontrar el hechizo de localización.

"Blaise, sé que estás ahí, ábreme la puerta." Las palabras de Draco se escuchaban enojadas. Blaise suspiró cansado. No podría esconder al pelirojo, intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo y lo despertaría del sueño que parecía estar necesitando. Apuntó con la varita a la puerta y se abrió.

"¡Blaise!"

"Shhh..." Lo regañó tan pronto lo escuchó hablar. Draco vio la cabeza de su amigo en el sofá frente al fuego y de espaldas a donde él se hallaba. Le apuntaba con la varita desde su lugar y se sintió dolido al ver que no tenía la usual confianza del moreno. "No hagas ruido y antes de que te acerques me tienes que prometer que no armarás una de tus pataletas." Le susurró con seriedad.

"Blaise, ¿por qué no confías en mí? ¿Estás con alguien, cierto?"

"Sí, está aquí dormido. Por eso no quiero que hagas ruido." Volvió a repetirle.

"Es un chico..." Murmuró. "¿Ravenclaw?" Susurró curioso.

El moreno frunció el ceño antes de contestar. "¿Importa de qué casa sea?"

La única respuesta que ameritaba esa clase de pregunta lo hizo abrir los ojos muy grandes. "¡Es un Gryffindor!"

"¡¡¡¡Ssssshhhhhhh!!!!"

"Es un maldito Gryffindor, ¿cómo pudiste, Blaise?" Le recriminó compugnido.

"Como si tú no andaras con uno." Siseó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos.

Retrocedió instintivamente, ese asunto era uno delicado para él. "¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?"

"Pensaste que no me daría cuenta. Realmente lo pensaste. Creo que ahora sabes por qué no te dije nada."

"Bien... bien... es un Gryffindor y tú también estás con uno..."

"Es algo más... complicado."

"¿Más complicado que...?" El moreno asintió.

"¿Cabellos rojos?"

"¡Un Weasley!"

"Ssssssshhhhhhh. Si vuelves a gritar te voy a poner una maldición muda."

"Está bien. ¿Puedo acercarme ahora?"

"Es más complicado..."

"Si es más complicado entonces tiene que ser Ronald Weasley." Murmuró Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ah... pues sí... es _ese_ Weasley. Pero es un poquitín más complicado, Draco." Le hizo ademán para que se acercara y Draco dio unos pasos en su dirección.

"Lo único más complicado que estar jodiendo con Weasley sería que lo hubieras... preñado." Draco parpadeó varias veces. "Es complicado... lo preñaste."

"Esa es una palabra vulgar para un Malfoy." Una butaca apareció de repente tras Draco y sin quererlo saltó hacia adelante alejándose del mueble.

"¿Qué magia es esa?"

"Es la habitación, se llama la Sala de los Menesteres. Si necesitas algo, lo tendrás. Aparentemente quieres sentarte." Draco miró el mueble con desconfianza pero finalmente se dejó caer. Blaise acarició inconscientemente los rojos cabellos y el pelirojo se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo dándole la espalda al rubio. "Ahora, compañero... por qué no me cuentas acerca de tu... complicada situación con tu Gryffindor." El rubio le dio una triste sonrisa.

"Aún no es mi Gryffindor. Esa es la situación." Hubo un silencio cargado de entendimiento mientras ambos jóvenes meditaban en sus respectivas situaciones. Luego de un buen rato de quieta compañía Draco se levantó de la butaca y se acercó al pelirojo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?" Preguntó interesado a lo que el moreno le dio una mirada escrutadora tratando de discernir si realmente le importaba o simplemente se iba a burlar de _su_ Gryffindor. Finalmente decidió que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente interesado.

"Cinco meses."

"Es... asombroso." Murmuró Draco tratando de tener un mejor ángulo del abultado vientre. "¿Y no te ha dado problemas? Porque este, amigo mío, es un caso perdido. Jamás imaginé que te podrías interesar por él de esa forma."

"De no haber sido por la apuesta no me hubiera interesado." Acarició con ternura el vientre. Draco que lo observaba no pudo menos que sonreír de repente.

"Creo que finalmente vas a tener la familia de la que tanto has estado hablando. Recuerda que me prometiste que sería el padrino de tu primer hijo." Blaise dio leve resoplido.

"Primero tengo que convencerlo. Ya me lo imagino cuando le diga que el eterno enemigo de los Gryffindor quiere ser padrino de su hijo." Draco carraspeó suavemente y Blaise se apresuró a corregirse. "Quien actualmente está condenado por traición por querer confraternizar con el enemigo." Sonrieron respectivamente hasta que el pelirojo volvió a moverse sobre el regazo de Blaise.

"¿Aún no se mueve?"

"No estoy seguro. Apenas me ha dejado tocarlo hoy y eso porque está dormido." Draco arqueó una ceja curioso. "Vámos hombre, estamos hablando de Weasley, ¿crees que llevamos meses fornicando? Quedó en estado la noche de la apuesta, me ha cogido una vez y esta noche me ha dejado tocarlo porque está muerto del cansancio, no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Si no tengo cuidado vuelve y me parte la cara, o el trasero que es lo mismo."

"Masoquista."

"Me gusta su temperamento."

"Típico de tí." Sonrió el rubio. "¿Puedo tocarlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"El bebé, idiota. Que el resto de ese pensamiento perezca en las profundidades de los infiernos."

"Oh... pues... supongo que sí." Con cuidado levantó el suéter del pelirojo hasta exponer el vientre y unos pálidos dedos rozaron tímidamente la piel distendida hasta que al cabo de un rato la palma de la mano se posó con delicadeza sobre el costado del pelirojo. Blaise, por alguna razón que no podía entender contenía el aliento.

"Aún no se mueve... pero puedes sentir dónde está acurrucado." Susurró Draco.

Ron sentía que alguien lo acariciaba, alguien que por alguna razón lo hacía sentir en peligro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud intentando sacudirse el sueño. Lo primero que vio fueron los negros cabellos de Blaise sobre el pecho hacia el cual estaba ladeando su cabeza. Supuso que sería el moreno el que lo tocaba pero entonces escuchó la voz inconfundible de Draco Malfoy.

"Aquí está." Susurró el rubio.

El único avisó que tuvo Blaise de que el pelirojo se había despertado fue el movimiento tenso sobre su regazo, al instante siguiente Draco yacía a buena distancia del sofá de cara al suelo y el pelirojo comenzaba a levantarse.

"¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a tocarme!" Rugió airado sacando su varita. "¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡Jamás!" El pelirojo temblaba de la ira y Blaise se puso en pie tan pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa.

"Weasley..."

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo pudiste traerlo aquí?" Trató de acercarse pero el pelirojo retrocedió. "No te me acerques." Dijo con menos veneno.

"Weasley, por favor cálmate. Draco no hizo nada, no se lo permitiría." Exclamó Blaise con desespero. Le dio una mirada al rubio quien comenzaba a levantarse mientras se tocaba cuidadosamente el labio.

"Maldición, Weasley."

"¡Que te sirva de lección!" Se llevó una mano al vientre al sentir una leve punzada y el gesto no pasó desapercibido al moreno.

"Por favor, Weasley. La tensión no es buena para ninguno de los dos."

"No era como si te fuera a matar, demonios Blaise, tu Gryffindor pega como una mula." Ron aguzó la mirada mientras respiraba con trabajo. En su mente sabía que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar pero no podía controlar la impresión que le había causado despertar para encontrarse a Malfoy tan de cerca. Empezó a temblar con más fuerza y vio que el moreno se arriesgaba nuevamente a acercarse. Le decía algo pero ya no lo podía escuchar. En un último esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie lo llamó con voz temblorosa.

"Blaise." Susurró débilmente. De inmediato se sintió en los brazos de la serpiente mientras le susurraba algo al oído y su cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato. Su respiración no tardó demasiado en normalizarse mientras era llevado al sofá por un preocupado Blaise que le susurraba al oído lo que suponía eran palabras tiernas.

El moreno acomodó al pelirojo sobre su pecho mientras intentaba transmitirle que ahora se encontraba seguro.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Gracias a... 

**Misao Maxwell** - Sin la ayuda de quien este capítulo seguiría siendo el número 23 de **En Silencio**. Muchísimas gracias por tu humilde ayuda.

**Escila** - Sé que te lo leíste de Slasheaven, quizás por eso no te percataste acá y me enviaste comentario y yo imaginando que estaba bien... ¡rayos¿Ahora quién se enterará de que actualicé? En fin. Aquí vámos otra vez.

* * *

"Cachorro¿te sientes mejor?" Preguntó preocupado Blaise. Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que le había puesto el hechizo para tranquilizarlo. 

"Si vuelves a pasarme la mano por la frente te juro que te voy a colgar del tercer aro en el campo de Quidditch." Murmuró el pelirojo fastidiado, el moreno sólo sonrió, por más que tratara el Gryffindor no podía enojarse demasiado con él a causa del hechizo pero se veía tan tierno intentándolo.

"Sí que tiene temperamento. Por suerte te gusta así." Dijo el rubio de forma casi inteligible y con sarcasmo mientras sujetaba una bolsa de hielo contra su boca.

"Muérdete un ojo." Murmuró el pelirojo en su dirección.

"Weasley... Malfoy... compórtense ambos." Los reprendió el moreno. "Ahora que tengo toda tu atención." Dijo dirigiéndose al pelirojo. "Quiero volver a decirte que he decidido hablar con tus padres acerca de nosotros."

"¿De nosotros? Mi bebé y yo¿a eso te refieres?"

"No... me refería a nosotros como en tú y yo..." Dijo algo inseguro. Ron se le quedó viendo fijamente. No se le había ocurrido que el moreno quisiera una relación seria. Al fin y al cabo él era un Weasley... y uno con toda la mala suerte del mundo siguiéndolo a todas partes.

"Yo... yo..." Tragó en seco. "Necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo, Zabini. No es como si nos conociéramos tantísimo. ¡Demonios! Es un poco apresurado¿no crees?"

"En cuatro meses más será tiempo para el alumbramiento. No pienso dejarte solo, quiero que estés conmigo antes, durante y después. Quiero ser el padre con todas las de la ley... eso si quieres aceptarme."

"Estás demente." Susurró el pelirojo sin asomo de burla. El moreno negó suavemente y sin soltarlo levantó su mano derecha para sacarse el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular. El mismo era de oro con el símbolo de la gacela.

"Este es el símbolo de los Zabini, seguro ya lo conoces. Me gustaría que lo aceptaras como promesa de que pensarás seriamente lo que te acabo de decir." Se lo puso en el dedo al pelirojo y entrelazó sus dedos llevándose la mano al pecho.

"¡Son tan románticos!" Exclamó el rubio con voz falsamente afectada y chillona.

"¡Idiota!" Exclamaron ambos jóvenes mientras el moreno le lanzaba un pesado cojín.

"¡Oye! Ya se te están pegando las manías de ese salvaje Gryffindor." Exclamó falsamente molesto el rubio.

"Tú te lo buscaste, Malfoy." Le replicó el pelirojo.

"No empiecen de nuevo." Gruñó Blaise fastidiado. "Bien, Weasley¿lo pensarás?" Lo dio una expectante mirada hasta que Ron asintió finalmente. El moreno le dio un sorpresivo beso nacido de la alegría que volvía a sentir.

"Aagghh, ya, ya, tranquilo." Exclamó cuando pudo respirar mientras Blaise reía limpiamente.

* * *

Era fin de semana de Hogsmeade pero Blaise se preparaba para aprovechar ese día y hacer la visita que había estado planificando desde hacía dos semanas. Las manos le sudaban copiosamente mientras trataba de repasar en su mente todo lo que se suponía que iba a decir. Entre su nervioso ir y venir recordaba las palabras del pelirojo. "Hablarás con mis padres pero no se te ocurra pedir mi mano como si fuera una virgencita. Si me entero que le fuiste con babosadas a mis padres te voy a partir el trasero de tal forma que no vas a poder sentarte por una semana. Y te mato si alguno de mis hermanos se entera."

Había enviado una carta haciéndole participe a los Weasley de su visita y de la seriedad del asunto que quería abordar con ellos. Cuando llegó a la madriguera la señora Weasley fue la primera en recibirlo y hacerlo pasar al interior de la casa. De haber estado un poco menos nervioso se hubiera dado el tiempo de observar a su alrededor pero como estaban las cosas sencillamente no podía apenas decir una frase completa sin turbarse.

"Buenas tardes, querido. Pero pasa y siéntate, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. Lamento mucho que Arthur no esté aún en la casa pero surgió un problema en el Ministerio, ya sabes, objetos muggle hechizados." La señora Weasley sonrió y Blaise supo de quién había heredado la sonrisa su pelirojo, pero antes que pudiera continuar se escuchó un ruido extraño desde la chimenea y segundos más tarde un pelirojo de largos cabellos se sacudía levemente el hollín de la capa. Blaise se quedó perplejo ante la aparición. Aquel pelirojo tenía cierto parecido con su Weasley pero el porte y la complexión eran diferentes.

"Siento haber llegado de repente, pero quería verlos antes de partir." Comentó el recién llegado con la naturalidad del que está acostumbrado a ordenar. De repente sus ojos azules se posaron en el moreno. "Lo siento, no sabía que teníamos visitas." De disculpó de inmediato.

"Blaise Zabini." Murmuró el moreno, extendiéndole la mano. El pelirojo aguzó los ojos unos segundos.

"Charlie Weasley, a tu servicio." Saludó con calidez el pelirojo dándole una callosa mano con efusividad.

"¿Por qué no almorzamos mientras esperamos a que llegue Arthur? La comida está lista." Zabini no pudo evitar sentir que había cierto aire tenso alrededor.

"Perfecto." Exclamó el pelirojo. Se sentaron a la mesa y la señora Weasley sirvió la comida. Mientras tanto el hombre que acababa de llegar comenzó a conversar con el moreno sacándole más información de la que hubiera estado dispuesto a ofrecer aunque él también ofreció mucha más información de su persona.

Blaise se había ido relajando lentamente y había dejado que sus ojos divagaran por la casa notando detalles curiosos y recuerdos familiares en las paredes. Su mirada cayó sobre un extraño reloj sobre la chimenea donde podía leer los nombres de toda la familia en las agujas. Su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia y tuvo que preguntar. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ah... ese es el reloj familiar. Indica dónde está cada miembro de la familia y qué hace." Comentó Molly con una sonrisa. "Aunque creo que tendré que enviarlo a reparar." Se levantó y fue a donde estaba el reloj dándole un golpecito a una pequeña manecilla que reposaba en el mismo lugar donde reposaba la que leía el nombre de Ron Weasley. "Esa manecilla está demás." Blaise, que en esos momentos sorbía un poco de jugo de calabaza se atragantó y la señora Weasley se olvidó del aparato. Estaban terminando de comer cuando nuevamente se escuchó ruido en la chimenea.

"¡Molly! Ya estoy en casa." Anunció con una sonrisa el señor Weasley. "Oh¿señor Zabini? Un placer tenerlo aquí. ¿Ya almorzaron?" Preguntó.

"Sí, querido. Pero siéntate para que almuerces." La conversación entre los tres Weasley continuó y el moreno los observó con interés olvidando por un momento la charla que tenía pendiente. Si el hijo de los Weasley había sentido curiosidad en saber la razón por la cual el moreno estaba allí se la reservó con notable comedimiento.

Veinte minutos más tarde Arthur Weasley había terminado su comida y Charlie se había despedido de sus padres dejando al moreno sin más opción que enfrentar su destino.

"Bien, jovencito, creo que ahora podemos tener esa charla que tanta curiosidad nos está dando." Blaise tragó en seco y sus ojos castaño oscuro se abrieron con aprehensión mientras seguía al matrimonio a la sala de estar. Arthur y Molly se sentaron en un sofá algo maltratado por el uso mientras él se sentó en una butaca un poco alejada. La distancia lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro.

"Tú eres el hijo de los Zabini." Comenzó a decir el hombre mientras posaba sobre el moreno una mirada curiosa.

"Sí... soy el único Zabini que sobrevive, por lo tanto heredero único de todo lo que una vez les perteneció." Dijo con voz algo insegura.

"¿Y qué es lo que te trae a nuestra casa?"

"Pues... es... algo complicado." Murmuró haciendo que el matrimonio tuviera que inclinarse hacia adelante para escucharlo. Tragó en seco nuevamente, no podía permitir que los nervios lo dominaran. "Estoy interesado en un miembro de su familia."

"¿Virginia?" Preguntó asombrada Molly. "Ella no nos ha dicho nada..." El moreno negó sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

"No... Molly, no es Virginia. ¿Cierto, señor Zabini?" Blaise negó suavemente.

"¿Qué dices Arthur¿En quién más podría estar... interesado..." La frase murió en sus labios. "Es uno de los chicos." Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Pues... tenemos varios hijos, señor Zabini. Sé que no es posible que conozca a Bill, que es auror. O que haya conocido de antemano a Charlie, que es criador de dragones. Tampoco creo que haya tenido el inconveniente de toparse con... Percy." En el nombre Arthur hizo una dolorosa pausa donde los ojos de la señora Weasley se entristecieron visiblemente. Se me ocurre que debe ser alguno de sus contemporáneos en Hogwarts."

"Así es."

"¿George o Fred?" Preguntó con ansiedad el hombre. "Son los únicos que se me ocurren. Dudo que Ronald siquiera se haya interesado por alguien, es bastante despistado en ese sentido."

"Arthur, pensé que los gemelos eran... ya sabes. Nunca dijeron nada."

"Hacen tantas bromas Molly que no me sorprendería que el señor Zabini estuviera aquí a causa de una de ellas." Dijo el pelirojo poniéndose en pie. "Si es así déjeme decirle, jovencito, que no hay problema, entendemos cómo son ese par aunque realmente es una vergüenza que anden haciendo bromas tan pesadas a sus clientes. Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos." La señora Weasley había adoptado cara de indignación pero Blaise podía sentir que no era en su contra.

"De hecho... no es ninguno de los gemelos." El silencio que reinó en la salita se hizo pesado de repente mientras ambos Weasley tenían expresiones de perplejidad. Arthur se dejó caer en el sofá sin decir palabra. Blaise tomó aire, sería mejor soltar todo lo que tenía que decir en ese momento y ahorrarles un segundo golpe.

"El... la verdad él no estaba interesado... la culpa es toda mía, fui quien insistió en todo el asunto. Pero dadas las circunstancias creí conveniente venir y decirles personalmente que estoy interesado seriamente en su hijo y que no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos ni nada parecido y que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que podamos estar juntos luego de la graduación junto con el bebé y no quiero que se preocupen por los estudios de Weasley porque..."

"¡Qué!" Exclamó de repente la señora Weasley y Blaise cerró la boca asustado. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, jovencito?"

"Yo... yo..." La mujer peliroja se levantó de su lugar y dio unos pasos en su dirección, los ojos azules centelleantes y de pronto Blaise supo con exactitud a quién había sacado el temperamento su Gryffindor.

"¿Dijiste bebé?"

"Yo... él... bueno quiero decir Ron..."

"¿Sí?"

"Está esperando un hijo mío." Blaise se aferró a la butaca cuando vio que el rostro de la señora Weasley se ponía de un color rojo oscuro y se hundió levemente en el mueble cuando la mujer soltó lo que parecía el grito de guerra de los banshee.

"¡ARTHUR WEASLEY¡TE DIJE QUE LOS PREVINIERAS A TODOS!"

* * *

Cuando Blaise entró esa noche a la Sala de los Menesteres temblaba ligeramente. No le había dicho al pelirojo que lo esperara esa noche. Tampoco le había dicho a Draco que estaría allí, sus pasos simplemente lo habían llevado a la habitación.

No. Los Weasley no lo habían masacrado. Bueno... Molly Weasley no lo había masacrado. Arthur Weasley lo había llamado aparte luego de tranquilizar considerablemente a su esposa. Su rostro había estado serio pero amable, con una nota de tristeza bajo todo. De su boca había escuchado lo que suponía era la historia de los Weasley resumida aunque su mayor interés había sido saber que su hijo gozaba de buena salud y amor. Blaise no podía decir que el pelirojo había sido revisado por un médico ni nada por el estilo, en eso había tenido que prometer que lo convencería. Fue lo segundo lo que le devolvió la tranquilidad al hombre. Con sólo unas pocas palabras de parte del moreno había captado cuán enamorado estaba el joven. Lo demás habían sido preguntas desde cómo y cuándo se habían conocido hasta cuánto tiempo y cómo se veía el pelirojo.

Molly Weasley sólo pensaba en ver a su hijo pero su esposo la había convencido de esperar, apenas faltaban dos semanas para la graduación y no era bueno interrumpir los estudios de ninguno de sus hijos en Hogwarts en un momento tan crucial, menos si el pelirojo no había querido confiarles el secreto él mismo. Blaise les había asegurado que no lo había acompañado porque tenía que estudiar cosa que aparentemente no convenció mucho a ninguno de los padres.

Con un largo suspiro se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego y se acurrucó en la esquina del espaldar con el antebrazo. Estaba exhausto emocionalmente, había estado tratando de cabalgar sus emociones durante todo el día y ahora que tenía un descanso sentía que todo se le venía encima de repente. Se envolvió en la capa mientras observaba el fuego con mirada ausente. Al menos la Sala de los Menesteres le traía recuerdos placenteros.

Lo había hecho, no todo había salido perfecto pero lo había hecho. Sin embargo eso no significaba que el pelirojo había aceptado su otra propuesta. Suspiró cansado. El pelirojo lo enloquecía pero no era sólo de deseo, el temperamento volátil lo atraía a la misma vez que lo afectaba. Intentar que Ron Weasley aceptara que siquiera comenzaba a agradarle su presencia era más difícil que hacer que Snape le otorgara puntos a Gryffindor.

El cansancio se fue apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo y se dejó ir anhelando poder sentir el olor del pelirojo contra su pecho pero sabiendo que estaría solo esa noche.

* * *

Esa mañana de lunes Ron se hallaba, como de costumbre, desayunando con sus amigos a la mesa de los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Su apetito tan voraz como siempre y sus amigos charlando animadamente a su alrededor. Hermione apenas podía hablar de lo que no fueran los EXTASIS dado que esa semana comenzarían y el pelirojo no la culpaba, sería impensable que a esas alturas su amiga cambiara radicalmente sus intereses. La miró de reojo mientras se echaba una cucharada de cereal caliente a la boca. Hermione bien pudo haber sido uno de sus mayores intereses en Hogwarts pero la chica simplemente no tenía espacio más que para sus estudios y sus otros intereses. Intereses tales como Viktor Krum, Colin Creeve o simplemente su última campaña... sea para lo que fuera. Simplemente no tenía tanto tiempo como antes para sus escapadas y demás.

Por un lado Ron lo agradecía, si Hermione se hubiera siquiera sospechado que algo sucedía con uno de sus mejores amigos todas esas inagotables energías estarían dirigidas a descubrirlo. Pero mientras Harry y Ron actuaran en su forma despreocupada de siempre ella simplemente los ignoraría, no de mala forma... simplemente dejaría de prestarles demasiada atención.

Harry por otra parte era de temer. Ron estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de algo... pero tal y como era su amigo tendría que explotar en una discusión para decir lo que pensaba, aún cuando fuera Ron de quién se tratara. Sintió un poco de culpa por no confiar en sus amigos pero no quería por el momento distraerlos de sus estudios. En cuanto concluyera esa semana entonces se arriesgaría a contarles.

Levantó sus ojos en dirección a la mesa de los Slytherin en busca de la serpiente como seguía llamándole, especialmente luego del incidente con Draco en la Sala. Draco Malfoy quien se había encargado de hacer de su vida un infierno desde que fuera admitido al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. El tipo sí que tenía agallas, y que decirle que iba a ser el padrino de su hijo. Primero hubiera aceptado voluntariamente que Zabini se lo volviera a cojer.

Su rostro enrojeció abruptamente y se apresuró a tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Harry le dio una mirada sospechosa pero no comentó nada por lo que el pelirojo no se percató. Sus ojos continuaron fijos en la mesa de los Slytherin y entrecerró los ojos al ver que el asiento donde solía sentarse Blaise estaba vacío. Se topó con la mirada de Malfoy en su dirección y se sorprendió cuando el rubio le hizo señas discretas preguntándole por el moreno. Negó tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta y vio que el rubio se limpiaba con la servilleta y se levantaba haciéndole señas para que lo acompañara. Asintió y volvió sus ojos a la mesa, luego de echarse dos o tres bocados más de cereal y esperar a que el rubio saliera, se disculpó de la mesa murmurando que se le había quedado el libro de pociones en la habitación. Cuando salió al pasillo Draco lo estaba esperando.

"¿Sabes dónde está Blaise?" Preguntó el rubio con seriedad y sin desprecio.

"No, pensé que había regresado directamente a su dormitorio, no lo vi regresar."

"Si las comadrejas le hicieron algo..." Siseó Draco de forma amenazadora.

"A mí no me amenaces, hurón."

"Entonces será mejor que lo encuentre." Dijo apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Pues por qué no te pones a buscarlo de una buena vez?" Ron se dio la vuelta y se alejó pasillo abajo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor. A sus espaldas escuchó a Draco dar un airado resoplido y salir con paso apresurado en la dirección de los dormitorios de Slytherin. En cuanto supo que estaría fuera de su alcance cambió de dirección y comenzó a subir al séptimo piso. Cuando llego le faltaba un poco el aire, a pesar de que no se notaba su peso aumentaba día con día.

Cuando llegó y vio que la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres estaba visible supo de inmediato que la serpiente estaría allí. Por un momento se preocupó... si había pasado la noche allí cabría la posibilidad de que la visita a sus padres no hubiera salido del todo bien. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y entró. El fuego crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea y frente a ella se hallaba el sofá. Volteó los ojos y se acercó. Al darle la vuelta al mueble se detuvo en seco y contuvo la respiración.

El moreno estaba acurrucado con sus piernas en el pecho y aferrado a su capa como si hubiera estado tratando de esconderse de alguien o de algo. Sus cabellos semi ocultando sus facciones. En aquella posición seguramente se despertaría con bastantes calambres. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado intentando darle un mejor vistazo.

Al fijarse más de cerca notó que la capa estaba algo húmeda pero no supo a qué podría deberse. Retiró los negros mechones y pudo apreciar el rostro en descanso ladeado sobre los brazos. "¿Blaise?" Susurró quedamente. El moreno no hizo movimiento alguno y el pelirojo se dedicó a estudiar el rostro. El moreno tenía largas pestañas que bordeaban sus ojos suavemente mientras unas negrísimas cejas enmarcaban su rostro dándole un aire aristócrata. Su piel sin marcas, levemente bronceada y sus labios apenas de un rosa cremoso no eran demasiado finos dándole una calidad exótica en conjunto con los largos cabellos tan negros como alas de cuervos pero sedosos a la vista y al tacto.

No pudo resistir su curiosidad y acarició con la punta de sus dedos una mejilla. Sintió la calidez que irradiaba la piel. Esa piel que había probado en ese mismo lugar. Se acercó con cautela y expectación y rozó con sus labios la frente del moreno. El sentimiento que recibió al copiar la acción que tantas veces le había regalado el joven lo abrumó. Era como si tratara de proteger algo delicado, puro y frágil. "Blaise." Volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez el moreno abrió los ojos a la mitad con expresión de enfado por haber sido despertado.

"¿Ron?" El pelirojo sintió que sus ojos se aguaban levemente, la emoción que coloreaba el ronco susurro era como un llamado roto, necesitado. Su cuerpo respondió sin pensarlo y en segundos el cuerpo del moreno descansaba sobre su pecho mientras el joven abría sus brazos y se colgaba de su cuello.

"¿Qué pasó? Dime por favor." Le susurró al oído al sentir algo de desesperación en el abrazo. "¿Cómo salió todo?"

"Todo salió bien. Bastante bien. Tu mamá quiere verte en cuanto sea posible. Ya sabes... quiere ver cómo va todo. Ella estaba muy enojada porque no le habías dicho nada."

"¿Y mi papá?"

"Tu papá estaba mucho más tranquilo pero le preocupa que no hayas ido a que te revise un doctor. Me hizo prometerle que te llevaría tan pronto fuera posible." Susurró sin mirar en los preocupados ojos azules.

"¿Pero si todo salió bien por qué estás aquí¿Alguien te dijo algo?" El moreno negó sin despegarse de su pecho y Ron comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Fue entonces que algo en la entrada llamó su atención. De pie y muy quieto estaba Draco, observándolos en silencio con una mirada algo dolida pero aliviada. Movió la cabeza en su dirección en un claro gesto de aprobación y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiró confundido pero no soltó al moreno.

"Blaise, tienes que ir al dormitorio y arreglarte. En media hora comienza la primera clase y estamos en repaso de los exámenes."

"Quiero quedarme aquí contigo." Susurró el moreno a modo de ruego.

"No es buena idea. Vendrían a buscarnos. Pero te prometo que voy a esperarte aquí tan pronto termine las clases de hoy." La necesidad de confortarlo le era extraña pero no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía y así, luego de unos minutos pudo convencerlo. Cuando lograron levantarse buscó sus labios como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo y fue recibido con el mismo fervor del que muere de sed y encuentra un manantial. El moreno gimió suavemente cuando terminó el beso.

"Quiero verlo, por favor." Ron asintió de inmediato y lo separó antes de quitarse el primer broche de la capa. Con reverencia el moreno le sacó el suéter que su madre le había tejido y que se había puesto por que hacía algo más de frío que de costumbre para ser verano. Lo acarició con ternura y dejó reposar su mano en donde sentía el bulto que hacía el cuerpo del bebé. El pelirojo no levantó la vista, simplemente cubrió con su mano la del moreno. El extraño momento terminó cuando se bajó el suéter pero sus dedos no soltaron la mano de Blaise sino que lo halaron en dirección a la puerta mientras se volvía a abrochar el cierre de la capa.

* * *

Más temprano que de costumbre Ron se separó de sus amigos y se encaminó a la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando llegó la puerta ya estaba presente por lo que simplemente la abrió y entró. Sin temor a equivocarse ahí estaba Blaise, dedicándole una intensa mirada y aproximándose a su cuerpo tan pronto cerró la puerta tras de sí. No hubo saludo ni rechazo, Ron se dejó envolver en los brazos y se dejó acariciar bebiendo la pasión del moreno sin darse el lujo de meditarlo.

Arqueó una ceja curioso cuando en vez de encontrar el ya familiar sofá encontró la enorme cama de postes, de inmediato le vinieron a la mente imágenes de lo que podía pasar en aquel mueble pero la mirada suplicante del moreno le impidió comentar. Comenzó a desvestirlo, primero la elegante túnica de la escuela que solía utilizar. Se detuvo confundido cuando vio que bajo la túnica el moreno llevaba un enorme suéter de color verde Slytherin con una enorme B al frente. El moreno sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Tu mamá me lo obsequió. Me recuerda a ti."

La admisión hizo que Ron sonriera. "Eres un tonto." Murmuró mientras deslizaba las manos bajo el suéter para acariciar la expansión de su pecho y molestar los suaves pezones haciendo que el moreno gimiera de deseo.

"Umhh... Weasley. Si no llegamos ahora a la cama tendremos que hacerlo aquí."

"¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a hacerlo?" Preguntó con media sonrisa fingiendo seriedad.

"Por favor..."

"Casi tengo seis meses, me canso demasiado pronto." Volvió a quejarse.

"Entonces que sea un rapidito, no me importa, sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí." Ron se separó levemente del moreno y le dio una mirada escrutadora.

"Pensé que preferías que estuviera abajo."

"Claro que lo prefiero... pero no quisiera siquiera pensar que podría hacerles daño." Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre plano a causa de la capa de invisibilidad.

"Blaise... ¿por qué...?" Respiró profundamente. "¿Por qué deseas tanto tener el bebé?"

"No es sólo el bebé. ¿No puedes ver?"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Que te amo." El moreno notó cuán perplejo se había quedado el pelirojo. "Aún cuando no sepas qué sientes por mí, no me importa mientras pueda estar cerca de ti. Con eso es suficiente. Ahora basta de blah, blah, blah y continuemos en lo que nos habíamos quedado¿quieres?" Le desabrochó la capa y le sacó el suéter que llevaba debajo para luego continuar con los pantalones. Finalmente sonrió y con una sonrisa pícara volvió a colocarle la capa. "Esta pieza de ropa tiene sus ventajas." Y le acarició el vientre que una vez más se mostraba plano y sin rastro alguno de embarazo. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo hizo recostar para comenzar a venerar su cuerpo con ardientes besos teniendo cuidado de no poner su peso completamente sobre el pelirojo. Las manos del pelirojo le terminaron de quitar la ropa.

"Pensé que querías que te tomara." Murmuró el pelirojo entre jadeos y aún de espaldas sobre la cama. El moreno asintió y se apresuró a buscar el frasquito que siempre aparecía justo sobre la cama. Sacó una buena cantidad de la sustancia y comenzó a acariciar el sexo del pelirojo hasta hacerlo endurecer, luego sin mediar palabra pasó las piernas sobre las caderas y se posicionó sobre la erección. Ron lo observaba fascinado tratando de comprender lo que estaba por suceder una vez más, esta vez con su completo consentimiento y sin maldad alguna de parte de ambos. Jadeó cuando sintió que el moreno comenzaba a descender. Sus manos se sujetaron de los muslos del Slytherin mientras doblaba levemente las piernas para tener más balance.

Luego de lo que parecieron minutos eternos el moreno se había sentado completamente y lo rodeaba con su estrecha calidez. Respiraba con entrecortados jadeos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la intrusión. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres jodidamente grande? Por Merlín." Gimió mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

"No te habías quejado antes." Puntualizó elevando levemente las caderas. "Pero quizás se debe a que eres más estrecho que una virgencita." Lo molestó.

"No soy ninguna virgencita." Protestó el moreno.

"Entonces muévete, llevas una eternidad acostumbrándote." Gruñó el pelirojo que ya ansiaba comenzar la rítmica danza.

"Algo desesperados¿no crees?" La respuesta le ganó una repentina embestida que lo hizo gritar cuando la carne del pelirojo rozó aquel punto que le hacía perder la razón. Al mirar a los ojos azules descubrió en ellos un brillo de travesura y picardía que jamás había creído posibles recibir. Gimió de placer y comenzó a moverse. Lentamente en un principio hasta que tuvo que poner sus brazos a cada lado del pecho del pelirojo para finalmente venirse con un ronco grito que fue acompañado por aquel de su amante en el momento en que su orgasmo lo golpeaba con la misma pasión.

Se dejó caer al lado del pelirojo y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo sintiendo que los brazos respondían el gesto enredándose alrededor de sus costados. Las bien formadas piernas se enredaban en las suyas sin timidez. "Te amo." Susurró al oído del pelirojo y aunque no obtuvo respuesta sintió que el cuerpo se pegaba al suyo más apretadamente.

* * *

Los actos de graduación estaban a punto de comenzar y Ron se revolvía inquieto en su asiento. Era un hermoso domingo y sus padres habían llegado hacía media hora a Hogwarts para ver la colación de grados. Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento. Hubiera preferido estar descansando, justo en esos momentos sus pies lo estaban matando. Lo único que lo hacía estar allí era que le había prometido al moreno que asistiría.

Llevaba una túnica nueva que, sin el conocimiento de sus amigos, Blaise le había regalado en ocasión de la graduación.

Al llegar su madre lo había mirado confundida. Tuvo que explicarle la capa de invisibilidad y le prometió que luego de la graduación, cuando estuvieran en la casa y seguros de que nadie estaría espiando le mostraría su avanzado estado de gravidez. Seis meses... no podía creer que en tres meses adicionales tendría en sus brazos un nuevo Weasley. Bueno... ¿Zabini-Weasley? No tenía idea y no quería pensar en ello justo en esos momentos.

De pronto la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar nombres y a ponerlos en fila. El desfile comenzaría en pocos minutos. Caminarían en dos largas filas, Slyhterin al lado de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw al lado de Hufflepuff para dividirse al momento de sentarse. El Gran Comedor se había limpiado de mesas y los elfos habían acomodado dos columnas de sillas las cuales se hallaban ocupadas por los padres de los estudiantes que esperaban expectantes. Todo relucía y se escuchaban murmullos y risas por todas partes. Cuando finalmente les fue permitido entrar Ron dejó escapar un resoplido enojado.

A Ron le pareció que la ceremonia duraba una eternidad y que Dumbledore se estaba extendiendo más de lo normal en un simple discurso. Se sentía incómodo y ya Hermione lo había regañado cuatro veces para que se quedara quieto, pero simplemente no podía. Intentó acomodarse en la silla nuevamente cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago.

"Aahh." Se quejó por lo bajo. Esta vez Harry, que estaba sentado a su otro lado fue quien le dio una mirada extrañada.

"¿Ron¿Pasa algo?"

"No... sólo es dolor de estómago. Creo que desayuné algo que no me hizo bien." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Pero el extraño malestar no cesó y Ron comenzó a preocuparse. Sus ojos azules se estaban nublando levemente.

El profesor Dumbledore continuó con su perorata hasta que finalmente comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos. Comenzaron por la casa de los Slytherin y Ron vio con cierto placer que su serpiente se graduaba con altos honores. Al menos uno de los padres tenía algo de materia gris, no como él.

Cuando el último estudiante de Slytherin pasó comenzaron a llamar a Gryffindor. Primero Hermione y luego Harry, se suponía que luego seguiría él pero Dumbledore retuvo a Harry y comenzó a explayarse en los logros del joven para su completo desagrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando porque el malestar le pasara antes de que llamaran su nombre.

"Weasley, Ronald." Llamó McGonagall y cuando el pelirojo no se puso en pie la mujer volvió a llamarlo con un puchero indignado en sus arrugados labios. Ron intentó ponerse en pie pero simplemente no podía. Harry bajaba en esos momentos hacia las sillas y Hermione, según pudo reconocer algo tarde, estaba a su lado, sus enormes ojos café muy preocupados.

"Compañero¿qué te sucede?" Preguntó preocupado Harry.

"Creo... creo que comencé mi labor." Susurró intentando que el dolor no le nublara los sentidos en ese momento.

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Hermione confundida.

"Que comencé... mi labor." Los ojos azules se oscurecieron de dolor mientras comenzaba a sudar. "¿Alguien podría avisarle a Madame Pomfrey?" Susurró sin aliento. Fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor se puso en repentino movimiento. Escuchó gritos que no pudo discernir y gente corriendo, arremolinándose a su alrededor. Necesitaba aire y sus ojos buscaban entre los de la multitud alguien conocido.

Sintió que alguien lo levantaba de la silla para luego tomarlo en vilo y se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que era bajado sobre una camilla.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia:_** Esta historia contiene Slash, Non-con, MPreg y narrativa profundamente descriptiva de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a Escila quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Gracias a... 

**Rosy** - Qué bueno que te gusta la pareja, a mí me encanta.

**Misao Maxwell** - Gracias nuevamente y espero que te agrade este capítulo.

**Anny Pervert Snape** - Que te lo estás volviendo a leer, cómo eres masoquista... ejem... yo ya me lo leí más de diez veces... estem... es una de las historias que más me gusta, aunque sea mia.

**Escila** - Es que estaba publicado un capítulo de En Silencio aquí casi por una semana y apenas el viernes, creo, me dijeron que estaba mal... nada, espero que te siga gustando igual o más. Gracias por leerlo aquí aunque bien pudieras hacerlo allá en Slash. Creo que me mudaré allá luego que termine con los fics que tengo aquí, es muy dificil actualizar aquí, cada vez le cambian algo diferente.

* * *

Olía a medicamentos, también podía sentir que todavía había gente corriendo a su alrededor. Le pareció ver que Madame Pomfrey era una de esas personas. Escuchaba gritos justo fuera de la puerta... su padre... su madre... sus hermanos y sus amigos. 

"¿Jovencito, dónde te duele?" Preguntó la voz maternal de la enfermera. Ron sonrió levemente, esta vez le iba a dar el susto de la vida a la pobre mujer.

"El estómago." Y sus dedos fueron torpemente hacia los broches de la capa invisible.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín!"

"No... es un bebé." Le corrigió el pelirojo. "Quiero a mi madre aquí, ella sabrá qué hacer." Susurró entre jadeos. La mujer asintió y se acercó a la puerta. Era obvio que nunca antes había atendido un embarazo masculino.

"¡Ron!. ¡Bebé!. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la señora Weasley en cuanto entró corriendo en dirección al joven. Le dio una sonrisa y extendió la mano hacia ella.

"Mamá, perdóname por no decirte antes."

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Duele, pero se supone que aún falta tiempo. Tres meses."

"¿Amor, tu papá llegó a decirte algo sobre... que podías...?"

"No... pero lo sé hace tiempo ya."

"Pero si lo sabías... lo siento, lo siento, corazón. No es momento para preguntas tontas. Tu padre no alcanzó a los nueve meses tampoco. Pero seis meses... es muy poco tiempo. Preferiría que estuvieras en San Mungo pero no sé si aguantarías el viaje. Sería peligroso aparecerse justo ahora o usar un transportador. Los polvos flu no sé que efecto tengan en el embarazo... no lo sé en verdad." Dijo con un tono algo desesperado.

"Podemos hacer que uno de los médicos lo asista aquí mismo." Sugirió la enfermera.

"Por favor." Contestó la señora Weasley de inmediato y la enfermera salió para comunicarse al hospital.

"Mamá... ¿dónde está Blaise?"

"Afuera. Pero ahora no dejan entrar a nadie y es mejor así." Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. "Todo va a salir bien, ya verás." Le aseguró.

"Mamá, cuando a papá le llegó el tiempo... tú lo atendiste¿cierto?" La señora Weasley asintió.

"Sí, estabamos en casa cuando sucedió, no queríamos que nadie supiera. Tu padre había pedido un sabático cuando ocurrió."

"Cuéntame. ¿Cómo sucedió? Quiero saber."

* * *

La colación de grados tardó unas cuantas horas en reanudarse. Al único graduando que no pudieron arrancar de la puerta de la enfermería fue a Blaise Zabini quien se quedó acompañado de Arthur Weasley y su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy. Paseaba de arriba a abajo sin poder contenerse. 

"Blaise. Ya siéntate, me estás desesperando." Gruñó Draco de mal humor.

"Draco¿qué no entiendes? Tiene sólo seis meses. ¡Tan sólo seis meses! Explícame cómo puede sobrevivir una criatura de sólo seis meses de gestación fuera del vientre de su progenitor."

"Con todo el respeto y sin querer ofender." Dijo dándole una mirada al padre de Ron. "Pero es un Weasley, vienen garantizados con todo y apetito. Sino ya estuvieran en peligro de extinción." Arthur Weasley no dijo nada pero comprendía que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de animar a su amigo de la forma en que conocía por lo que trató de tranquilizarlo también.

"Quizás es sólo una falsa alarma." Musitó en tono sereno.

"Claro... claro... sólo me estoy preocupando demás. Ron es fuerte... el bebé es fuerte. Todo saldrá bien." Comentó Blaise como si tratara de convencerse. El señor Weasley lo observó detenidamente pensando que su hijo realmente había tenido suerte.

Cuando la colación de grados terminó todos los estudiantes que tenían algún interés en saber cómo continuaba Ron se habían agrupado fuera de la puerta de la enfermería. Entre ellos estaban Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó quedamente la chica Granger. El señor Weasley les había explicado lo que le sucedía a Ron y también les había pedido cortésmente que no discutieran luego que Harry y Draco se enfrascaran en una ardiente discusión acerca del derecho que tenía Blaise y él de permanecer allí esperando noticias.

"Harry, te pido que guardes la compostura, el señor Zabini habló con nosotros hace dos semanas acerca de su situación con Ronald." Eso calmó bastante los ánimos pero Harry aún no podía creer que su mejor amigo le hubiera ocultado semejante secreto. Finalmente se había sentado lo más alejado posible de los dos Slytherin mientras Hermione lo hacía a su lado. Seamus y Dean parecían estar cómodos conversando acerca de los nombres que le podían poner al bebé cuando naciera y Neville los observaba con velada curiosidad. Draco por su parte observaba al grupo de Gryffindors y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro disfrazado de cansancio. Blaise no había tenido tiempo de pensar en los problemas de su amigo justo en ese momento, su mente continuaba fija en la suerte del pelirojo y su bebé.

Dos horas más tarde Molly salió al pasillo con la noticia de que el médico hechiero ya había revisado a Ron y todo estaba en aparente orden con la excepción de que el bebé quería nacer pero que su hijo estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para retenerlo. Con eso el primer día de espera pasó y el siguiente día los encontró a todos nuevamente reunidos frente a las puertas de la enfermería.

Habían arrastrado algunas butacas y el señor Weasley había tenido que regresarse al Ministerio para continuar con sus labores. Harry había sido el segundo en llegar luego de Zabini. Hermione había llegado acompañada de Neville, Dean y Seamus tras ellos y finalmente Draco. Todos sentados en las butacas en silencio, esperando de un momento a otro las noticias acerca de su amigo.

"Harry¿qué piensas hacer ahora? Ya sabes, ahora que sales de Hogwarts." Preguntó Dean intentando romper el pesado silencio. Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé todavía. No creí que fuera a terminar."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ahh... con la guerra y todo lo demás la verdad no le di mucho pensamiento. ¿Qué se supone que puedo estudiar de todas formas?"

"Pues hay muchas ramas de la magia que puedes estudiar, Harry." Comenzó a decir Hermione pero Neville la cortó para alivio de todos.

"Yo voy a estudiar medicina, con una concentración de enfermedades mágicas incurables." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo quiero entrar al equipo de Quidditch profesional." Exclamó Seamus.

"Yo quiero recibirme en leyes." Aportó la joven.

"Yo me inclinó por la arquitectura mágica." Seis pares de ojos parpadearon ante el comentario de Dean. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que ninguno de nosotros había pensado en eso." Comentó Neville. "Pero ciertamente podría ser una buena ocupación."

"¿Has pensado en algo, Zabini?" Preguntó Harry tratando de involucrar al que probablemente sería el compañero de su mejor amigo en un futuro. El aludido miró de repente como si hubiera estado pensando en otras cosas.

"Ah, lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa. Pues tenía pensado entrar a la rama política pero creo que voy a tener que re-estructurar mis prioridades. Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablarlo y eso y no sé si Ron quiera ingresar a la universidad ahora que tiene el bebé o quiera esperar un tiempo. No me gustaría dejar al bebé tan pronto y tengo suficiente como para no preocuparnos en buen tiempo." Levantó los acaramelados ojos para ver seis rostros algo asombrados. "¿Dije algo malo?" Preguntó confundido. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Es tan lindo." Exclamó con los ojos brillosos y Blaise la miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. "No pensé que fueras tan atento."

"¿No se supone que lo sea?"

"Creo que lo que quiere decir es que no pensabamos que una serpiente pudiera ser tan considerado con un Weasley." Aclaró Dean. "Después de todo, no pensábamos que las serpientes tuvieran corazón." Seamus le dio un leve codazo a su compañero y Draco le dio una mirada fulminante al joven.

"No tienes por qué reprenderlo, Seamus. Dean ha dicho la verdad de lo que pensabamos. ¿Y tú, Draco, qué piensas hacer con tu vida luego de la graduación?" El tono de Neville era serio y su mirada penetrante.

"Yo... aún no lo decido." Fue la respuesta algo insegura del rubio ante el interrogatorio. Blaise se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Draco, pensé que querías ser auror."

"Cambié de parecer." Fue la respuesta seca del rubio. Las miradas incrédulas ahora estaban posadas sobre Malfoy.

"Hubiera jurado que buscarías un puesto en el Ministerio." Añadió Neville pero Draco negó con la cabeza. Justo en esos momentos la señora Weasley salió de la enfermería y los chicos se pusieron en pie para escuchar las nuevas sobre el estado del pelirojo dejando sin concluir la conversación.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que el pelirojo fuera ingresado a la enfermería de la escuela. Un médico hechicero había sido llamado para atenderlo y había confirmado la sospecha de la enfermera de no intentar moverlo de ninguna forma mágica. La forma muggle era la más indicada pero el viaje era demasiado largo como para intentarlo. 

En el transcurso de esos tres días el pelirojo había desarrollado una fiebre que lo consumía poco a poco y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por tiempos más largos cada vez. El médico hechicero le había indicado a los que esperaban impacientes que la fiebre se debía en gran parte al choque de voluntades entre el pelirojo y el niño no nacido. Mientras el niño ansiaba nacer el padre quería que cumpliera el tiempo. Por más que habían intentado convencer al pelirojo de que le permitiera nacer este se negaba tercamente y poco a poco perdía las fuerzas.

Ese día el médico hechicero había permitido que Blaise entrara a verlo. El moreno había acercado una silla a la camilla donde descansaba el pelirojo que en esos momentos se hallaba dormido. Le dio un beso sobre los rojos cabellos y le quitó algunos mechones húmedos mientras le acariciaba la frente.

"Cachorro... todo esto es mi culpa." Le susurró mientras observaba el perfil dormido. El semblante pálido se veía frágil como nunca lo había visto. No quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, él que siempre había visto en el pelirojo una fuerza y gran terquedad, un fuego voraz que permeaba todo lo que hacía. No podía creer que esa misma terquedad estaba robándole la vida segundo a segundo. Tomó la sudorosa mano y depositó un beso en el dorso de ella.

"¿Blaise?" El pelirojo sonrió al sentir el toque en su mano.

"Aquí estoy. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Tengo sed." Susurró con voz ronca.

"Claro... espérame un momento." Se levantó y buscó al lado de la camilla una jarra con agua y un vaso llenándolo un poco para acercárselo a los labios resecos. "¿Mejor?" El pelirojo asintió y Blaise volvió a acariciarle la frente sintiendo la fiebre que continuaba tan alta como en un principio. "Ron¿por qué no lo dejas nacer?" Le preguntó incapaz de soportar más la interrogante.

"Está muy pequeño... puede que no sobreviva... no quiero perderlo ahora." Suspiró el pelirojo con agonizante preocupación. "Sólo tiene seis meses... ¿cómo va a sobrevivir?"

"Pero están sufriendo ahora. Si continúas esperando ya no tendrás fuerzas."

"Es tan... terco." Exclamó de repente el pelirojo sin aliento.

"No puedes culparlo, es tan terco como su padre."

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

"Ron, por favor. No le sigas negando que venga. Pase lo que pase voy a estar aquí, contigo, con él, con los dos. Por favor, cachorro."

"Siéntate a mi lado y abrázame."

"Pero no me permiten..."

"Ssshh... ház lo que te pido. Hoy va a nacer y no tengo muchas fuerzas, necesito que me des la tuya." Le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño al que tenía que explicarle algo complicado sin realmente contarle la verdad. Blaise asintió y con cuidado se sentó a su lado, acomodando al pelirojo sobre su pecho. "No tengas miedo. Lo que se concibió mágicamente tiene que nacer mágicamente. No me sueltes."

"No lo haré." El pelirojo se estremeció de repente e intentó esconder su rostro bajo el cuello del moreno aún cuando continuaba sobre su espalda. Blaise pasó sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo y Ron se aferró con la fuerza que le quedaba a ellos. La respiración del joven Gryffindor se volvió más dificultuosa al tiempo que una tenue luz blanca comenzó a resplandecer desde el interior de su vientre.

Blaise observó con temerosa fascinación cómo la luz comenzaba a resplandecer más fuerte y los estremecimientos del pelirojo se volvían más fuertes. Lo abrazó con fuerza cuando sintió que el cuerpo se relajaba completamente bajo sus brazos temiendo que fuera a resbalar de la camilla.

La luz iluminó completamente el cuarto y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Por unos instantes le pareció que la fiebre del pelirojo contagiaba las paredes de la habitación y su propio cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo escuchó, débil pero estaba seguro que estaba allí. Abrió los ojos presuroso para ver cómo la luz se iba desvaneciendo y en su lugar dejaba a un pequeñísimo bebé de apenas treinta centímetros acostado sobre el vientre semiplano de su pelirojo. Un torrente de lágrimas saltó repentino cuando extendió una mano temblorosa y acarició a la pequeña criatura. "Pequeño." Susurró con reverente asombro.

Se aseguró de que el cuerpo del pelirojo no se le resbalaría de sobre su pecho y con extremo cuidado tomó el bebé y se lo puso sobre el pecho desnudo para luego cubrir el cuerpo con las sábanas. "Eres un pequeño milagro." Besó la sien del pelirojo y subió aún más las cobijas para cubrir el diminuto cuerpecito.

"Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo." Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Blaise elevó los ojos vio a un Harry Potter flotando aparentemente a la mitad pero no le dio demasiada importancia al detalle. "Regresaré más tarde." El joven Gryffindor estaba a punto de voltearse para salir cuando el moreno sonrió entre lágrimas.

"¿Potter, podrías hacerme un favor? Díle al doctor que Ron acaba de alumbrar." Los verdes ojos se abrieron como platos y lo que fuera que hacía que su cuerpo no se viera cayó al suelo cuando el joven se acercó corriendo al lado de su amigo. Quitó un poco las sábanas y le permitió ver parte del cuerpecito desnudo que se movía como un pequeño gatito acabado de nacer.

"Es... muy pequeño." Susurró.

"Así es. Por eso creo que será mejor avisarle al doctor." Harry asintió enérgicamente y salió a toda prisa. Blaise volvió a cubrir al pequeño y sonrió como un tonto. Harry Potter había aceptado el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera esperando un hijo tan fácilmente como lo había aceptado Draco. La chica Granger sin embargo había entrado en shock y había tardado dos días en comprenderlo. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando pudo sentir los pasos apresurados en dirección a la habitación por lo que se inclinó una última vez y besó la sien del pelirojo que continuaba inconsciente pero respirando calmadamente.

* * *

El día estaba perfecto, ni una sola nube perturbaba el azul del cielo cuando Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini presentaron al pequeño Michael. Los padrinos, Harry y Draco de pie uno al lado de cada uno de sus amigos, escuchaban en silencio el pequeño discurso que Dumbledore había preparado para la ocasión. La ceremonia había sido una familiar por lo que Blaise y Draco habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a todos los Weasley juntos excluyendo a Percy que había enviado sus felicitaciones pero se había disculpado por no asistir. 

No había sido nada fácil llegar a aquel acuerdo, Ron aún no toleraba del todo a Draco pero Blaise lo había convencido de forma tal que no pudo negarse. A lo único que no había accedido el pelirojo era a "completar" su unión con el moreno legalmente.

Ese día la fiesta era en la mansión Zabini y los amigos de ambas partes se hallaban compartiendo de forma bastante civilizada. Ron se sentía un poco apabullado cuando uno tras otro de los invitados se acercaba a darle las felicitaciones, a dejar un regalo y se quedaban para hacerle preguntas que tenía que responder de la forma más educada posible. No conocía a todos los presentes por lo que tenía que cuidar sus palabras no fuera a ser que se consiguiera un enemigo ahora que su pequeño estaba vulnerable.

Un pequeño respiro se asomó en la forma de Blaise quien irrumpió en el círculo donde lo tenían acorralado y lo sacó a uno de los balcones algo alejado del bullicio de la fiesta.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves algo cansado, cachorro."

"Estoy jodidamente cansado, no me han dejado respirar desde que comenzó a llegar la gente." Musitó entre dientes. Unos brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y sintió un cálido beso en su cuello.

"Déjame cargarlo un rato y descansa un poco. Te lo mereces." Le susurró al oído. Ron se apoyó en el abrazo, no entendía cuándo o cómo había comenzado a confiar de aquella forma en la serpiente, pero ahora simplemente no podía imaginarse un día sin su presencia. En escasos seis meses se le había metido bajo la piel, lo había hecho caer de sus pies y le había vuelto el mundo patas arriba con aquel bebé. Ahora luego de tres meses de que el pequeño Michael hubiera nacido la serpiente continuaba haciéndole evaluar todo lo que en un principio había pensado acerca de él. Había resultado ser un padre amoroso y un compañero leal y complaciente. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Las manos acariciaron sus caderas y lo pegaron al cuerpo tras de sí sin otro propósito que el de hacerlo sentir amado. No le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado realmente aquella noche que había bautizado como el incidente del vino de frambuesas, tan solo Malfoy sabía la verdad y era poco probable que de él saliera palabra alguna al respecto puesto que había estado involucrado de una forma que el pelirojo aún desconocía.

Se despegó del moreno y se volteó para pasarle al infante que ahora yacía serenamente dormido, sus adorables ojos azules cerrados graciosamente. Blaise lo tomó con deleite, olvidándose por completo del mundo exterior. Ron lo observó detenidamente. Tenía que admitirlo, el moreno era mucho más de lo que él había pensado y contra su mejor juicio decidió que no podía haber tenido mejor suerte. Quizás...tal vez... valía la pena sellar su vida con el moreno.

Blaise ya le había pedido cientos de veces durante esos tres meses lo mismo y él aún seguía dándole la misma respuesta, que tenía que pensarlo. Pero al verlo así, con el niño en brazos, completamente desconectado del resto del mundo, admirando a su hijo y sabiendo que aquel corazón latía también por él Ron sintió un torrente de emociones golpearle el pecho.

Por impulso se acercó por la espalda del moreno y lo abrazó de la misma forma en que antes lo había hecho el joven y le besó de la misma forma el cuello saboreando la piel levemente.

"Blaise... he estado pensándolo..." Comenzó a decir y el moreno pareció detener hasta la respiración.

"¿Sí, has decidido algo?" Preguntó con anticipación.

"Ajá..." Susurró.

"¿Y qué has decidido?"

"Quiero estar junto a tí, junto al bebé. Quiero que estemos los tres juntos hasta donde sea posible."

"¿Entonces aceptas?" Preguntó emocionado el moreno a lo que Ron asintió para luego susurrarle aquellas dos palabras que tanto se había negado.

"Te amo."

Blaise apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para poder besarlo. Un grito de felicidad había hecho que el bebé en sus brazos despertara sobresaltado.

"¡Ron...!. ¡Por todos los cielos!. ¡Soy tan feliz!" Exclamó con una sonrisa húmeda a lo que Ron volteó los ojos.

"Eres un llorica."

"Sí, soy un estúpido llorica." Aceptó entre risas el moreno. "¡Tengo que contarle a todos!" Exclamó de repente y lo tomó de la mano mientras lo arrastraba hacia la fiesta.

* * *

Esa noche el pequeño Michael fue a la cama más tarde que de costumbre. Cuando finalmente el último de los invitados había desalojado la mansión eran pasadas las doce. 

"Ron." La voz de Blaise se escuchó desde la cama a donde el pelirojo aún le faltaba por llegar luego de acostar al infante en su cuna. Varios hechizos de protección se habían tejido alrededor de la cuna y uno en especial que les permitía escuchar el llanto desde la habitación principal a la guardería. "Ron." Se volvió a escuchar, esta vez la voz sonaba cargada de apasionado deseo.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó con su habitual despreocupación el pelirojo hasta que estuvo cerca de la cama y vio la mirada que le estaba dando el moreno. "Ahh no, Zabini... apenas llevo tres meses sin tener la barriga inflada." Exclamó el pelirojo con algo de pánico. El moreno se limitó a recostarse de la cama y sujetar un tubo de ensayo en su dirección. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Tu padre me regaló este frasco. Tal parece que el señor Weasley aún tiene que preocuparse por su fertilidad." Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Ron atinó a enrojecer de un rojo profundo con tan sólo pensar que sus padres aún estuvieran interesados en... eso. "No tienes que usarlo si no lo deseas, no me importa si eres tú o soy yo con tal de que estemos juntos esta noche." Le dijo de repente colocándose en sus manos y rodillas y Ron pudo contemplar el cuerpo desnudo. Blaise lo observaba con intenso deseo y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Las manos del moreno se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas mientras arqueaba suavemente su cuerpo tratando de provocarlo. "Weasley, por favor, te necesito con urgencia."

Ron se estremeció ligeramente. La única vez que le había abierto las piernas al moreno había sido aquella noche y contra su voluntad. Ahora su cuerpo le decía que quería volver a estar en aquella posición y que Blaise lo tomara una segunda vez. Tragó en seco mientras desataba el cordón del pantalón de su pijama y lo dejaba caer al suelo. Blaise se relamió ante la imagen. Como en sueños su pelirojo se acercó a la cama, besándolo profundamente y empujándolo al medio. Estuvo a punto de acostarse sobre su espalda cuando el posesivo beso se tornó delicado y tuvo que seguir la boca hasta la almohada donde el pelirojo se había recostado.

El cristal con el líquido incoloro fue tomado de entre sus dedos y conteniendo el aliento vio cómo el pelirojo apuraba el contenido. Su respiración se volvió pesada al comprender lo que implicaba el acto y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no colapsar sobre el cuerpo tendido. Con amoroso cuidado volvió a besar los suaves labios que se abrieron para recibirlo mientras sus piernas se acomodaban entre las del joven.

"Divino paraíso." Susurró bajando por el gracil cuello y topándose finalmente con un endurecido pezón que chupó hasta hacer brotar suaves gemidos al dueño. Sus dedos se encontraron de repente con un frasco conocido y no tardó en tomar parte del unguento y comenzar a preparar al pelirojo provocando pequeños gritos de sorpresa y placer mientras acariciaba el resto del cuerpo con su mano libre y su boca.

"Blaise." Murmuró el pelirojo con impaciencia. "Hazlo ya. Me estás enloqueciendo." El moreno sonrió con picardía. Su pelirojo jamás había tenido demasiada paciencia. Tomó otro poco del unguento y cubrió su carne endurecida gimiendo con suavidad para luego posicionarse en la entrada del pelirojo. Las bien formadas piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura haciendo que la punta de su sexo penetrara al pelirojo quien emitió un grito ahogado pero no lo soltó. Luego de unos instantes sujetó las esbeltas caderas y comenzó a penetrarlo. Cada agonizante gemido lo excitaba aún más y no podía menos que recordar la noche en que lo había tomado por primera vez.

El cuerpo de Ron había respondido desde un principio y lo había aceptado sin esfuerzo. Había arrancado esos mismo gemidos una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Eso en parte había jugado una parte importante al momento de capturar su interés y parte de su corazón.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que lo había penetrado por completo y esperó acriciándolo hasta que la presión disminuyó levemente. El pelirojo movió las caderas y esa fue su señal para retirarse y penetrarlo nuevamente en un movimiento ininterrumpido mientras intentaba rozarlo en aquel punto que sabía lo haría estremecer.

El tercer intento provocó un largo y ronco gemido que hizo que el cuerpo del pelirojo se arqueara deliciosamente. "Eres perfecto." Susurró mientras establecía un ritmo suave y erótico puntualizado por placenteros jadeos, gritos y suspiros cargados. "Eres mío."

"Soy tuyo." Respondió Ron entre jadeos, arqueándose nuevamente. El moreno se lo estaba cojiendo, lo estaba reclamando y eso lo hacía estremecerse aún más. Era suyo por completo, finalmente lo había atrapado en cuerpo y alma. "¡Tuyo!" Exclamó en un gemido aferrando sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y haciéndolo acelerar el ritmo. "¡Blaise!" Gritó mientras las violentas olas de placer se concentraban en su estómago con cada embestida que recibía del moreno golpeando su punto más sensible. Cuando la mano del Slytherin tomó su erección perdió la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba y mientras Blaise se lo metía una y otra vez, masturbándolo con el mismo ritmo se dijo a sí mismo que jamás se arrepentiría del incidente del vino de frambuesas.

Su cuerpo se tensó con fuerza y se vino en las manos de Blaise mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. A los pocos segundos sintió la cálida semilla de su amante llenarlo lo que le provocó un segundo orgasmo corto pero violento.

Finalmente Blaise cayó sobre su pecho mientras jadeaba irregularmente. Su sexo aún estaba en su interior ya que no le había permitido retirarse aún. "Te amo." Susurró al oído del moreno. El joven sonrió y le mordió el cuello con ternura.

"Y yo estoy loco por tí. Te amo, Ron Weasley, mi Gryffindor." Le sonrió con una mirada llena de maliciosa picardía. "¿Cuándo crees que podamos comenzar otra vez?" Preguntó con aparente inocencia.

"Yo estoy listo para cuando quieras." Murmuró el pelirojo con la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Gracias a... 

**Rosy** - Perdona la tardanza... unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero sólo de escribir y aquí estoy de nuevo.

**Escila** - No quiero ni pensar en lo que estarás diciendo de mi por no haber actualizado antes. Y por lo de las parejas, pues esa noche no fue Harry pero no por eso termina con esa persona así que pendiente.

Esto está cada vez peor... al menos permiten las rayitas esas que las otras son un fastidio pero en fin, ojalá y finalmente se pongan las pilas con esto, al menos las actualizaciones y cambios de capítulo están un poco más rápidos.

* * *

Draco entró a la habitación de su ahijado y vio de inmediato la silueta del pelirojo contra una de las ventanas. Con una mano aferraba el cuerpo dormido del infante de casi un año contra su pecho y con la otra sostenía el libro del cual leía. Vestía un fino suéter negro de cuello alto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos pantalones igualmente entallados de piel de bola de fuego chino evidentemente suavizada. Las botas negras contrastaban contra el rojo del pantalón. Descuadraba la avasalladora imagen una sabanilla azul bebé con delicados encajes. 

"Buenas tardes, Weasley." Susurró el rubio intentando no despertar a la criatura. El aludido se giró suavemente y luego de saludarlo cerró el libro. El pelirojo de Blaise había cambiado drásticamente desde que aceptara unirse a su amigo y se fuera a vivir permanentemente en la mansión de los Zabini. Era como si su amigo hubiera descubierto un rubí y lo hubiera cortado de la forma más exquisita. Draco aspiró inconscientemente el olor del pelirojo cuando este se acercó y le ofreció el niño dormido, tendría que ponerle freno a sus instintos y deseos, especialmente cuando el anillo de los Zabini relucía en el dedo anular del pelirojo. "Blaise me comentó que piensas continuar tus estudios."

"Así es, pero primero tengo que buscar una niñera para Michael."

"Puedo ayudarte con eso." Ofreció el rubio mientras observaba el tierno rostro de la criatura que poseía unos hermosos risos de un rojo más oscuro que el de su padre y no tenía ni una sola peca, para asombro de todos. Ron asintió.

"¿Ya terminaste la universidad por hoy?" Preguntó.

"Sí, no tengo curso esta tarde."

"Entonces quédate a cenar. A Blaise le gustará poder conversar un poco contigo, hace tiempo que no lo hacen."

"Pensé que serías tú quien me extrañara, comadreja." Le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Puedes llamarme lo que quieras mientras lo cargues un rato. Creo que Blay lo ha estado consintiendo demasiado." Suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer en una mecedora cerca de la cunita. Draco sonrió. Incluso el temperamente de Ron había cambiado, no un giro de noventa grados pero sí comenzaba a tolerarlo. Envidiaba lo que su amigo había logrado, la felicidad que había encontrado pero en el fondo era envidia de la buena.

"Deberían darle un hermanito, así no se consentiría demasiado." El pelirojo le dio una mirada turbia y Draco aguantó las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. Un agradable silencio se posó entre ambos mientras Draco se paseaba de arriba a abajo con el niño en brazos. Draco había cambiado, al menos en lo que a Ron se refería, por lo demás continuaba siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre por lo que más de una vez él y Harry se habían visto envueltos en serias discusiones al momento de coincidir en sus visitas a la mansión para ver al niño. Era en esos momentos en que Ron tomaba al pequeño Michael y se desaparecía del cuarto donde estuvieran metidos. Muy a su pesar no podía ponerse de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Sólo una duda quedaba en la mente del pelirojo acerca del incidente con el vino y esa era con quién había estado Draco, porque tenía la certeza de que en Gryffindor había otra víctima de la apuesta.

"Malfoy..."

El rubio continuaba admirando al pequeño pero finalmente contestó. "¿Ummh?"

"¿Me responderías si te preguntara algo?"

"Eso depende de lo que quieras preguntarme."

"Es acerca del incidente con el vino de frambuesas." Draco se detuvo uno segundos para luego resumir sus movimientos con un suave vaivén que arrullaba al infante.

"Pensé que Blaise te habría contado."

"No... aparte de lo que sucedió con nosotros dos no me ha contado nada más y sé que tú estuviste esa noche con alguien de Gryffindor. Blaise no ha querido decirme con quién."

"Pues... es un tanto vergonzoso." Ron arqueó una ceja curioso y esperó a que el rubio continuara.

"Comenzaré por lo más importante. El vino de frambuesas."

"¿Qué con el vino?" Draco sonrió de lado y se acercó a la ventana para ver el paisaje.

"Bulstrode... Millicent Bulstrode. Ella trajo el vino y tuvo la brillante idea. Siempre fue algo resentida y qué mejor venganza que emborrachar a los líderes de su propia casa. Supongo que quería llamar la atención ya que no le prestabamos demasiada." Draco tomó aire y continuó como si recordara buenos tiempos. "Una excelente broma Slytherin, debo decir. En fin... ella mezcló el vino y luego buscó las víctimas perfectas en Gryffindor. Sólo bastaron dos tragos de su mezcla y nos convertimos en dos excitados bastardos ansiosos de probarse ante los demás. ¿Y quién iba a detenernos? Pero la única razón de Bulstrode era humillarnos y bien que lo hizo." Draco echó a reír aunque Ron podía ver que no era porque le diera gracia. "Cuando al día siguiente ninguno de los dos presentó la prueba de que se había cojido a un Gryffindor los rumores de nuestro fracaso tuvieron que ser acallados. Por suerte teníamos a Vincent y a Gregory.."

"¿Ninguno de los dos presentó pruebas?" Draco negó. "Estabamos tan borrachos que no pudimos, era parte del plan de Millicent."

"Pero te cojiste a un Gryffindor... ¿cierto?" El rubio se quedó en silencio un rato. "¿Cierto?" Insistió el pelirojo con extrema curiosidad.

"No debería contártelo pero a estas alturas la verdad me importa poco. Yo, al igual que Blaise, caí como un idiota en la broma. Mi Gryffindor se veía tan asustado, puedo jurarlo. Lo subestimé." Esta vez el rubio dejó escapar una suave risa, como si hablara de la hazaña más grande de toda la historia. "No creerías lo bien que sabe fingir el muy bastardo. ¿Pero qué digo? Debió haber sido Slytherin. El caso es que le tomé pena. Ja... Draco Malfoy sintiendo pena por su futura víctima... debí seguir con el plan... ¿pero sabes qué, Weasley? La pena es amiga de jódete. Le traje un poco de vino de frambuesas, para borrarle aquella cara de susto y antes de saber lo que pasaba el hijo de perra me había puesto en cuatro patas y me estaba clavando en la cama. Perdona que sea tan burdo." Dijo sin sentirlo realmente. Ron sintió la necesidad por unos instantes de taparle los oídos a Michael, pero el niño continuaba dormido.

"Entonces él... te... te..."

"Weasley, cierra la boca que te van a entrar las moscas. No... tu compañero Gryffindor no me violó." Dijo con determinación y obviando el leve estremecimiento que la palabra le causaba a pelirojo. "Disfruté cada segundo. El muy cabrón no era tan derecho como parecía y tampoco era lo que parecía." La sonrisa se tornó algo cargada mientras Draco recordaba. "Tuve que usar dos hechizos contra el dolor la mañana siguiente simplemente para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido."

"Demonios, Malfoy. ¿Pero quién? No me dirás que fue Harry."

"Nah... Millicent no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Tú eras su amigo pero nadie iba a notar tu ausencia por una noche, tampoco la suya."

"¿Entonces quién? Me tienes en ascuas."

"¿No lo imaginas? Me he pasado tras sus pasos como una estupida noviecita despechada. Es por eso que cambié drásticamente mi currículo.

"Imposible." Susurró Ron al sacar cuentas una y otra vez. "¿El?"

"Ajá. ¿Y crees que me ha hecho caso en todo este tiempo? Me ignora a propósito, me evita tanto como puede y si no tiene más remedio que compartir su espacio conmigo me da su lado más frío. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo siquiera ser igual de bastardo con él."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó confundido, la respuesta del rubio lo hizo detener abruptamente todo pensamiento.

Draco se quedó en silencio un buen rato, sus ojos fijos en el niño dormido. Ron lo vio apretar la mandíbula varias veces como indeciso entre hablar o no. El rubio levantó la cabeza en su dirección con un triste sentimiento plasmado en sus líquidos ojos azules. "Creo que estoy enamorado de él."

"Mierda." Fue la única palabra que escapó de los labios del pelirojo al entender la situación.

* * *

Ron se hallaba ocupado con algunas bandejas de entremeses cuando Harry apareció en la cocina y le quitó una de las manos. "Oye, compañero... ¿todo bien?" 

"Perfecto." Le sonrió el pelirojo mientras le daba otra bandeja y tomaba una adicional de la mesa. "Aunque pienso que lo de los elfos no sería mala idea después de todo."

"Tú fuiste el que no quizo tener elfos en la mansión."

"Al menos me da algo que hacer."

"Te has vuelto muy hogareño." El comentario le ganó a Harry un empujón que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. "Hey, cuidado." Ambos rieron y continuaron hacia la sala donde varios amigos se habían reunido para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Michael Zabini o Weasley, dependiendo de qué lado de la familia lo estuviera llamando cosa que a Blaise parecía no molestarle.

Al llegar Ron tomó en consideración los invitados. Nunca había pensado que alguna vez los personajes presentes estarían reunidos en aparente armonía. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle estaban sentados uno al lado del otro como siempre aunque al lado de Vincent una jovencita de largos cabellos negros y ojos azul cobalto parecía no poder despegarse de su brazo, miraba un poco asustada a sus alrededores pero por lo demás había sido extremadamente cortés. Pansy Parkinson hablaba animadamente con los gemelos Fred y George. Su madre se había dedicado a ver que todos estuvieran cómodos y su padre hablaba con dos compañeros del Ministerio quienes también habían sido invitados de parte de Zabini.

Seamus, Neville y Dean estaban un poco alejados del grupo pero con ellos se encontraba Ginny y Lavender. Varios invitados más se dedicaban a hacerle monadas al pequeño Michael quien intentaba nuevamente arrancarle las barbas a Albus mientras Minerva sonreía complacida. Bill y Charlie habían logrado posponer sus respectivos compromisos y mientras Charlie se había acercado a Remus, Bill había decidido ponerse al día con su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus, quien no sentía tanta animosidad por el hombre siendo que había sido el primer Weasley en pisar su aula.

"¿Dónde está Blay?" Preguntó confundido el pelirojo notando que realmente el moreno estaba ausente.

"No lo sé. Hace rato que no lo vemos." Comentó Harry despreocupado.

"Iré a buscarlo." Y se separó del joven de la cicatriz. Lo encontró en la guardería perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el carrusel encantado que flotaba sobre la cuna.

"Hey... serpiente." Susurró desde la puerta. El moreno giró la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió.

"Hey... cachorro." Le contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Todo bien?. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? Tus invitados comienzan a preocuparse. Piensan que te asesiné y escondí tu cuerpo en alguna parte de la casa." Se acercó y le pasó las mano por la cintura atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Sabía que Blaise atesoraba todos los contactos físicos que tenían pero los que él iniciaba lo hacían doblemente feliz.

"¿Por qué pensarían eso? Después de todo soy el malo... el Slytherin... el dominante..." Susurró dándole un beso en cada pausa. Ron volteó los ojos y lo tomó de la nuca con agresiva posesividad para robarle el aliento. "Bien... soy el malo y el Slytherin." Resumió con la mirada algo perdida.

"Así está mejor. Ahora vámos con los demás. Tenemos algo que resolver... ¿recuerdas?" El moreno asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

Eran más de las diez cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno. El pastel se había cortado y ahora que Michael dormía pacíficamente en su cuna Blaise había repartido algunas bebidas más fuertes. Los que quedaron al final, como siempre, fueron Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Neville y Draco, aunque el último comenzaba a dar muestras de querer abandonar la fiesta. 

"Será mejor que me retire." Le comentó a Blaise quien el dio una mirada comprensiva.

"¿No vas a intentarlo?" El rubio negó con cansancio.

"Blaise, no me queda más que aceptar que no vamos a llegar a nada. Míralo... ni siquiera le interesa que estoy aquí."

"Nunca pensé que un Malfoy pudiera darse por vencido."

"No me he dado por vencido, simplemente no voy a tratar más, después de todo, los Malfoy sí tenemos una autoestima que proteger. Si cambia de opinión puedes estar seguro que no me quejaré."

"Entiendo. Te acompaño." Comentó el moreno y lo acompañó hasta afuera de la puerta. "Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche." Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

"Espero que a Michael le guste el regalo."

"Claro que le gustará, aunque tarde un poco en poder usarlo." De pronto el moreno le dio una mirada penetrante. "¿Sabes qué, Draco?" Le dijo con seriedad. El rubio se estaba preparando para partir, arreglándose la capa y demás cuando finalmente se volteó hacia su amigo.

"¿Qué?"

"Deberías quedarte un rato más." La sonrisa de Blaise le dio escalofríos al rubio porque sabía que se traía algo entre manos pero antes que pudiera reaccionar la varita de su propio amigo le apuntaba. "Desmaius." Y todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

Draco despertó sintiendo que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez las cuales le produjeron tal impacto que lo hicieron quedarse quieto por varios minutos. Primero que nada estaba sobre una de las muchas camas de la mansión Zabini Weasley, porque sabía que no había podido salir de la mansión. Segundo... estaba completamente desnudo. Nada de eso le habría preocupado a no ser por las sogas mágicas que lo sujetaban sobre la cama en una posición bastante vulnerable. Sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas separadas y de alguna forma dobladas levemente de forma tal que exponían todo su sexo y parecían extender una invitación. Sin embargo eso no era realmente lo que más le preocupaba. Eran los dos juguetes que sospechaba eran inventos muggle y que terminaban por dejarlo sin ganas de querer moverse.

En su boca había un arnés que se ajustaba alrededor de su nuca y que le impedía hablar o gritar. Era como una bola sujeta por lo que sentía ser dos correas suaves. El segundo juguete era el que realmente lo había dejado en shock. Podía sentir algunas correas pasar por su cintura y frente a su sexo semi erecto. Parpadeó tratando de ver mejor. Sip, semi erecto. Las correas continuaban pasando entre sus piernas y ajustándose apretadamente sobre su trasero donde podía sentir que algo lo penetraba. Se tensó levemente y suprimió un gemido. Definitivamente algo grande y firme. Suprimió un suspiro frustrado, cuando le pusiera las manos encima a Blaise no iba a quedar nada de la maldita serpiente.

* * *

Dean y Seamus finalmente habían decidido partir y Ron sonrió abiertamente a sus amigos abrazando con suavidad a su compañero. "Oigan, tengo algo especial que he estado reservando." Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba regreando más tarde con algunas copas. Destapó una botella negra y comenzó a servir a sus amigos hasta que todos tuvieron la copa en la mano. Ron levantó su copa y sonrió. "Quiero brindar por esta hermosa serpiente que está a mi lado." Sus amigos sonrieron y levantaron sus copas. 

"Por tu serpiente." Luego fue Blaise quien levantó la copa y brindó por su cachorro. Todos rieron hasta que Harry preguntó algo risueño.

"Oye, Ron... ¿qué clase de vino es este? Es estupendo."

"Sí." Comentó Neville. "Me parece que lo he probado antes."

"Es sólo algo de mi propia cava." Comentó Blaise con naturalidad. "¿Interesado? Tengo algunas más de mejores años que este en reserva."

"¿En serio?"

"Ron me dice que te has convertido en un buen catador, Neville." El joven se sonrojó levemente pero asintió. "¿Quieres acompañarme?" Le animó el moreno y Ron asintió con una sonrisa. El grupo se puso en pie de inmediato y todos siguieron a Blaise escaleras arriba. Entraron a una habitación pobremente iluminada pero cuando el moreno recitó un lumos pudieron ver que las paredes estaban llenas de arriba a abajo por botellas y más botellas. La cava de los Zabini era extensa. El ambiente condicionado mágicamente para tener la temperatura perfecta en cada cosecha.

Probaron algunos vinos aunque Ron se disculpó a la mitad diciendo que tenía que echarle un ojo al pequeño Michael. Blaise le dio un corto beso y lo dejó ir mientras Harry, Hermione y Neville continuaban probando vinos. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando abrió una nueva botella y llenó las copas de los tres Gryffindor. "Creo que ya fue suficiente." Declaró divertido mientras los veía errar algunos pasos. Antes de salir se sirvió una copa adicional pero no tomó nada de ella. Justo cuando bajaban las escaleras se dio con la mano en la frente. "Lo siento, olvidé decirle a Ron que estaríamos aquí abajo. ¿Neville, podrías hacerme ese favor?" El joven asintió y estaba a punto de subir cuando lo volvió a llamar. "Espera, llévale esto, seguro le hace falta. La puerta es la quinta a la derecha."

No bien había subido cuando un mareado Harry se le acercó al moreno. "Oye... ¿no se suponía que era la quinta a la izquierda?"

"Hemos estado remodelando, Potter. Venga, vámos a terminarnos esta botella. ¿Granger, aún de pie? Vaya que aguantas mujer." La aludida se sonrojó pero igualmente le dio una sonrisa.

Neville subió lentamente las escaleras intentando no fallar los escalones y dobló a la derecha. Contó torpemente las puertas hasta llegar a la quinta, la empujó y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras por lo que trató de salir sin recordar que podía haber encendido la luz. Tardó un rato pero finalmente se encogió de hombros, recordó que tenía una copa en la mano y se dio un buen trago del contenido. Cinco minutos más tardes sus sentidos habían recuperado la sobriedad y con tranquila calma recitó un lumos y escudriñó la habitación. Había una cama y en ella parecía haber alguien.

Se acercó con lentitud. La persona parecía estar dormida aunque le extrañaba que estuviera atada a la cama. Levantó la varita y sus ojos se abrieron enormes. Se estremeció levemente y buscó asustado en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre dos copas limpias y una botella justo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Una nota descansaba junto a la botella con su nombre escrito afuera. Se acercó y tomó la nota cuyas únicas líneas leían... Neville, no podrás salir de esta habitación hasta que hables con Draco. La nota la firmaba su amigo Ron Weasley. Tomó la botella y leyó la etiqueta... vino de Frambuesas sin adulterar. Arqueó una ceja confundido. Regresó a la puerta de la habitación y trató infructuosamente de abrirla con magia y sin ella. Suspiró y se volvió hacia la cama. Con un hechizo simple encendió las lámparas en la pared que iluminaron el pálido cuerpo.

"¿Draco?" Los ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente y el joven se tensó. Un ahogado sonido salió de su boca tapada y a Neville le pareció que sonaba muy parecido a su nombre. Acercó una mano y le quitó la extraña mordaza.

"Neville." Murmuró Draco con evidente temor para de repente lanzar un grito. "¡Blaise, voy a matarte!"

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/?

**_Advertencia_**: Esta historia contiene **Slash**, **Non-con**, **MPreg** y narrativa **profundamente descriptiva** de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a **Escila** quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Gracias a... 

**Escila** - Bueno, vuelvo a postear otro capítulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado y ciertamente no te preocupes por lo de Neville, no se va a quedar aquí, por suerte.

**Rosy** - Pues sí, estudiar siempre es primero, pero ya veremos si se cumple o no el pedido... ejem.

**Cerdo Volador** - Pues sí, es el gordis, pero ahí no se queda la cosa, por suerte.

**Akiko Koori** - Ahh... lo de la palabra cojer... pues es lo que se usa aquí en Puerto Rico, la vulgar es mucho más vulgar... ejem. Y la intención era que fueran algo vulgares. Por cierto... este es el primer Mpreg que escribí, lo hice en parte porque justo en febrero de este año mi hermana perdió su baby a los seis meses y estaba embarazada nuevamente. Era mi forma de darle un final feliz a una historia (real) que no me agradó... Lamentablemente mi hermana volvió a perder su bebe... justo a los seis meses, así que ando triste, esta historia me recuerda en parte a los sobrinos que no tendré, es por eso que es especial para mí, aún cuando el Mpreg no sea lo usual. Aunque debo decirte que sólo en fanfiction no es usual, las páginas que frecuento lo usan hasta el cansancio, supongo que eso me hizo acostumbrar, pero nada, gracias de todas formas por dejar comentario, no es fácil hacerlo en un género que no es de nuestro total agrado y que no acaba de cuadrarnos, lo sé por experiencia.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sólo queda un capítulo más y esta historia termina, espero que no los haya ofendido demasiado.

* * *

Luego de la explosiva reacción Draco intentó calmarse. 

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" Preguntó el joven practicante de medicina.

"Es una estúpida broma, eso es todo. Ahora si eres tan amable y me sueltas."

"No... creo que te ves bien así." Susurró Neville con una amplia sonrisa y mirada oscurecida que lo hizo estremecer. Cuando una de aquellas manos se acercó para acariciarle el rostro Draco se volteó.

"Sé que lo vas a hacer de todas formas, Neville. Así que comienza de una vez, mientras más pronto lo hagas más pronto estaré de regreso en mi estudio."

"Sigues siendo el mismo frío bastardo de siempre." Murmuró el joven entre dientes.

"Sí, lo soy, ahora decídete de una buena vez antes que lo que te dio Zabini haga efecto."

"¿Qué?"

"Ohh, por favor, es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta." Exclamó Draco pero la mirada confusa lo hizo explicarse. "Hueles a vino de frambuesas hasta acá y conociendo a Blaise seguramente repitió la mezcla que nos dieron la noche de la apuesta."

"Zabini no me dio ninguna mezcla, estuvimos catando vinos en su cava." Aseguró con una sonrisa trémula. "¿Y qué mezcla sería esa?" Preguntó confundido.

"Vino de frambuesas, un poco de sexo líquido... ¿Cuál fue el último vino que bebiste?" Le preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio y Neville fue en busca de la copa que Blaise le había dado para Ron.

"Este vino." Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la copa y la levantaba contra la luz. Palideció levemente al notar que era un líquido claro y no un vino. Al ver su expresión Draco no pudo menos que dar un resoplido.

"Lo dicho. Bien, Gryffindor. ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?" Gruñó enojado el rubio. Draco no podía ocultar su desánimo. Estaba a merced del objeto de sus deseos y no tenía duda de que disfrutaría cada segundo de aquella cojida. Pero tampoco podía evitar el dolor de saber que todo aquello se debería a un falso sentimiento de excitación.

"Yo... no puedo hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no? Ya lo hiciste una vez." Neville se acercó a la cama pero comenzó a soltar las sogas mágicas.

"Lo hice una vez, pero no fue lo correcto." No bien había soltado sus manos Draco se apresuró a terminar de quitarse la mordaza. De no haber sentido su interior estremecerse se hubiera apresurado a quitarse el segundo juguete pero tal y como estaba tendido no se atrevía a moverse demasiado. Quizás Blaise no se había limitado a darle la mezcla a Neville porque justo en esos momentos sentía un calor regándose en su cuerpo.

"¿Podrías... podrías quitarme... eso...?" Le preguntó con bastante trabajo mientras trataba de controlar cuidadosamente los movimientos de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para no ver la mirada del joven Gryffindor e intentar olvidar su propio bochorno por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Neville. Sintió el cálido toque de unos dedos recorrer sus piernas mientras iban soltando los nudos con los que estaba inmóvil y luego el toque de esos mismos dedos recorriendo la correa que Blaise le había puesto. Se aferró a las sábanas mientras se mordía los labios para evitar cualquier sonido.

Neville lo observaba con curioso interés. Recordaba exactamente todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche en que había sido "raptado" justo enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda para despertar sobre aquella cama en las mazmorras del castillo y en territorio Slytherin. Por unos instantes había temido despertar y encontrarse con que había sido raptado por mortífagos aunque luego de pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que él nunca sería lo suficientemente importante como para ser secuestrado por mortífagos y ser convertido en prisionero cuando sería más fácil y menos problemático matarlo en el acto.

Luego de esos pensamientos había tomado en consideración sus alrededores y había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Justo entonces Draco Malfoy se había aparecido al pie de la cama donde se encontraba con su sonrisa sádica de siempre y algo más en su mirada azul. De inmediato había reconocido que el joven Slytherin estaba borracho aún cuando sus movimientos continuaban siendo líquidos y sensuales.

Neville entonces había entendido... aquella no era la primera vez que era objeto de bromas o apuestas. Pero claro... de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts quién podía ser menos deseable, menos apreciado, más detestado que Neville Longbottom. Siete años en Hogwarts le habían enseñado lo suficiente.

Ahh... pero no se pasan siete años siendo humillado sin concentrar cierto grado de enojo y sed de venganza. Había puesto su mejor cara de inocente, había suplicado y había hecho todo un teatro para convencer a Malfoy de que saliera de la mazmorra por unos minutos. Con la práctica que le había dado ese tiempo para contrarrestar los hechizos de las sogas mágicas, cosa que había aprendido cerca de su tercer año, y con toda la rapidez que pudo estuvo libre. Pero esta vez no iba a escapar, esta vez le iba a demostrar de una vez y por todas que no iban a seguir burlándose de Neville Longbottom. Esperó hasta que el Slytherin regresó, traía dos copas en las manos.

Se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que el rubio se le acercó lo suficiente. El resto había pasado como en sueños. Unos segundos el rubio estaba en pie, al siguiente él lo había arrojado sobre la cama. Aún veía las copas rotas en el suelo y el rojo néctar derramado como un charco de sangre. El cuerpo bajo el suyo había dado un grito de sorpresa y casi de inmediato uno de dolor.

A la mañana siguiente había dejado a la serpiente enroscada bajo las sábanas con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. En esos momentos no había entendido exactamente lo que había sucedido en realidad, lo cierto era que no había pensado en un día siguiente. Cuando había bajado al comedor para desayunar había arriesgado una mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y lo había visto. Sus ojos habían conectado por unos segundos y Draco Malfoy se había ruborizado. Neville no podía comprender la reacción pero con el paso de los días y al darse cuenta de que era seguido, su confusión había sido reemplazada por un sentimiento de coraje hacia el Slytherin que no tenía la suficiente verguenza como para dejarlo en paz.

"Neville... ¿qué haces?" Gimió el rubio. Entonces se percató que sus manos se habían distraído y acariciaban la suave piel sobre el hueso de la cadera.

"Lo siento... no tiene ninguna hebilla al frente pero si te volteas podría ver si está en la parte de atrás."

Al parecer el rubio se debatía si moverse o no, si voltearse o no. Lo vio morderse los labios con más fuerza para finalmente asentir. Con cara de resignación Draco se volteó con todo el cuidado del que era capaz rogando por no tener un accidente en el momento en que su erección se presionara contra la cama. Emitió un pequeño ruido entre sollozo y gemido de placer para luego sentir aquellas manos posarse en sus caderas nuevamente. "Por Merlín." Susurró pegando la cabeza a la cama y sujetando con fuerza la ya arrugada ropa de cama.

"Aquí tiene una hebilla... pero tiene un candado."

"¿Qué?"

"Está cerrado pero no veo que tenga cerradura, debe ser mágico." Concluyó.

"Lo voy a matar... lentamente... y va a sufrir... hasta que ahhh..." Se aferró con más fuerza al quedarse sin aliento repentinamente.

"Malfoy... ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Neville mientras tocaba el juguete muggle. "Parece..." Agrandó los ojos cuando intentó remover el objeto y Draco gimió con fuerza, casi arqueándose. "Está adentro..." Murmuró.

"Maldita sea, sí, está hasta lo último." Gruñó Draco. La respiración del rubio se agudizó repentinamente cuando sintió que Neville acariciaba las correas con lentitud. "Neville."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Me aprovecho de la situación." Susurró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda.

"Mmhh... ¿y por qué demonios te estás tardando tanto? Tengo esta cosa desde que intenté salir de la casa, sólo tienes que quitármela con un alohamora o algo así, estoy seguro." La voz de Draco comenzaba a sonar desesperada por lo que Neville intentó el alohamora aunque sin resultados.

"Quizás sea otro hechizo... quizás la llave sea una palabra."

"Aargghh... ¡Neville, sólo quítate la ropa y cójeme!" El joven Gryffindor se sorprendió un poco de la vehemencia usada por el rubio. Las ropas que llevaba comenzaron a caer al suelo de forma algo apresurada cuando el rubio comenzó a dar gemidos de placer mientras sus caderas se restregaban con urgencia contra la cama.

"Draco, espera." Exclamó Neville, envuelto de repente en la necesidad de ser él quien le provocara placer al rubio.

Pero por más hechizos que trató y palabras secretas el pequeño candado no se abrió. Finalmente un muy frustrado rubio se vino sobre las sábanas. Draco no entendía pero no bien se había venido la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Neville a provechó la oportunidad para vestirse rápidamente.

"Lo siento Malfoy. No puedo hacerlo." Draco escondió el rostro entre sus brazos.

"¿Entonces por qué me dejaste llegar tan lejos." Susurró.

"No lo sé." Neville dejó escapar una pequeña risa llena de amargura. "Ni siquiera puedo mentirte al respecto." Suspiró con arrepentimiento. "Creo que tu amigo hizo una buena mezcla, ni siquiera sentí el sabor del veritaserum. Será mejor que me vaya." Con eso salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Draco permaneció inmóvil sobre la cama hasta que escuchó una voz conocida llamarlo con timidez.

"¿Draco?"

"Blaise." El quebrantado sollozo hizo que Blaise corriera a la cama para asegurarse que su amigo estaba bien.

"Por favor, Blay, quítame esto." Susurró con voz rota.

Blaise quitó el candado y le quitó el arnés con sumo cuidado. Luego recitó un hechizo de limpieza y abrazó el pálido cuerpo de su amigo, meciéndolo suavemente cual si fuera un niño. Así los encontró el pelirojo cuando luego de un rato se preocupó porque ninguno salía de la habitación. Se había despedido de Neville en la puerta y se imaginaba lo peor. Se movió en silencio hasta la cama y se acomodó tras la espalda del rubio, abrazándolos a ambos mientras se deshacían en lágrimas.

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos en aquella posición cuando Ron sintió el hechizo que le indicaba que su pequeño se había levantado. "Voy a revisar a Michael." Susurró. "Es tarde... no se queden aquí toda la noche." Luego de darle un beso a su amada serpiente en los labios, depositó un beso en la sien de la otra. Finalmente salió en dirección a la guardería.

Michael sonreía sujeto a la baranda de la cuna. Ron sonrió cuando al sacarlo el pequeño se dejó caer sobre su hombro y chupándose el dedo lo abrazó con una manita regordeta por el cuello, los oscuros rizos rojos confundiéndose con los suyos. Sin duda un Weasley. Pero cada vez que el infante sonreía Ron podía ver aquella sonrisa llena de picardía igual a la de Blaise. No dudaba que cuando tuviera edad y supiera más de una sonrisa todos sabrían sin duda que aquel era un Zabini. Tardó poco en dormirlo nuevamente, por suerte solía dormir toda la noche, debía ser que la fiesta lo tenía algo descontrolado. Ron agradeció que aquello fuera sólo una vez al año. Lo devolvió a la cuna y lo arropó.

No regresó a la habitación donde habían estado sino que se dirigió a la que compartía con Blaise. Sin sorprenderse de encontrar a su compañero abrazando la forma aparentemente frágil de Draco en pantalones de una pijama. Se cambió de ropa y se acomodó de la misma forma en que había estado anteriormente. No comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía, simplemente sabía que Draco había sido herido y que por alguna razón a él le dolía también, de la misma forma en que le dolía a Blaise verlo así. Le dolía lo de Neville pero de una forma distinta. El frío rubio se había metido en su corazón tan fuertemente como Harry, de un modo diferente pero igualmente fuerte. No podía culpar a Blaise mientras el moreno acariciaba los casi blancos cabellos.

Sentía como si en esos momentos Draco Malfoy fuera una herida abierta, vulnerable y aún palpitando de dolor. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

"¿Ron?" El suave susurro se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación pero ninguno de sus ocupantes despertó. Aquella voz no era otra que la de Harry Potter. No se atrevía a interrumpir la intimidad de la pareja pero quería avisarle a su amigo que el desayuno estaba listo. "¿Ron?" Volvió a llamar. Sólo entonces alguien sobre la cama se movió dejando al descubierto tres cabezas. Parpadeó con lentitud y contuvo el aliento para luego aguzar la vista. Unos cabellos negros... unos cabellos rojos... y unos cabellos... rubios, como los de Malfoy. Pero Malfoy había partido temprano la noche anterior. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la guardería donde un sonriente Michael lo recibió con alegría. 

Le sonrió de vuelta y lo sacó de la cuna. Ron ya le había contado cómo el pequeño Michael solía despertar siempre sonriente y con ánimos de jugar. Bajó con el pequeño a la cocina donde Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa que servía de barra, la cabeza en los brazos e incapaz de abrir los ojos. "Hey, Mione, no has comido nada." Le reclamó Harry al ver que el plato con café y tostadas estaba intacto.

"Ssshhh... no hables tan fuerte." Siseó la joven. Harry volteó los ojos y aún con Michael al hombro sirvió un vaso con un líquido transparente.

"Toma."

"¿Qué es?"

"Para la resaca. ¿No pensarás que a Blaise le faltaría algo así?" Comentó cuando Hermione le dio una mirada desconfiada. Al fin y al cabo se lo tomó y en pocos minutos sintió el dolor de cabeza y el malestar desaparecer. De inmediato comenzó a desayunar y Harry sonrió mientras terminaba de calentar la leche de Michael y la vertía en una botella.

"¿Y dónde están los tórtolos?" Harry casi perdió el tino con la leche cuando recordó lo que había visto pero disimuló perfectamente cuando al voltearse hacia su amiga le dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Están dormidos todavía. Yo creo que pasaron una noche algo agitada. Tienen mucha energía... casi como para tres personas."

"Ah." Sin más la joven continuó desayunando y Harry procedió a sentarse con Michael en la sala para darle el biberón.

Cuando pasaron más de treinta minutos sin que ninguno de los dos anfitriones de la casa se dispuso a partir. Harry se despidió de ella con un muy inquieto infante en manos. No bien Hermione había desaparecido se apresuró a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de sus amgios.

Abrió la puerta y Michael comenzó a moverse para que lo bajara, cosa que hizo para ver cómo se acercaba aún inseguro en sus pies hasta la cama. "¡Pa!"

Harry sonrió aunque de inmediato volvió a ponerse serio al recordar quién estaba entre medio de Ron y su compañero. "¡Pa, pa, pa, pa!" La manita finalmente alcanzó la mano de Blaise quien se despertó y abrió muy grandes los ojos al ver que su hijo estaba en la habitación y no en su cuna.

"Michael." Exclamó aturdido. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo lo saqué de la guardería, es algo tarde." Comentó Harry desde la puerta sin acercarse. Blaise abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y no se atrevió a contestarle. Para su alivio en esos momentos su pelirojo despertó y luego de varios bostezos finalmente se dio cuenta de la situación.

"Yo me encargo." Susurró antes de levantarse. "Vámos." Dijo empujando al ojiverde fuera de la habitación y en dirección al primer piso.

"¿Ron, qué demonios pasa aquí?"

"Harry, compañero, no es lo que piensas." Comenzó a decirle su amigo pero Harry lo interrumpió de forma abrupta.

"Ron, no quiero detalles de lo que está sucediendo con esa serpiente y con Blaise. Ya fue bastante extraño que terminaras casado con una, ahora tienes otra en tu cama. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?. ¿Acaso no piensas en Michael?"

"Harry..."

"Maldito Malfoy, siempre supe que no se traía nada bueno. Primero andaba tras Neville y ahora termina en tu cama, por favor Ron."

"¡Harry! Siquiera escúchame." Exclamó tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con fuerza. "Déjame explicarte." Le dijo con un poco de más serenidad mientras el moreno se cruzaba obstinadamente de brazos. "Ayer le jugamos una broma a Draco y no salió como queríamos. Lo herimos."

"¿Qué?"

"Ah... no físicamente, pero se siente muy mal. Te ruego que lo dejes pasar, aunque sea por hoy... ¿sí?" Los ojos azules rogaban con toda la artillería de la que Ron era capaz de usar con su mejor amigo por lo que Harry asintió débilmente.

"Bien... bien. Pero tienes que decirme qué clase de broma."

"Pues... ah... ¿cómo te lo explico? Digamos que pensamos que Draco y Neville harían buena pareja, anoche intentamos que hablaran. Fue un error, es lo más que te puedo decir. Harry... no pasó nada anoche, no con Draco. Tienes que creerme." Harry apenas dio su consentimiento cuando el pelirojo le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias, compañero." El ojiverde suspiró.

"Bien... entonces sólo quería decirte que el desayuno está listo pero ya debe haberse enfriado. Le dí una botella de leche a Michael pero no creo que sea suficiente."

"Jajaja, no, no es suficiente, tiene el apetito de un Weasley."

"Entonces bajaré a prepararle cereal caliente y más leche."

"Gracias, ahora voy a buscarlo." Harry se adelantó mientras Ron iba en busca del pequeño travieso. Al llegar Draco ya estaba despierto.

"Hey, no pensé que me engañarías con el padrino de tu hijo en mi propia cama." Exclamó con fingida indiganción. Draco le dio una mirada turbia pero todavía amodorrada por lo que carecía de su efecto mortal patentizado. "Todo resuelto." Suspiró mientras tomaba a Michael. "Será mejor que bajen a desayunar."

"Lo siento, yo no debí dejar que me convencieras a dormir aquí."

"Draco, quienes debemos pedir disculpas somos nosotros." Susurró Blaise con mirada triste.

"Blay tiene razón, Draco. No debimos inmiscuírnos." Draco se quedó silencioso luego de eso por lo que Ron bajó con Michael. Al encontrarse solos ambos Slytherin el silencio se volvió algo incómodo.

"Draco... perdóname, por favor."

"Olvídalo ya, Blaise. Sólo me interesa saber una cosa. ¿Por qué Neville no pudo abrir el cabrón candado?. ¿Lo encantaste?" Blaise asintió.

"Sólo una persona con sentimientos reales hacia tí podía abrirlo." Draco arqueó una ceja curioso. "Por ejemplo... la amistad que siento por tí es real. Neville tenía que al menos sentir algo por ti, aunque fuera pequeño.

"Lo quiero." Susurró. "Quiero ese candado."

"Claro." Blaise se levantó y buscó el pequeño objeto. Cuando Draco lo tuvo en las manos lo apretó con fuerza. "¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?" El rubio asintió y con algo de lentitud se alistaron.

* * *

"Buenos días a todos. Hoy tenemos el placer de contar con un nuevo compañero, el señor Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería tan amable de tomar asiento?" Le sonrió la mujer al rubio. Los fríos ojos azules observaron el aula, sus ojos se detuvieron brevemente en la figura del moreno ojiverde que lo observaba con asombro para finalmente pasar a ocupar un asiento vacío al frente de las filas pero cerca de la salida. La mujer comenzó a dictar su curso y Draco sacó una pluma, un tintero y un rollo nuevo de pergamino. Sabía que Harry lo observaba pero suponía que se debía más al shock de saber que estaba allí y no a su mera presencia. Dejó escapar un resoplido desdeñoso y continuó escribiendo. Aquel era el primer curso de su nueva carrera, apenas unos meses atrás había cancelado todo su currículo y había optado por la carrera que le había atraído desde un principio. Al menos sabía que luego de unos seis meses comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento aunque por el momento se encontrara en una clase algo adelantada. 

Como siempre, Draco había alcanzado las mejores calificaciones al entrar al Instituto Especializado para Aurores por lo que había podido evitarse varios cursos preliminares que consideraba hubieran sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Lo único que sabía iba a extrañar era visitar a su ahijado tanto como solía hacerlo aunque bien podía averiguar cómo le hacía Potter para escabullirse tantas veces. Quizás podría convencerlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que el ojiverde no lo tenía en buena estima, podía sentirlo con cada mirada, con cada gesto del Joven-Que-Vivió hacia su persona.

La clase pasó y el día transcurrió sin demasiadas emociones para su desilusión por lo que al llegar la noche decidió que descubriría qué hacían los aspirantes a aurores para divertirse. Antes de las nueve sabía que aunque no les era permitido abandonar los predios de la Institución en el interín de la misma se había permitido construir un Centro de Recreación Pásiva... aunque apenas llegar Draco supo que lo de pasivo era sólo para justificarlo. Había buena música y buen ambiente aunque no había nada más fuerte que cerveza de mantequilla. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una para comenzar.

El lugar parecía bastante animado y comenzaba a llenarse más aún. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió al ojiverde ingresando a la pista de baile. Sonrió de lado pero no se le acercó, después de todo no estaban en tan buenos términos. Tiempo más tarde sintió que alguien le tocaba al hombro y al darse vuelta unos ojos esmeralda lo saludaron.

"Malfoy."

"Potter." Contestó intentando la amabilidad por esa única vez. "¿Te diviertes?" Harry sonrió y negó.

"Nahh... está algo aburrido aquí." Se le acercó un poco al rubio para susurrarle. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a otra parte?" Draco sintió la necesidad de alejarlo bruscamente, no necesitaba la cercanía de nadie en esos momentos, menos cuando apenas unos meses atrás su vida había experimentado un tosco despertar.

"Potter." Siseó a modo de advertencia haciendo que el ojiverde retrocediera.

"Ja, lo siento, señor frío." Murmuró con ojos entrecerrados el joven mientras se alejaba un paso adicional. "Olvidé que hay que mantener la distancia contigo." Draco no se inmutó y si posible su postura se volvió más rígida. Dejó la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la barra y se enderezó. Al pasar por el lado de Harry permitió que sus hombros chocaran con fuerza para luego darle una mirada rencorosa y salir del lugar. No bien se había alejado unos pasos del lugar cuando sintió alguien acercarse en su dirección, corriendo levemente para alcanzarlo.

"¡Draco!"

"¿Qué carajos quieres ahora, Potter?" Exclamó sin poder contener el fastidio.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Sólo quería que fueramos a otra parte, mhh... donde pudieramos hablar a gusto."

"Nunca hemos hablado a gusto que yo sepa." Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los masajeó suavemente. "Mira, Harry, no estoy para tus estúpidas discusiones. ¿Por qué no te regresas o vas a donde te plaza y me dejas en paz." Intentó nuevamente alejarse pero para su mala suerte el ojiverde volvió a seguirlo. El colmo fue cuando lo tomó por el brazo.

Con el mismo impulso que llevaba cerró el puño y volteó. Por suerte Harry había presentido la reacción y había bloqueado el golpe para tomarlo de la muñeca cuando intentó golpearlo con la otra. "¡Draco!"

"¡Aaarrgghhh, maldita sea!" Gruñó con furia para tensarse en un segundo cuando sintió un brazo enroscarse en su cintura y pegarlo firmemente contra el cuerpo de Harry. "¿Qué haces?" Sintió un pánico repentino apoderarse de sus extremidades y pecho.

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo, sin rencores... sin presiones... por favor." Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban con un sentimiento extraño y viéndolos tan de cerca sentía que dominaban todo lo que tocaban. Sintió algo resbalarsele del cuello y parpadeó confundido. Buscó en el interior de su camisa y lo que sacó lo dejó aún más confundido. La cadenilla donde había enganchado el candado que Blaise le había regalado se había safado de su cuello. Buscó nuevamente y sacó el candado que se había abierto. Sus ojos azules se abrieron más de lo normal mientras parecía querer cerrar el candado sólo mirándolo.

"¿Draco?" La voz de Harry le recordó dónde se encontraba. Movió los labios como queriendo decirle algo pero no estaba seguro de tener voz para hacerlo. Se sentía de pronto débil de las piernas y tembloroso de las manos, frágil y expuesto. Harry lo separó lentamente y estaba a punto de retirarse completamente cuando Draco entró en pánico y sintió su voz regresar.

"No me sueltes." Le suplicó de pronto en un susurro tembloroso. El ojiverde sonrió tímidamente y le soltó la muñeca para poder abrazarlo con ambas manos por la cintura. Draco deslizó sus brazos sobres los hombros de Harry con delicada lentitud, descansando el rostro al lado de su cuello como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"No lo haré." Le contestó complacido y Draco abrió la mano en la cual sujetaba el pequeño candado y trató de cerrarlo sin obtener resultado. Una tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se aferró con más fuerzas.

* * *

"Weasley..." Al sonido de la voz Ron sonrió pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar recostado de un enorme sillón muy similar al que una vez hubieran utilizado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sus brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo y sus piernas extendidas, cruzadas sobre los tobillos y su cabeza un poco hacia atrás a modo de invitación. 

"Weasley..." Se volvió a escuchar casi como un gemido suplicante y Ron sintió que el sonido recorría su piel con deliciosos escalofríos. Ese fin de semana Michael estaba en casa de sus abuelos para quedar con practicamente tres días para ellos solos en la mansión.

Lo sintió entrar a la sala y cerró los ojos con expectante ansiedad, deseoso por sentir cuando el moreno lo tocara. Quién podía haberle dicho que encontraría tanta felicidad en aquel cuerpo levemente bronceado o entre aquellos cabellos de azabache.

El cojín se hundió a ambos lados de sus caderas dejándole saber que aunque aún no lo tocaba estaba por hacerlo. La respiración cerca de su cuello lo causó un agradable calor pero aún nada, luego bajando hacia su pecho, sobre sus pezones y hacia arriba de nuevo. Gruñó suavemente y lo tomó de la cintura arqueándose y encontrándolo a medio camino para luego forzarle un beso. Los labios se abrieron complacientes y dulces haciéndolo ronronear muy en lo profundo de su garganta. La suavidad de sus sexos rozándose lo estaba encendiendo como fuego sobre madera seca. Separó las piernas y obligó a su amante a acomodarse entre ellas para luego aferrarlo por la cintura. "¿Por qué insistes en llamarme Weasley?" Le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello.

"Me gusta cómo suena. Weasley, Wesaley, Weasley." El apellido en la boca de Blaise emanaba tal erotismo y deseo que Ron se arqueó contra su cuerpo.

"No sigas." Le susurró mientras con rebelde pasión torcía suavemente los pezones del moreno haciéndolo suspirar largamente y endureciéndolo contra su trasero. Esta vez Ron estaba preparado, habían pasado el fin de semana cojiéndose el uno al otro como habían planeado semanas atrás, por eso cuando sintió que la excitación del moreno se posicionaba en su entrada lo obligó a penetrarlo acercándolo con las piernas. Dio un largo grito de placer a dúo con Blaise quien jadeaba tanto como él ante el repentino asalto.

"Eres perfecto." Murmuró el moreno mientras lo observaba con sus ojos caramelo oscuro. "Amo verte así... conmigo adentro, apenas respirando, estremecido porque estoy a punto de poseerte..." Enfatizando la última frase con una suave embestida que hizo que Ron entrecerrara los ojos cargado de deseo. "Amo cuando te me entregas así. Divino placer." Volvió a embestirlo y comenzó un ritmo lento y enloquecedor que hizo que el pelirojo perdiera la compostura de inmediato arquéandose y acomodándose hasta quedar tendido sobre el sofá, ofreciéndose sin restricciones al asalto.

* * *

Harry y Draco entraron a la mansión Zabini, extrañados de no ser recibidos por ninguno de sus amigos. Lo primero que hizo Harry fue subir a la guardería donde comprobó que Michael no estaba. Un poco preocupado y seguido por Draco comenzaron a buscar la mansión hasta que finalmente se detuvieron tras la puerta de la sala. Harry empujó la puerta sin darle tiempo al rubio a detenerlo y lo que encontró tras ella lo hizo detener en seco. 

Ahí, frente al fuego y sobre un sillón se estaban cojiendo a su mejor amigo. Claro que quien lo hacía era su esposo pero aún así la imagen era perturbadora. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados al cuerpo que embestía rítmicamente el que tenía debajo y su curiosidad fue tanta que sus ojos recorrieron los cuerpos sudorosos hasta llegar al punto donde la carne de Blaise emergía y volvía a penetrar al pelirojo. "Por Merlín." Susurró tan bajo que sólo Draco lo escuchó.

"Son hermosos." Susurró el rubio en su oído. "Pero ahora necesitan privacidad." Lo tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta. Harry se recostó de la pared del pasillo como si no tuviera fuerzas y Draco arqueó una ceja divertido. Tal parecía que la escena había excitado al moreno y para comprobarlo sus manos se fueron directo a la entrepierna del ojiverde haciendolo gemir roncamente. "Creo que es seguro ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes." Le sugirió y el joven asintió con la mirada perdida a lo que Draco sonrió con pura malicia mientras lo arrastraba lejos de la puerta donde su amigo continuaba cojiéndose al pelirojo que había atrapado.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Epílogo (PWP)**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

Parejas: Ron/Blaise, Draco/Harry

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash, Non-con, MPreg y narrativa profundamente descriptiva de algunos eventos. A los que no conozcan lo que son estos términos les aclaro un poco para que no pasen trabajo. Slash - relaciones hombre/hombre, MPreg - embarazo masculino, y la narrativa se refiere a que describo de cerca y con lujo de detalles los elementos Slash que contiene.

A todos los que ofenda este tipo de material les recomiendo amablemente que se vuelvan a leer otra historia porque esta ya está terminada y no tengo intenciones de cambiar ni un ápice de la trama. La paso completa y sin censura al igual que se publicó en Slasheaven.

La publicación de esta historia en Fanfiction se la dedico a Escila quien en varias ocasiones ha expresado su deseo de ver más de Blaise Zabini.

**Notas de Autor:** Como nota importante quiero dejarles dicho que ya no publicaré nada más en Fanfiction. Mis historias y demás material nuevo estará siendo publicado en Slasheaven. La dirección está en mis detalles personales. 

* * *

Gracias a... 

**Cerdo Volador** - Qué bien que te haya gustado el Mpreg, no que sea mi pan de cada día.

**Rosy** - A mí tampoco me sorprende nada, después que esté bien escrito.

**Escila** - A tí no sería la única a la cual le sería útil ese candado. Me da pena con Neville, vive metido en sus miedos la mayor parte del tiempo y no lo culpo por hacerlo, yo creo que él vio gran parte de lo que le sucedió a sus padres y por eso se comporta así. Pero nada, ahora Draco estará tranquilo con alguien que realmente siente algo por él.

Este es el último capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia como yo la disfruté.

* * *

Blaise levantó los ojos hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un leve sonido pero de inmediato lo achacó a su imaginación. Aceleró el ritmo por una fracción mientras su boca se hundía nuevamente en la de su amante. Las manos del pelirojo lo atacaban por todas partes y demandaban fuerza en las embestidas. Poseerlo nunca le había sabido tan delicioso como en este día, justo cuando se cumplían dos años del suceso del vino de frambuesas. Y hablando de dicho vino... sus ojos captaron la botella a medias sobre la mesita al lado del sofá y entrecerró los ojos con placer al saborear en la boca del pelirojo el dulce néctar. Su pelirojo gemía y gritaba arqueándose mientras su carne se estrechaba sobre su erección y lo acariciaba sedosamente. 

Separó el pecho del pelirojo abajo suyo y de un tirón lo levantó sobre sus caderas, un sorprendido grito de placer acarició sus oídos. "Blaise." Las rodillas de Ron tocaron el sofá y prontamente se elevó sobre el moreno para dejarse empalar violentamente provocándole a Blaise un grito gemelo. "Te amo." Gimió el pelirojo con ojos cerrados mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba apasionadamente entre jadeos, su vientre tenso y sus muslos contraídos con cada empujón que se daba para luego dejarse caer.

La tensión ya era demasiada y el orgasmo comenzaba a extender sus blancos brazos de luz sobre ambos cuerpos cuando Blaise tomó una de las manos del pelirojo y la chupó sugestivamente haciendo que Ron gimiera con sólo pensar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sacó los dedos de su boca y sujetó con firmeza la nuca del moreno para no permitirle escapatoria contra sus labios mientras los dedos humedecidos viajaban al sur entre los glúteos de su amante. Con un movimiento firme lo penetró con el dígito haciendo que Blaise gritara en su boca y que se viniera en calientes chorros en el interior de su cuerpo. Lo sentía querer escapar, intentar retorcerse con las oleadas de placer pero no se lo permitió y ese mismo sentido de poder sobre el Slytherin lo hizo venirse sobre el bronceado vientre mientras se apretaba lo más posible, penetrándose casi dolorosamente mientras continuaba eyaculando.

Finalmente los jadeos fueron controlándose, las respiraciones calmándose y los labios se soltaron hinchados y enrojecidos. Los brazos de Blaise lo mantuvieron en su lugar, ninguno de los dos queriendo moverse aún.

"Blaise..." Susurró con voz ronca por los gritos de placer.

El moreno parecía ronronear en lo profundo de su pecho hasta que finalmente se dignó a proferir sonido. "¿Ummhh...?"

"He estado pensando."

"¿En qué, cachorro?" Susurró con aterciopelada voz.

"En que me gustaría sentirte crecer dentro de mí una vez más." Susurró en el oído de su amante.

"Ron, te amo, no sabes cuánto." Lo abrazó con más fuerza y con repentina alegría. "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y quiero todo lo que tú quieres, no dudes eso jamás. Ven aquí." Lo besó con ternura y con el deseo de volver a poseerlo justo en ese momento aunque sabía perfectamente que tendría que descansar al menos unos minutos.

"Blaise... ¿cuándo cerraste la puerta?"

"No la cerré, la dejé... abierta." Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y Ron al verlo comenzó a desenredarse del moreno.

* * *

Draco había llevado a Harry pasillo abajo en dirección a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, de hecho, era la habitación que solía usar cada vez que venía a visitar a sus amigos y le pedían que se quedara. El moreno que traía de la mano parecía atontado y algo más que desorientado. Luego de la noche en que había descubierto de forma algo fuera de lo común que el ojiverde al menos sentía algo por él, cosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado por estar pendiente de Neville, las cosas habían ido progresando. 

Primero habían comenzado a pasar tiempo estudiando juntos, algunas veces saliendo del Instituto a hurtadillas. Luego el ojiverde había comenzado a ser más obvio en sus intenciones cosa que antes no se había arriesgado porque toda la atención del rubio se concentraba en su amigo Neville.

Draco era aún cauteloso. La decepción con Neville aún la sentía reciente y a decir verdad no salía de ella del todo. Su único consuelo era el pequeño candado que no podía cerrar cada vez que Harry estaba cerca. Ahh... cuando sus amigos se enteraran seguramente iban a reír de buena gana por lo absurdo de su comportamiento. El pequeño candadito sufría y sufría cuando por pura manía el rubio lo obligaba a cerrar con un click para verlo saltar abierto una vez más.

Justo antes de entrar el ojiverde lo detuvo, lo pegó contra la pared del pasillo y le dio un beso. Por unos instantes permanecieron así, disfrutando calmadamente hasta que Draco lo hizo separarse. "Espera un segundo." Susurró con seriedad para luego levantar una mano y removerle los lentes. Harry parpadeó con lentitud, sus ojos verdes continuaban siendo grandes y expresivos a sus diecinueve años y sus pupilas se fijaron en aquellas azules oscurecidas.

"Draco..." El rubio arqueó una ceja esperando a que continuara mientras sus manos subían sin prisa por los planos de su pecho y su vientre. "...yo nunca... antes..."

"Ssshhh... no te estoy pidiendo nada de eso." Sonrió con malicia al saber que el ojiverde había dejado volar su mente más allá de lo que él mismo esperaba. Si lo había pensado significaba que lo había considerado, no para ese momento pero a futuro y eso lo complacía sobremanera. "Sólo quería un poco de privacidad para nosotros y para nuestros amigos. Aunque no niego que me gustaría estar igual de ocupado." Harry se sonrojó nuevamente al recordar la escena y sin poder evitarlo su sexo se endureció otra vez. Draco suspiró al sentir la excitación contra la suya. "Vámos." Lo empujó con suavidad devolviéndole los lentes y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Encendió la luz y fue a donde había guardado la botella de vino de frambuesas que no se había abierto el día del cumpleaños de su ahijado. La sacó triunfante mientras hacía aparecer dos copas con su varita. "¿Has probado el vino de frambuesas?" El ojiverde negó y Draco procedió a abrir la botella, llenando las copas con el vino de color rojo frambuesa. "Este vino es bastante costoso a pesar de su procedencia." Comenzó a decirle mientras le extendía la copa. "Los arbustos de los cuales proviene son cuidados por hadas de rocío que sólo pueden sobrevivir cerca de pequeños saltos de agua en las montañas cubiertas de bosque tropical lluvioso. Esas frambuesas son amargas y muy pequeñas hasta que logran madurar y se necesita un mínimo de cien frambuesas por botella." Levantó la copa para que la luz iluminara el líquido dejando notar lo oscuro del líquido que apenas dejaba pasar la luz. "Los arbustos apenas logran quince o veinte frambuesas por cosecha y cada una es colectada el día justo en que la fructosa alcanza su máximo desarrollo y dulzor. El producto se deja reposar por un año sin ver la luz y su sabor es perfecto para cubrir la cantidad de alcohol que contiene o cualquier otra substancia que quieras añadir. Este sin embargo, no está adulterado."

El ojiverde sonrió divertido. "Ahora conozco un dato que podría salvar mi vida."

"Te sorprenderías de su importancia. Yo me hubiera ahorrado par de vergüenzas de haberlo sabido a tiempo."

"Me gustaría escuchar esas historias."

"Prefiero perder el tiempo bebiendo de tu boca."

"¿Y qué esperas para calmar tu sed?" Los ojos verdes lo retaron y no se resistió. Unió sus labios con aquellos otros sintiendo el deseo de devorarlo completo, de tomar de su boca lo que su alma necesitaba para cerrar sus heridas. Muy despacio pegó sus caderas a las del moreno y comenzó a disfrutar del sensual momento. Aunque las cosas habían estado prosperando entre ambos no se habían dado tiempo para acercarse físicamente de esa forma por lo que esos primeros contactos en el pasillo y allí en medio de la habitación se sentían como algo demasiado grande. Como el primer beso o el primer roce de amor, inolvidables. Draco le dio vueltas en su cabeza al concepto... ¿cómo saber si eso era lo que sentía Harry era eso? A pesar de tener el candado este no decía si lo que el moreno sentía con sinceridad era amor.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry?" Preguntó tratando de conservar su razonamiento lógico. "No tengo mucho que ofrecer, apenas unos meses atrás andaba tras Neville ciegamente y ahora que sé que no sentía lo mismo por mí no me siento capaz de arriesgarme de nuevo." Harry cerró los ojos y permitió que su frente se uniera a la de Draco mientras lo tomaba del rostro.

"Es curioso que lo preguntes. No sé exactamente qué quiero de ti aún. Sólo puedo decirte que desde que te vi tras Neville te tomé interés."

"¿Desde que me viste con Neville?"

"Ajá... Jamás te había visto interesado en nadie. Al principio pensé que lo estabas acosando, Neville estaba cansado de que lo estuvieras siguiendo. El... el... me contó lo que sucedió." Draco se quedó helado y sus brazos se deslizaron de las caderas del moreno.

"Te contó..." Musitó incrédulo. "¿Qué te contó?" Preguntó con ansiedad y safándose de las manos de Harry.

"Me contó del vino y de la apuesta... y de cómo... de cómo te salió mal." Draco sintió como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el pecho. Neville había hablado... lo había expuesto. ¿A cuántos podía haberle contado el Gryffindor que se había cojido al arrogante de Draco Malfoy?

"Es por eso que estás tras de mí." Declaró sin darle crédito a sus propios pensamientos. "Piensas que podrías hacerme lo mismo." Se separó unos pasos y comenzó a hiperventilar repentinamente mientras buscaba como perdido una salida de la habitación que de repente se hacía pequeña.

"¡No! Draco, eso no... tienes que creerme..." Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio pero lo vio tambalearse levemente como mareado mientras buscaba en todas direcciones un escape. No, no, no, gritaba en su mente, había metido las patas con su bocota. No podía permitir que luego de casi dos años de suspirar tras el rubio ahora se le escurriera entre las manos. No cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Lo abrazó con fuerzas por la espalda y recostó su cabeza con ojos cerrados. "Draco, por favor, no te vayas." La figura en sus brazos temblaba levemente.

"¿A cuántos le dijo Neville que... que...?"

"Sólo a mí." Bajó los brazos hasta encontrar las manos del rubio y tomarlas con fuerza mientras las cruzaba sobre el tembloroso pecho. "Me lo contó cuando lo encontré escondido en uno de los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Estaba muy asustado por lo que había hecho y tú lo seguías a todas partes. Pensaba que lo ibas a delatar y que lo enviarían a Azkabán por eso." Trató de tantear los ánimos de Draco para escucharlo, no podía verle el rostro pero al menos ya no intentaba safarse de su cercanía. "Le dije que si no lo habías delatado tendrías tus razones y que seguramente una de ellas era tu orgullo. Nunca me dijo nada más después de ese día pero comencé a observarte más de lo que era necesario. ¿Sabes qué descubrí?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te gustaba Neville." Un leve resoplido le respondió de vuelta mientras Draco agachaba la cabeza. "Realmente te gustaba y él no se daba cuenta." Harry sonrió al recordar lo que día con día había ido descubriendo en el Slytherin. "No lo molestaste más y eras incluso amable con él. Podía ver en tus ojos la esperanza de que en algún momento se diera cuenta que estabas ahí, esperando." Depositó un beso en la espalda y continuó. "No sé cuándo... no sé cómo pero comencé a envidiar a Neville. Muchas veces me sorprendí pensando en lo que haría si fuera él y te tuviera tras de mí de esa forma. Oh Draco, hubiera dado todo cuanto tenía por tener alguien como tú, sintiendo lo que tú sentías pero por mí." Lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que sintió un leve sollozo. "Lo que pasó con Neville me da igual, por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo."

Draco no sabía si podría tenerse en pie de Harry soltarlo en esos momentos. Sus ojos azules estaban posados en aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban y de pronto se sintió sucio e inmerecedor de aquella comprensión. "Eso no fue lo único que sucedió esa noche. No pensarías igual de mí si supieras todo."

"Pruébame." Harry sintió la tensión y la renuencia, pero también podía sentir arrepentimiento. Lo había visto en los ojos azul grisaceo todos los días desde que se enterara de lo que había sucedido. Rogaba por no equivocarse y haber leído bien las reacciones del rubio durante todo ese tiempo. "Hay algo más... ¿cierto? Y eso te carcome el alma poco a poco. Aunque no se lo digas a nadie más, confía en mí. Te juro por mis padres que no diré nada a nadie."

"Yo... Harry... no sé si lo sepas, pero yo no fui el único envuelto en la apuesta esa noche. Blaise estaba conmigo." Pausó y tomó aire esperando alguna reacción de parte del ojiverde. Al no sentir nada continuó. "Yo lo ayudé a atrapar a otro Gryffindor... él estaba... en las duchas del campo de Quidditch puliendo su escoba."

"Ron..." Draco asintió y esperó, pero nada sucedió.

"Blaise estuvo con él esa noche... y creo que ya sabes el resto. Él... Ron sabe que yo estuve con Neville... pero no sabe que fui yo quien ayudó a Blaise a dejarlo inconsciente... a amarrarlo a la cama... a... a desnudarlo... él no lo sabe."

"¿Tienes miedo de su reacción? Pensé que no te importaba demasiado lo que pensara Ron."

"Al principio no. Pero cuando vi a Blaise tan enamorado... y que Ron le hacía bien. Blaise estaba tan feliz y luego supe que Weasley estaba esperando un hijo de Blaise..." Levantó el rostro al techo para tratar de que las lágrimas no lo ahogaran. "Me siento culpable. Ron tuvo más madurez que yo... que Blaise... pudo haber terminado con la vida del bebé o pudo haber hecho sufrir a Blaise pero no lo hizo. Incluso se preocupaba por él. Y ahora resulta que se ha convertido en un amigo tan leal como Blaise para mí, alguien a quien quisiera guardar muy cerca de mi corazón y no puedo porque no sabe toda la verdad."

"Debes decírselo entonces. Aunque dudo que eso haga diferencia entre la amistad que existe entre ustedes. Bueno... quizás debes cuidarte de la derecha de Ron pero nada más serio que eso." Trató de animarlo haciendo que Draco soltara una débil carcajada que sonaba más a llanto. "Yo ya sabía que Ron había sido la otra víctima esa noche, pero sólo me lo podía sospechar porque él no me dijo nada, antes confió en ustedes dos."

"Le tengo envidia." Susurró avergonzado. Harry lo soltó y lo hizo voltearse.

"Yo también los envidio. Quiero lo que ellos tienen para mí, quiero lo que Neville hizo nacer en tu corazón pero para mí. ¿Es correcto querer eso?" Draco le dio una tímida sonrisa entre lágrimas e intentó aclararse la vista mientras daba un largo suspiro hacia arriba y sujetaba las manos de Harry balanceándolas de lado a lado.

"No puedes culparte por quererlo también. Siempre se desea lo que no se tiene..."

"Ya que queremos lo mismo... ¿crees que podríamos intentarlo juntos?" Susurró Harry con temor.

"Podríamos." Murmuró Draco acercándolo a su pecho y aspirando el aroma de los cabellos del moreno. "Creo que podríamos." Se unieron en un tímido beso cargado de miedo y deseo.

"¡Pero qué linda parejita de tórtolos tenemos aquí!" Exclamó Blaise desde la puerta de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se separaron bruscamente como sorprendidos en el acto de cometer un delito. Tras el moreno se encontraba el pelirojo dándoles una mirada fulminante.

"Ron... Blaise... Qué gusto verlos." Exclamó Harry. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?" Preguntó preocupado.

"El suficiente." Gruñó Ron dándole una significativa mirada al rubio quien retrocedió unos pasos presa de una mortal palidez. El pelirojo salió de atrás del moreno y se caminó en dirección a Draco aún con la misma mirada. El rubio se estremeció y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. De pronto sintió que lo abrazaban con fuerza. "Tienes suerte que eres el padrino de Michael." Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos azules tan diferentes a los suyos. "Y que eres uno de mis mejores amigos." La sonrisa del pelirojo terminó por desgarrarle el poco control que había conseguido luego de la confesión y sin poder contenerse un minuto más se aferró al pecho de Ron y comenzó a llorar amargamente. "Ohh, Draco... ¿quién hubiera podido imaginar que las serpientes eran tan sentimentales." Murmuró sin rastro de malicia. Blaise sonrió desde su posición mientras Harry se abalanzaba sobre ambos y los apretaba con fuerza.

"¡Oye, compañero! Que me duele todo el cuerpo." Exclamó el pelirojo con grandes ojos de cachorro. Harry y Draco lo soltaron de inmediato al recordar lo que habían visto momentos atrás y se sonrojaron a la vez al captar el olor a sexo que permeaba la piel del joven. Harry no pudo menos que observar de arriba a abajo a su amigo y darse cuenta finalmente del estado de desnudez en el que se hallaba, encima de eso podía ver claramente las "marcas de amor" que su esposo le había dejado lo que le provocó un sonrojo aún más profundo.

"Siempre supe que le habías echado el ojo." Comentó juguetón el moreno de largos cabellos. Harry pareció atragantarse. Al mirar hacia su amigo entrecerró los ojos. "Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo lo miras, Dray." Esta vez fue el turno del rubio. "Será mejor marcar el territorio." Comentó como al descuido mientras se abrazaba de la espalda del pelirojo que sólo llevaba unos calzones cortos y algo ajustados evidenciando que no le pertenecían. "Será mejor que se consigan el suyo si es que gustan de los pelirojo porque este es mío."

"¡Blay!" Exclamó indignado Draco mientras Harry continuaba atragantado en las palabras. Ron echó a reír de buena gana mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho del moreno.

"¿Y qué fue lo que los hizo venir hasta acá el día de nuestro aniversario?" Preguntó el pelirojo con picardía. "¿Buenas noticias?" Les dio una mirada escrutadora que a las claras decía que lo sabía todo.

"Nosotros..."

"Si son las buenas noticias entonces les tengo un regalo a los dos." Dijo con una sonrisa torcida que de inmediato puso en alerta a los dos jóvenes. "Ahh... no se preocupen, estoy seguro que les va a encantar." Se sacó la única prenda que tenía y tomando las manos de ambos abrió el medallón. Un pequeño rubí cayó del interior sobre la mano de Harry y con la mano de Draco cubrió la del ojiverde. "Quiero sentirme seguro." Murmuró al tiempo que soltaba las manos y ambos jóvenes sentían cómo eran enganchados por el estómago y transportados a otro lugar.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Blaise mientras lo abrazaba.

"Hemos estado planeando esto durante semanas y aún nos queda un día." Blaise arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y su pelirojo le dio una sonrisa lobuna que lo hizo estremecer. "Además... es mi turno. Y creo que esta vez te quiero atado a los postes... indefenso... suplicándome que te coja."

"Rroonn..." Ronroneó Blaise como única respuesta mientras su Gryffindor lo llevaba cautivo por los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

"Woaa... ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Harry confundido. Draco ya sabía a dónde iban a llegar puesto que conocía el propósito del medallón de los Zabini. 

"Es la casa refugio de Blaise." Tomó aire intentando despejarse de las emociones que le pulsaban a flor de piel cuando Harry lo abrazó con suavidad.

"¿Sólo para nosotros?" Draco arqueó una ceja y asintió algo vacilante al notar un brillo travieso en los ojos verdes. "¿Quieres que lo intentemos?"

"Dijiste que..."

"Lo sé... pero siento que puedo confiar. Házme el amor, Draco, por favor." El rubio lo observó a los ojos por unos segundos buscando en ellos algún rastro de arrepentimiento o miedo pero sólo encontró una confianza indescriptible. Lo besó suavemente, mordiendo los complacientes labios, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el esbelto cuello hasta bajar y comenzar a quitarle la camisa. Con tortuosa calma estudió los planos del cuerpo del ojiverde memorizando cada curva, ángulo y declive. Besó su rostro y permitió que Harry lo desvistiera hasta que finalmente estuvieron piel con piel de pie en medio de la sala donde se habían aparecido. El fuego de la chimenea se había encendido al momento de aparecer. Una suave alfombra de piel cubría el suelo frente a la misma y Draco empujó al joven hacia ella con sutileza.

Dulcemente lo fue doblegando hasta hacerlo acostar sobre la piel. "Piel de león... qué adecuado." Murmuró mientras besaba el pecho y le daba suaves mordidas. "¿Dónde era que estaba el lubricante la última vez?" Se encogió de hombros. "Accio lubricante." Desde uno de los pequeños cofres que adornaban la repisa de la chimenea salió un tubo de lubricante que fue a parar a los finos dedos de Draco. Destapó el frasco y tomó una pequeña cantidad con la que cubrió sus dedos. "Está algo fría." Susurró en su oído mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad el sexo semi erecto de Harry y la otra comenzaba a acariciar su entrada. Harry comenzó a jadear mientras luchaba por no cerrar las piernas ante el ataque de nuevas sensaciones.

"Duele un poco, pero si estás tenso duele más. Si confías en que no te haré daño te será más fácil relajarte."

"Sé que no me harás daño." Susurró con convicción el moreno y Draco asintió. Sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud al interior del excitado joven y Harry emitió un gemido asombrado.

"Se siente extraño." Murmuró mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Draco. Cada caricia que le hacía en el interior la repetía sobre su piel y sobre su sexo hasta que tuvo tres dedos en su interior y Harry movía sus caderas con desesperación por sentir más. Podía ver cada estremecimiento reflejarse en los músculos de su vientre, de sus piernas, de su cuello. Lo veía arquearse suavemente y echar la cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que las oleadas de placer se volvían intensas con lo que bajaba el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que lo veía calmarse para volver a comenzar.

"Draco..." Gemía una y otra vez y el rubio aprovechaba para morderle los labios y acariciarle los endurecidos pezones. Poco a poco se fue acomodando entre las piernas ahora entreabiertas en puro abandono, poco a poco sus caderas fueron alineándose con aquellas otras que se movían inquietas plagadas de sensual movimiento. Sin perder control de lo que hacía tomó una cantidad mayor de lubricante y cubrió con ella su sexo endurecido. Se posicionó aún más cerca y retiró los dedos provocando un mohín de decepción. Besó el tierno puchero y permitió que la cabeza de su pene reposara contra la ya preparada entrada haciendo que Harry suspirara largamente y probara presionarse contra ella.

Separó aún más las piernas y las levantó contra sus costados mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, penetrándolo apenas un poco en cada movimiento, punzándolo más fuertemente cada par de veces. Harry jadeaba fuertemente y sus manos se habían sujetado con fuerza de sus brazos que descansaban a cada lado de su pecho para mantener el balance. De aquella forma penetrarlo le tomó una eternidad pero había disfrutado cada centímetro de su sexo hundiéndose en la estrecha cavidad. Su nombre aún estaba en los labios del ojiverde que había cerrado los ojos mientras su boca semi abierta intentaba respirar.

Se detuvo cuando sintió sus caderas pegadas completamente al apretado trasero y Harry abrió los ojos nublados de deseo. El también jadeaba al sentir cómo el moreno lo estrechaba en pulsantes ondas que de repente lo poseían contra su voluntad. "Draco... tómame, poséeme, por favor. Házme tuyo ahora." El rubio volvió a besarlo para luego salir casi por completo y penetrarlo de regreso haciéndolo gritar su placer. Luego ya no se detuvo, no podía, tenía que... necesitaba hacer lo que le pedía.

"Harry." Susurró mientras continuaba acelerando el rítmico placer de penetrarlo. Sintió las oleadas de placer enroscarse apretadamente en su vientre y se separó levemente de Harry para tomar su erección en su mano y masturbarlo a la misma vez. Harry gritó y gimió su nombre tantas veces que ya apenas se le entendía entre jadeos. Finalmente las sensaciones fueron tantas que se vino en blancos chorros en la mano de Draco quien gritó su placer cuando las entrañas de Harry lo aprisionaron con espasmódica fuerza. Gritó el nombre del moreno hasta que colapsó sobre su pecho.

"Creo... creo que vale la pena intentarlo." Susurró Harry en su oído. "Te amo."

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan pronto?" Preguntó Draco con genuina curiosidad.

"Es porque lo sé desde hace tiempo. No podía esperar para decírtelo pero sí puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta para escucharlo de tus labios."

"Creo... creo que puedo llegar a decirlo." Murmuró contra su pecho para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír satisfecho. Harry acarició los rubios cabellos mientras recitaba un hechizo de limpieza y finalmente cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa gemela.

* * *

Molly Weasley se hallaba en la cocina de la madriguera cuando escuchó el sonido conocido de alguien entrando por la chimenea de la casa. Al volverse su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al reconocer a su tercer hijo a quien no veía desde hacía más de cuatro años cuando decidiera cortar lazos con la familia. Tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa de la cocina para no perder el balance de la impresión. "Percy." Susurró con voz trémula al verlo. Su hijo, como siempre, con su postura muy erguida la observaba con mirada algo temerosa. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó de pronto sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su tercero. 

"Mamá... yo... necesitaba hablar con alguien." Musitó tan bajo que de no haber sido por sus instintos maternales no lo hubiera escuchado, esos instintos de madre que le dicen a una lo que pasa por la mente de su pequeño.

"Ven aquí." Susurró Molly abriendo los brazos. No bien su hijo se había abalanzado a ellos escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Le costó trabajo soltarlo, el momento era demasiado sagrado para ella como para querer ser interrumpida, sin embargo ante la insistencia del visitante no tuvo más remedio que pedirle que la esperara un segundo.

"Buenas tardes en qué puedo... ayudarle." Parpadeó varias veces al ver al hombre de elegante presencia y ojos claros de pie frente a su puerta. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "Señor Malfoy. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?"

"Buenas tardes, señora Weasley. He venido hasta aquí para tratar un asunto relacionado con su hijo, Percy Weasley."

"¿De Percy?. ¿Y qué asunto podría ser ese?" Preguntó con más desconfianza.

"¿Podría pasar?"

"Claro... ¿sería tan amable de esperar en la sala?" Lucius asintió y pasó al interior de la madriguera. Molly se regresó a la cocina y le dio una mirada escrutadora a su hijo. "¿Percy¿podrías explicarme qué hace Lucius Malfoy en mi casa?"

"Pues mamá... yo... de eso quería hablarte." El corazón de la señora Weasley se detuvo unos segundos y cuando volvió a latir se apresuró hasta el comedor donde colgaba el bendito reloj de la familia. Sin lugar a dudas la flecha que indicaba dónde se encontraba Percy señalaba la madriguera. Se acercó un poco más y sin lugar a dudas vio una pequeña y fina aguja marcando el mismo lugar sobre la aguja de Percy. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener la sorpresa hasta que de repente su cara comenzó a ponerse más roja que un tomate y apresuradamente fue a la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flu. "¡Arthur Weasley!" Cuando el rostro del señor Weasley se asomó en las llamas la mujer dio su mejor grito banshee. "¡Te dije que los previnieras a todos!"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer.  



End file.
